Fenris
by wearwind
Summary: <html><head></head>F!Mage!Hawke, long shot. "A poza tym to niby co mógłbym zrobić, żeby cię przestraszyć?" Spisek Zakonu, Varrik, pijackie piosenki Izabeli i Aedale Hawke, którą wszystko zdaje się prowadzić w kierunku Fenrisa. Dostępne do rozdziału 18. AKTUALIZACJE ZAWIESZONE!</html>
1. Obserwacje

_**Fenris**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

Elfy nie noszą bród. Tak naprawdę to właśnie tu leży jest największy problem, z którym spotykają się krasnoludy skłonne do integracji. To całkowicie niemożliwe ze względu na ich specyficzną fizjologię, która genetycznie wydepilowała elfy – włosy rosną im tylko powyżej czoła, nigdzie więcej. Za to na głowie wydłużają się nieludzko szybko, do kilku cali na tydzień; praktycznie niemożliwe jest więc zobaczyć krótkowłosego elfa.

Chyba, że pójdzie na golenie. Acz elfy nie chodzą na golenie. Nigdy.

Aedale to wiedziała.

Ale nie mogła powstrzymać się przed ciągłym wypatrywaniem oczu w twarz Fenrisa, zastanawiając się, czy on się goli.

Było to jej małą, prywatną obsesją, która, gdyby Varrik kiedykolwiek się o tym dowiedział, zostałaby natychmiast bezlitośnie wyśmiana. „Co jest, Hawke, mały fetysz bród? Powinienem ci przypomnieć, kto był ostatnim facetem ze wspaniałą brodą, którego spotkaliśmy? Oczywiście możesz nie pamiętać, w końcu to nic ważnego. To tylko mały zdrajca krwi, który porzucił nas na bolesną śmierć w nieskończonym labiryncie Głębokich Ścieżek. Chciałabyś mi coś powiedzieć, hm?"

Aedale prawie usłyszała ciężki sarkazm w głosie Varrika. Potrząsnęła głową. Nie chodziło o krasnoludy; w krasnoludzkich brodach nie było nic wartego fetyszu. Właściwie w niczyich brodach nie było nic wartego fetyszu. Musiała przyznać, że jest tylko jedna twarz, której broda ją interesuje. Ta twarz o cienkich, bladych ustach, ciemną cerą - w kontraście do całkowicie białych włosów - i zaskakująco dużych, ciemnych, lśniących oczu w kolorze piaskowej zieleni.

Jego policzki nigdy nie były tak jedwabnie gładkie i miękkie jak te, które obserwowała u innych elfów – specjalnie dla celów porównawczych. Wyglądały dokładnie tak, jak powinna wyglądać nieuważnie ogolona skóra, szorstkie, ciemne i chropawe. Musiał się golić. Aedale nie znała innego sposobu, by skóra tak wyglądała.

Ale też nic nie było w nim takie, jak u innych elfów. One były delikatne, miękkie, nawet mężczyźni – a może zwłaszcza oni – ze spojrzeniem zranionego szczeniaczka, które prawdopodobnie odziedziczyli po swoich arlathańskich przodkach. (Poświęciła chwilę na wyobrażanie sobie, jak to wszystkie elfie dzieci prowadzone są do szczeniaczków, aby nauczyły się kopiować ich wyraz pyska.) Wszystko w nich było subtelne, lekkie, łagodne, niczym muśnięcie kruczego pióra albo ogon wiewiórki. Nawet Dalijczycy, dzicy i nieufni, zachowali nadmiar tego kruchego uroku.

A Fenris… Nie. Gdyby było to możliwe, pomyślałaby, że nie jest elfem czystej krwi – ale był, oczywiście, elfia krew zawsze ustępowała człowieczej i ze związków mieszanych rodzili się ludzie. Ale męskie geny całej rasy, ciułane chciwie przez całe pokolenia elfów, skupiły się w jego wysokiej postaci, zmieniając słabość w zwinność, łagodność w ostrość, kruchość w pełną drapieżnego wdzięku moc. Zachował nienaturalną szczupłość swojej rasy, obudowując ją jednak imponującą muskulaturą; białe, długie włosy opadały mu na kark niczym wilcza grzywa. Zniknęła gdzieś słodka gładkość drobnych elfich twarzyczek; zastąpiła ją ostro zarysowana, męska szczęka i szorstka ciemna skóra. Jedynie klasyczne spiczaste uszy i wielkie oczy potwierdzały jego przynależność gatunkową, jednak nawet w oczach czaił się cień gwałtowności, ciemna, mroczna chmura, uczucia zbyt ogniste i żrące jak na eteryczną elfią naturę.

Fenris był więc elfem i jednocześnie nim nie był; Aedale, dumając, doszła do wniosku, iż najlepszą dla niego rasą jest miecz. Tak, był mieczem: szczupła stalowa sylwetka, przedwcześnie posiwiałe, srebrzyste włosy i niezłomna wola walki.

Jeśli inne elfy były szczeniaczkami, to on dorósł – i stał się zabójczym mabari.

Oczywiście nie widziała nigdy innego tevinterskiego elfa, ale rozważając to, pomyślała, że żaden z nich nie byłby zapewne podobny do tego wytatuowanego lyrium wynaturzenia – jak najwyraźniej sam o sobie myślał. Znaki na jego skórze stanowiły integralną część jego postaci, wyraźnie zdradzając jego emocje; zwykle odbijały światło nie bardziej niż zwykła biała farba, ale podczas bitwy rozjarzały się białobłękitnym blaskiem. Błyskały też, kiedy coś – nieopatrzne słowo, jeden czar za dużo, przypadkowe dotknięcie – przez ułamek sekundy wynurzały go z bańki stoickiego spokoju i opanowania…

- Mam coś na napierśniku?

Aedale zamrugała szybko.

- Co? Nie. Jest czysty.

- A więc coś jest nie tak z moim amuletem? – Fenris sięgnął na pierś dłonią okutą w stalową, szponiastą rękawicę. Amulet Życia Magistra był przedmiotem sporów przez cały poprzedni dzień; zabrali go ze zwłok jednego z nocnych bandytów, który z kolei jakimś nieprawdopodobnym łutem szczęścia ukradł go z jaskiń tevinterskich łowców niewolników. Fenris z początku odmówił jakiejkolwiek styczności z przedmiotem, który wcześniej należał do magistrów; Aedale z trudem udało się przekonać go, że może wykorzystać jego krzepiące właściwości przeciwko gnębicielom. – Chcesz tę bezwartościową błyskotkę z powrotem? Nie widzę problemu…

- Nie, nie! – zaprotestowała stanowczo, widząc, jak szponiasta dłoń wędruje do łańcuszka na szyi. – Wszystko z nim w porządku.

Fenris znieruchomiał.

- Więc wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego od początku podróży wpatrujesz się we mnie jak żebrak w wicehrabiego?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego z opanowanymi oczyma, ale w głębi duszy przeklinała swój całkowity brak umiejętności podkradania się, ukrywania i śledzenia. _Trzeba było zostać łotrzykiem, Hawke… Varrik miałby używanie!_ Szczęśliwie dla jej reputacji w tym momencie siedział u siebie, w Wisielcu, spotykając się z ludźmi, układając opowieści, spisując fabularyzowane memuary i dopisując nieprzyzwoite komentarze do jej notatek.

Na Stwórcę, co było z nią nie tak?

Fenris chyba zauważył jej wahanie. Uniósł kącik ust w wyrazie, który tylko i wyłącznie na jego twarzy mógł być poczytywany za uśmiech.

Szlag.

_Cóż, Hawke, skoro już przegrałaś tę bitwę, zgiń przynajmniej z zaspokojoną ciekawością_.

- Golisz się? – wypaliła wreszcie.

Ponad potwornym zażenowaniem uznała, że było warto. Wyraz twarzy Fenrisa na sekundę zmienił się w oblicze średnio inteligentnej owcy.

- Możesz powtórzyć?

- Spytałam, czy się golisz. Zastanawia mnie to… - odrzekła niewinnie, jakby było to pytanie o to, jak sprawuje się jego miecz po dodaniu doń runy ognia.

Elf opanował się - Aedale zwróciła uwagę, jak szybko mu to poszło - i obojętnie odparł:

- Nie.

Magiczka zrównała się z jego krokiem i zaczęła bezgłośnie liczyć. _Dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem, siedem, sześć, pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa…_

- Mogłabyś wyjaśnić, dlaczego akurat oto pytasz? – odezwał się Fenris, ewidentnie zainteresowany czyszczeniem prawej rękawicy. Aedale szeroko uśmiechnęła się w duchu. _Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale skoro chcesz odpowiedzi..._

- Przy okazji mojej ostatniej wizyty chciałam znaleźć w twojej łaźni brzytwę, na której byłyby twoje włosy. Są mi potrzebne do przeprowadzenia mrocznego, nielegalnego rytuału, który przy odrobinie szczęścia wysadzi w powietrze całe Kirkwall, co pozwoli mi w spokoju wyjechać polować na chomiki. To całe szlachectwo jest bardzo męczące…

_Przesadziłam?_ Coś płomiennego mignęło w oczach Fenrisa, a Aedale zawiesiła zdanie w próżni. Sugerowanie mrocznych obrzędów z jego udziałem nie było najmądrzejszym pomysłem… Przez ułamek sekundy powietrze zgęstniało napięciem.

A potem elf uśmiechnął się na ten swój dziwny sposób, który wcale nie był uśmiechem, i atmosfera na powrót się rozluźniła.

- A więc chcesz wysadzić całe miasto? Nie podejrzewałbym cię o taką żądzę destrukcji, Hawke.

- Jest wiele spraw, o których nie wiemy o sobie nawzajem.

_I rękawica została rzucona…_

- Jak na przykład to, dlaczego od dłuższego czasu nie spuszczasz ze mnie wzroku.

_...i podniesiona._

Wiedział. Oczywiście. To, że dopiero dziś zdecydował się zareagować, nie oznaczało, że nie miał pojęcia o jej stałej, obsesyjnej obserwacji. Był w końcu zbiegiem, ukrywającym się niewolnikiem – domyślała się, że nerwy miał stale napięte jak postronki, oczekując najmniejszego przejawu nieufności czy wrogości. Zastanowiła się, jak zinterpretował jej nieustanną uwagę: jako przejaw fascynacji obcością, brak zaufania czy też niezdrową ciekawość?

- Chcę cię poznać, Fenrisie – powiedziała miękkim tonem, który zawsze działał na matkę lepiej niż bukiet róż na zazdrosną kochankę.

Zaśmiał się bezgłośnie – a raczej jego pierś zadrżała w kilku krótkich parsknięciach, które przy odrobinie dobrej woli można było nazwać śmiechem. Aedale poprzysięgła sobie, że kiedyś wywoła na tych bladych ustach prawdziwy, szczery i nieskrępowany uśmiech.

- Widziałem już ludzi, którzy wpatrywali się we mnie jak zahipnotyzowany szczeniak, ale po raz pierwszy nie mam w rękach tacy z kielichami.

- A więc nie wpatrywali się w ciebie, tylko w wino.

Kącik ust znowu się wygiął, tym razem bardziej drapieżnie.

- Wątpię.

Rzuciła mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, zastanawiając się, jakie wspomnienie właśnie obudziła. Najwyraźniej jednak nie było zbyt bolesne, bo białe linie lyrium na jego skórze pozostały spokojne.

- Danarius miał w zwyczaju używać mnie jako służącego przy stole, gdzie nalewałem wina jego drogim gościom. Lubił patrzeć, jak przerażał ich mój wygląd.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mieliby być przerażeni – rzuciła Aedale bez namysłu i natychmiast otrzymała długie, badawcze spojrzenie zielonych oczu.

- Potraktuję to jako komplement.

Kiwnęła głową, uśmiechając się lekko; patrzenie wprost w te olbrzymie elfie tęczówki w chwili, w której one robiły dokładnie to samo, było upajające i… hipnotyzujące?

Otrzeźwiała natychmiast. _Ogarnij się, Hawke._

- Może zechciałabyś sprawdzić? – ciągnął Fenris, wpatrując się w nią w zaskakująco intensywny sposób. – Danarius zostawił w piwniczce sześć butelek tego samego wina, które kazał mi serwować podczas największych przyjęć. Dobrze byłoby wreszcie poznać jego smak.

Aedale uśmiechnęła się. Nareszcie. Własny kąt każdego z jej towarzyszy był jej bliski jak sama ledwo co odzyskana rezydencja Amellów; swobodnie wpadała i wypadała z pokojów Varrika w Wisielcu, wiecznie zabałaganionego mieszkania Merrill, ciemnej, ale przestronnej kliniki Andersa w Mrokowisku… Tylko Fenris nigdy nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by zaprosić ją do siebie, więc wizyty w dawnej rezydencji tevinterskiego magistra ograniczały się do zgarnięcia gospodarza na drużynową akcję.

Co miało najwyraźniej się zmienić.

- Przyjdę – obiecała miękko, po czym powróciła do lekkiego tonu: - Ale nie próbuj mieć nadziei, że kielich wina uczyni cię nagle groźnym i przerażającym.

- Nie jesteś jak jego goście – odparł krótko.

Usłyszała w tym niewypowiedziane pytanie: a poza tym to niby co mógłbym zrobić, aby cię przestraszyć?

Patrząc, jak przyśpiesza kroku, by zrównać się z Merrill i Aveliną, a jego długi cień płynie po drodze, miała już gotową odpowiedź: absolutnie nic.


	2. Dłonie

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział drugi**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_**Rozdział zawiera lekkie spojlery do pierwszego aktu gry i nawiązuje – momentami bardzo wyraźnie - do linii dialogowej z Fenrisem podczas pierwszej rozmowy w jego rezydencji.**_

Ogień trzaskał cicho w kominku, rzucając długie cienie na zrujnowaną posadzkę. Odbijał się w gładkim, wyślizganym drewnie porzuconej lutni, ocieplając ciemną barwę jej słojów, błyszcząc złoto na śliskiej powierzchni. Jedna struna była pęknięta.

Obszerne, nisko sklepione pomieszczenie rozświetlały tylko szepczące płomienie; Górne Miasto powoli zasypiało, a życie przenosiło się z wolna do niższych, mroczniejszych dzielnic. Przez przymknięte okiennice nie sączył się już ani jeden promień światła. Resztka okrągłych płytek, jaka pozostała na posadzce, była sczerniała i nadpalona; efekt zaklęcia Burzy rzuconego w pomieszczeniu.

Aedale rozparła się wygodnie w szerokim fotelu z czarnej, wytartej skóry. Był wysiedziany przez kogoś ewidentnie większego niż ona, ale przez wzgląd na Fenrisa powstrzymała się od komentarza. Elf zaskakująco dobrze wyglądał; głębokie cienie na jego zapadniętej twarzy bladły w świetle kominka, ogień rzucał ciepły blask na ciemną skórę, rozświetlając ją subtelnie. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że jego posiadłość należała kiedyś do innych właścicieli, ale nie byłoby dobrze teraz o nich wspominać.

Obserwowała w swobodnym milczeniu, jak wyćwiczonym gestem wyciąga korek z butelki, miażdży go w szponiastych palcach i nalewa wina do dwóch wąskich kieliszków. Postawił jeden przed nią na niskiej, drewnianej ławie, sam ujął drugi i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw Aedale.

- Przerażam cię? – spytał z ironią, unosząc kielich w geście toastu. Aedale przewróciła oczyma.

- Na Stwórcę, tak! Umieram ze strachu. Ktoś, kto nosi stalowe rękawice do picia wina, musi być całkowitym psychopatą.

Fenris spojrzał z uwagą na swoje dłonie, jakby dopiero uświadomił sobie istnienie okrywającego ich metalu, a potem przeniósł wzrok na kruche szkło w ich uchwycie.

- Dziwny widok – przyznał powoli. Zastanowiła się, czy ma na myśli picie wina w zbroi, czy też picie samo w sobie. Co działo się w tej siwej głowie byłego niewolnika? Nie dopytywała.

- Całymi dniami przesiadujesz w domu w pancerzu? Stwórco, nie chcę sobie nawet wyobrażać tych odcisków i odparzeń…

Wzruszył ramionami, kwitując cieniem uśmiechu jej afektowane przerażenie.

- Ta zbroja jest jedyną cenną rzeczą, którą posiadałem w rezydencji Danariusa, nie licząc lyrium pod skórą. Byłem jego strażnikiem, a więc moim obowiązkiem było zachowywanie stałej gotowości do walki.

- Rozumiem. – Umoczyła usta w winie, obserwując, jak Fenris przesuwa szponiastym palcem po krawędzi kieliszka. Nie wypił jeszcze ani kropli. – Ale teraz już nie musisz tego robić. Jesteś wolnym człowiekiem.

- Nie muszę? – Znowu prawie się uśmiechnął. – Przypomnę ci to następnym razem, kiedy przybiegniesz tu w środku nocy i wrzaśniesz coś o przemytnikach lyrium w Mrokowisku.

No tak. _Racja. _Nocne wypady były przedmiotem narzekań większości towarzyszy; nieraz bywało, że zamiast narażać się na wściekłość niewyspanej Aveliny, która właśnie odsypiała wyjątkowo ciężki patrol, wolała odwiedzić pozornie opuszczoną rezydencję we wschodnim Górnym Mieście – i już kilka minut później wynurzała się z niej szczupła sylwetka elfa w pełnej gotowości bojowej.

Fobie Fenrisa były przydatne, ale przecież nie mógł tak żyć na dłuższą metę.

- Ale przyznaj, łupy były dobre, nie sądzisz? Udało mi się uzupełnić zapas mikstur z lyrium dobre pół roku… a mina komtur była bezcenna. Jestem pewna, że wiedziała o tym małym szwindlu. Ale ci mili przemytnicy tak pomieszali raporty, że do końca ery nie zorientuje się, ile tam tego powinno być.

Pokiwał głową.

- A skoro o templariuszach mowa… - zaczął, nadal obrysowując palcem kształt kielicha. – Jak się miewa twój brat?

Uśmiechnęła się nieco gorzko.

- Nadal jest na mnie zły jak demon, chociaż pewnie on nie użyłby takiego porównania. Ciężko trenuje, nie odwiedza domu, za to matka poświęca mu każdą chwilę, w której akurat nie strofuje robotników przy odbudowie rezydencji. Chyba nareszcie odnalazł swoją szansę.

- Nie brzmisz na szczególnie szczęśliwą – zauważył, podnosząc nareszcie oczy.

Aedale wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie jestem, ale to lepsze, niż gdyby miał gorzknieć w moim cieniu.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko trzaskaniem ognia w kominku. Nie czuła potrzeby wypełnienia jej niczym więcej, wpatrując się we własne wino i praktycznie go nie widząc.

Listy Carvera z Zakonu były krótkie, zwięzłe i oschłe. Po tym, jak nie zabrała go ze sobą na Głębokie Ścieżki, złamał się ostatni fragment imponującej męskiej dumy, jaką ukrywał gdzieś pod przyciężkawym poczuciem humoru i ponurym spojrzeniem. Nie widziała go od chwili, w której obwieścił swoje powołanie i opuścił dom.

Czuła się trochę tak, jakby z trójki rodzeństwa uciekającej z płonącego Lothering została już tylko ona. Matka najwyraźniej podzielała ten punkt widzenia, zamykając się od środka w swoim niewykończonym pokoju – a Aedale krajało się serce, kiedy słyszała cichy płacz dochodzący zza ściany.

Obrysowała palcem kształt kielicha dokładnie takim samym gestem, jak zrobił to przed chwilą Fenris.

Trzask.

Odruch był silniejszy od niej; w ułamku sekundy spięła się, zacisnęła pięści, w których zaczęły pełgać błękitne płomienie. Podniosła głowę gwałtownie.

Kruche szkło leżało na nadpalonej posadzce, zalane winem jak krwią; stalowa, szponiasta rękawica zacisnęła się mocno na nóżce kielicha, tak mocno, że ostre przejrzyste ziarna wystrzeliły aż na kolana Aedale. Fenris rozprostował palce, pociemniałe od rozlanego wina. Wstał z fotela i sięgnął na ławę, gdzie stała cała butelka.

Podniósł ją do ust i wypił kilka łyków – widziała, jak porusza się jego grdyka - a potem spojrzał na głębokie, ciemnozielone szkło butelki i rzucił nią o ścianę.

Dwa kolejne trzaski, uderzenia i upadku strzaskanego szkła na ziemię, zlały się w jedno w towarzystwie miękkiego pluśnięcia wina.

Ściana poczerwieniała. Podłoga poczerwieniała.

_Musiał czekać na to długie lata._

- To dobrze, że nadal potrafię czerpać przyjemność z małych rzeczy – powiedział po dłuższej chwili z – na oddech Stwórcy! – prawdziwym uśmieszkiem. Białe linie na skórze bladły w oczach, w miarę, jak wezbrane na sekundę napięcie opadało. Odwrócił się do ognia, nie patrząc w stronę roztrzaskanej butelki, a jego twarz nabrała zupełnie obcego, nieznanego wyrazu – który dopiero po chwili zidentyfikowała jako zrelaksowanie.

Miała na końcu języka mnóstwo delikatnych, pełnych zrozumienia komentarzy, ale po rzucie oka na jego rozjaśniony od ognia profil uznała, że na dziś wieczór dość patosu.

- Uprzedź następnym razem, poproszę o dolewkę wcześniej.

- Jeśli naprawdę sobie tego życzysz, jest jeszcze kilka butelek w piwnicy – odparł, nie odwracając się do niej.

- Nie, nie! Czym inaczej będziesz ozdabiał ściany?

Zaśmiał się pod nosem, pochylając głowę na pierś. Aedale przechyliła kielich i bez zbędnych ceregieli wypiła do dna, zła, że nie może widzieć jego twarzy; siwe włosy opadły na nią w nieładzie, zakrywając wszystko oprócz czubka nosa.

- Sądzisz, że przeszłość powinna zostać w przeszłości? – spytał znienacka spod białej kurtyny.

- Brzmi mniej więcej odpowiednio.

Nie zareagował na drwinę, najwyraźniej będąc myślami gdzieś daleko.

- Chciałbym, żeby została za mną, ale to się nie stanie. Zbyt wiele jest jeszcze niedokończonych spraw. – Widmo tevinterskiego magistra stanęło przez oczyma Aedale; zamrugała szybko. – Podczas tego roku spędzonego w Kirkwall… Nigdy nie chciałaś wrócić do Fereldenu?

Aedale pomyślała o siostrze, która na zawsze miała zostać w fereldeńskiej ziemi z kośćmi strzaskanymi przez ogra; o zmarłym wcześniej ojcu, magu-apostacie, który nauczył ją kontrolować moc płynącą w jej żyłach; o starej świątyni z szarego kamienia, mądrej Matce Przełożonej, kamiennym mostku obrośniętym mchem, stodole Barlina, za którą nakryła kiedyś Carvera na obściskiwankach; o starych kobietach, które wysyłały swoje synowe na pola za wioską, a potem otwierały kufry i oglądały pamiątki z czasów czwartej Plagi…

- Nie ma już Lothering – stwierdziła sucho. – Mój dom i cała wioska zostały splądrowane przez pomioty, a potem spalone do gołej ziemi. Na własne oczy widziałam pożogę. Nie pozostało już nic, do czego mogłabym wracać.

- Plaga się zakończyła. Moglibyście odbudować to, co zostało zniszczone. – Wyprostował się i odgarnął włosy z twarzy. Aedale drgnęła, widząc, jak stalowy szpon przesuwa się po jego policzku niebezpiecznie blisko oka.

- Kiedyś tam wrócę – powiedziała z niezachwianą pewnością. – Ale stąd, z Kirkwall, pochodzi moja matka. Mam tu dom, który wymaga remontu, i fereldeńskich uchodźców, którzy potrzebują pomocy. Nie chcę znów wszystkiego zrywać właśnie wtedy, kiedy zaczęło się układać po mojej myśli.

Pokiwał głową. Odwrócił się od kominka i znów usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw niej, z – była pewna – premedytacją następując na roztrzaskane szkło. Rozległ się zgrzytliwy chrzęst, kiedy obuta w skórę stopa miażdżyła resztki kielicha.

- Dobrze jest mieć miejsce, w którym można na nowo zapuścić korzenie. Ale możliwość powrotu…

- Mógłbyś tu zostać – zaproponowała, kiedy cisza się przedłużała. – Tu, w Kirkwall. Razem ze mną, Varrikiem, Izabelą, Aveliną... Znalazłaby sposób, żeby straż się tobą nie interesowała. Mógłbyś żyć jako wolny człowiek, tak, jak dotychczas. Mieć dom.

Uniósł kąciki ust.

- Mógłbym. To miejsce równie dobre jak każde inne.

Oparł ręce na stole, z początku zwijając je w pięści; potem powoli rozluźnił dłonie i rozprostował palce, rozciągając szpony do granic wytrzymałości płytek. Poplamione czerwonym winem, wyglądały groteskowo i przerażająco jednocześnie.

- Powinienem ci podziękować. Gdybym wiedział, że Anso może znaleźć kobietę, która natychmiast rozwiąże mój problem z łowcami, poprosiłbym go o poszukiwania dużo wcześniej.

Położyła swoje dłonie po drugiej stronie ławy.

- Może to ja powinnam podziękować Anso.

- Może powinnaś. – Spojrzał na nią nieodgadnionymi, pociemniałymi oczyma; były blisko. Bliżej niż kiedykolwiek. Tak, że w prawym skraju tęczówek mogła dostrzec złotawy odblask kominka. Migoczący, zmienny, ciepły, iskrzący, niebezpieczny…

Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła fragmentu zbroi chroniącego nadgarstek, a potem przesunęła palce wewnątrz. Pod osłoną zielonkawego kołnierza stali kryły się pasy mocujące szponiastą rękawicę.

Nie odezwał się, ale jego spojrzenie nabrało intensywności. Uciekła wzrokiem, wpatrując się na nowo w leżącą swobodnie prawą dłoń.

Pierwszy pas rozpięła z wahaniem, jedną ręką; by sięgnąć głębiej, musiała odwrócić jego dłoń wnętrzem do góry. Pozwolił jej na to i po raz pierwszy zobaczyła białe linie na palcach, lśniące delikatnie, jakby nieśmiało. Trzecie zapięcie było na wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka, gdzie linie mieszały się z błękitnymi żyłami, przezierającymi przez skórę boleśnie wyraźnie.

Powoli, ostrożnie, aby nie dotknąć skóry i nie powodować tym zbędnego bólu, zsunęła stalową rękawicę ze szczupłej dłoni. Miał długie, ciemne palce o owalnych paznokciach. Metal osunął się na stół i zabrzęczał cicho. Obrócił rękę, unosząc ją lekko i prostując palce, jakby zdziwiony ich naturalnym, pobawionym stalowej osłony wyglądem. Dłoń wydawała się drobna i delikatna, ale na jej wierzchu, pod cienką osłoną skóry, kłębiła się sieć sinoniebieskich żył i tętnic, na kostkach odznaczały się zgrubienia i odciski, a od odsłoniętego nadgarstka aż po opuszki palców ciągnęły się białe linie lyrium.

Łagodnie, powściągliwie wyciągnęła rękę ku jego lewej dłoni. Przysunął ją bliżej i odwrócił tak, by mogła dosięgnąć do pasków. Prawe ramię oparł w bezruchu o ławę, wpatrując się pociemniałymi oczyma w obnażoną dłoń.

Miał ciepłe ręce. Mogła to wyczuć nawet przez grubą, wzmocnioną zaklęciami skórę pasów. Pierwsze zapięcie… drugie… Jej blade, nieznające ciężaru miecza dłonie maga wyglądały żałośnie słabo przy tej tatuowanej plątaninie żył i ścięgien. Trzecie. Czy to ogień w kominku, czy od jego rąk bije takie ciepło?

Zabrzęczało, kiedy druga rękawica opadła na ławę obok pierwszej. Rozprostował palce z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, zgiął je w kształcie szponów, znowu rozprostował, a potem splótł przed twarzą.

Wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, ale opuściła ją w połowie drogi. _Żadnego kontaktu. _Ból po lyrium wypalonym w głębi skóry nie znikał bez śladu; był w nim, powodował niechęć, awersję do bycia dotykanym, wiedziała, widziała niejednokrotnie, jaką irytacją reagował na przypadkowe muśnięcie gołej skóry…

Fenris położył dłonie na stole, obok jej opadłych rąk.

Ułamek cala… mniej niż sekunda, najkrótsza z chwil, a mogłaby poczuć, nareszcie, jaka jest w dotyku jego skóra… Nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli opanowała drżenie rąk. _Opanuj się, Hawke. Co z tobą? Żadnego kontaktu. Tak będzie lepiej i dla niego, i dla ciebie._

_ Rzeczywiście, czas jak najbardziej właściwy na takie refleksje…_

Uniosła oczy i napotkała intensywne, głębokie, chmurne spojrzenie, wewnątrz którego szalał ogień inny niż ten z kominka. Milczała. Ich dłonie – białe i gładkie naprzeciwko ciemnej, poznaczonej śladami walki i pracy skóry – leżały blisko siebie, ale nie zetknęły się.

Linie lyrium błyszczały lekko.

Ogień płonął.

I płonął.

Cofnęli się jednocześnie, nie do końca gwałtownie, ale i też nie delikatnie. Fenris opuścił ręce wzdłuż tułowia, pozwalając im spoczywać bezwładnie na czarnej powłoce fotela. Aedale zmusiła się, by na to nie patrzeć.

- Może powinienem poćwiczyć komplementowanie… na wypadek, gdybyś zechciała odwiedzić mnie znowu – powiedział gładkim, niskim głosem.

Magiczka niemal się uśmiechnęła. W jednym zdaniu udało mu się zawrzeć sugestię, delikatne oznajmienie końca wizyty i zaproszenie na kolejną.

Kiwnęła głową.

- Zechcę z pewnością – odparła i poczuła się idiotycznie dumna z faktu, że jej głos zabrzmiał całkowicie normalnie.

Kiedy wychodziła, a elf prowadził ją do szerokich drzwi, zauważyła, że jego dłonie znowu zdobią szponiaste rękawice.

_A/N:_

_W poprzednich dwóch rozdziałach zostały zawarte, w mniej lub bardziej zakamuflowany sposób, wszystkie linie dialogowe z opcji romansowej Fenris/F!Hawke występujące w pierwszym akcie gry. Kończy to niejako wstęp - co oznacza, że w kolejnym rozdziale rozpocznie się właściwa akcja, mająca miejsce podczas trzech „opuszczonych" przez scenarzystów lat. _

_Zapraszam do czytania i proszę o komentarze. Dodaje się je bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej._


	3. Lista Popiołów

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział trzeci**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_**Rozdział zawiera przekleństwa, toteż rating skacze na T.**_

_-…-_

- Szłaaa magiiiiczka do laseeeeczka, doo zielonegoooo…

- Do zieloooonegoooo, hik! – podchwyciła Izabela, wpatrując się w nią sponad nieprzyzwoicie pełnego kufla. – Do zieloooo-ooonego!

- Napotkaaała pomioooteeeszka bardzo szszwarnego, bardzo szszszwarnegooo…

- Gdzie jest na ssiekieera, gdzie jest ten miesz?

- Jak niee masz sssiekieeery, lasską go w łeeeb!

- Znalassłem ssiekierę i taaasak tesz! Tassakiem po szszyi, niech ssdycha pieees!

- Ej, Hawke…

- Mm? – Aedale zamrugała powoli.

- Tam nie powinno być „piess" – uznała Izabela stanowczo, wyciągając w jej stronę chwiejące się nieco ramię z oskarżycielsko wyprostowanym palcem.

- Szemu nie?

- Bo to o zabijaniu… hik! Tych… Pociech… Dzieci…

- Dziedziiiiców… - rozmarzyła się Aedale. – Po… potomstwa…

- Po… pomiotów! No! Pomiotów zabijaniu!

- I?

- A nie psów! – obwieściła Izabela triumfalnie.

Zapadła krótka cisza.

- Aha.

Napiły się obie.

- Mów co chceszsz – powiedziała Aedale tonem wyroczni – ale w Fereldenie mają lepszsze pomioty.

- I lepszsze dziwki.

- Nie wiem, tato nie posswalał…

- To byssie ojcem musi być do-du-py!

- Ale pomioty naprawdę!

- Do-du-py – podkreśliła zdecydowanie Izabela. – Do-du-py.

- Do-du-py – powtórzyła Aedale z namysłem – z tym.

- No.

- No.

Napiły się.

- A to znaszsz, Iz? – zaczęła magiczka z błyskiem w oku. – Głęboka Ścieeeszszynka, głęboko koopana…

- Nad nią krasnoooludyyy wytatuoooowaneeee!

- Nad Ścsieszynką staaały, skarby wybierały! O mroczny poooomiotaach wcale nie myślały!

- Jak je zoobaaaczyły, uciekły na góóóręęę! I sssrzuciły kamień na ucieszszki dziuuuręęę…

- Pomioty sssłe były, kamieeeń wysadziłyy… A potem naaa ciałaaach długo uszsztowały!

Stuknęły się kuflami, które przewidujący barman napełnił w międzyczasie. Aedale osunęła się na szynkwas, rejestrując kątem oka jakiś ruch na schodach.

- I grysssły paluszszki, i kooości łamałyyy… i czaszki jaak orzech uważnie łuuupałyyy…

- To zdecydowanie najgorsza historia o krasnoludzkich potyczkach z pomiotami, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem, łącznie z tą o miłości między ogrem a krasnoludką – mruknął Varrik i silnym pchnięciem zmusił ją do przyjęcia pozycji wertykalnej. Zakołysała się, patrząc na niego z bólem.

- Hawke, co z tobą? Rozumiem, że cierpisz na permanentną tęsknotę za zagrożeniem, ale jeśli chciałaś się upić, mogłem ci pokazać dziesięć bardziej chwalebnych sposobów.

- Odpiepszsz się.

- „I wtedy zszedł do nich, aby uratować marne szczątki reputacji Bohaterki, a ona światle odrzekła…" Nie. Tego raczej nie zawrę w moich historiach.

Izabela łypnęła na niego nieprzyjaźnie spod szafirowej chustki, która zsunęła jej się na brwi.

- Pszszyłącz się albo ssnikaj.

- Tobie i tak już nic nie zaszkodzi, Rivianko. Musiałabyś się bardzo starać, żeby być bardziej rozwiązła niż jesteś. Ale mała Hawke… Idziemy. Natychmiast.

- Aaale Izzz… - jęknęła żałośnie magiczka, kiedy żelazne palce krasnoluda zacisnęły się na jej ręce. Varrik ruszył przed siebie, najwyraźniej zupełnie niezainteresowany, czy Aedale pójdzie dobrowolnie, czy też będzie musiał ją ciągnąć po wątpliwej czystości podłodze Wisielca.

Piratka popatrzyła na nich z zastanowieniem, a potem stuknęła w kufel. Barman rzucił się go napełniać.

- Ostrożnie, Hawke. Schody – rzucił Varrik przez ramię, kiedy dociągnął zataczającą się Aedale do wejścia na piętro. Magiczka nieufnie postawiła stopę na miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed sekundą był schodek, i runęła na ziemię.

Krasnolud wymamrotał coś zawierającego bryłkowce i zoofilię, po czym ostrożnie wziął na ręce Aedale – kobietę przewyższającą go o ponad trzy piędzie.

- Wssstręty pos… pop… popsssujssabawa – oskarżyła go płaczliwie. – Do-du-py.

- Tak, Hawke. Do dupy jesteś. Wisielec to karczma dla doświadczonych moczymord i zimnych suk w guście Rivianki, a nie dla zdesperowanych kobietek, które chcą sobie pośpiewać. Nie po to własnymi rękoma pomagałem ci załatwiać smoki, żeby teraz zadźgał cię i okradł pierwszy lepszy chłoptaś Koterii.

- Izz piła tyle sssamo – mruknęła obrażona.

- Rivianka zjadła zęby na awanturach, mogłaby widzieć podwójnie i nadal poderżnąć gardło pierwszemu odważnemu. Obu im. A ty, z tą swoją laską… - Z politowaniem spojrzał na cienki kostur z rzeźbionymi runami, który przytulała do siebie w obronnym geście. – Rzuciłabyś jakąś epicką Burzę albo Kulę Ognia po pijaku? Ha, _to _by było warte opowieści. Nie, nawet nie próbuj! – dodał szybko, widząc, jak zaciska powieki ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy. – Rozpieprzy całą karczmę i to my będziemy epicentrum, Hawke, słyszysz?

Zrezygnowała z daremnych prób przywołania magii i westchnęła z głębi serca.

- Może to i dobrze, że wpadłaś do Wisielca, bo mam ci coś do powiedzenia – ciągnął krasnolud, wnosząc ją do swoich pokojów na piętrze – ale wolałbym, żebyś była bardziej świadoma tego, co mówię.

- Jesstem śśświadoma – oburzyła się Aedale, aczkolwiek bez przekonania. – O so chozi?

- Pogadamy rano – zdecydował, stawiając ją na ziemi. Kiedy tylko stanęła na własnych nogach, zachwiała się i byłaby upadła po raz kolejny, gdyby jej nie złapał.

- Na Kamień i wszystkie jego chędożone upiory, Hawke… Masz przynajmniej jakiś mocny, tragiczny powód do zalewania się w trupa w najgorszej spelunie miasta?

- Ty tu mieszszkasz – zauważyła z pijackim sprytem, z wdzięcznością przyjmując podpórkę . Błysnął zębami w uśmiechu.

- Przecież mówię, że to najgorsza speluna. Zostajesz dziś tutaj, nie ma szans, żebyś dowlokła się w takim stanie do Górnego Miasta. Prędzej stoczysz się z tych wszystkich schodów prosto na dno Mrokowiska. A teraz spełnij odwieczny zwyczaj bohaterów tragicznych i wyjaw we wspaniałym monologu, co ci leży na wątrobie, zanim wydrę to z ciebie siłą. Dylematy moralne? Niewyrażona trauma z przeszłości? Nieszczęśliwa miłość?

Aedale opadła na łóżko i wypuściła z sykiem powietrze, nie patrząc na krasnoluda. Varrik zacmokał.

- Czyli to ostatnie.

- Nis nie rozumiesz – mruknęła, a potem skuliła się na poduszkach tyłem do niego.

Krasnolud przypatrywał jej się przez kilka długich, idealnie cichych chwil – nie licząc przyciszonego gwaru, jaki dochodził z parteru – a potem podszedł do łóżka, odwrócił ja bezceremonialnie i chwycił za szatę.

- Hawke, do cholery!

- So…? – Spojrzała na niego z całkowitym niezrozumieniem.

- Jeśli zamierzasz być słabeuszem, który za pierwszym lepszym problemem idzie się zachlać, to idź i chlaj sama. I odpuść sobie rezydencję, szlachectwo, wicehrabiego, półświatek, idź, stocz się do tuneli w Mrokowisku i zapomnij o wszystkim, co zrobiłaś w ciągu zeszłego roku na rzecz swojej rodziny i reputacji. – Potrząsnął nią brutalnie. – Masz pojęcie, ile ludzi czeka na twoje pierwsze potknięcie? Szlachta z Górnego Miasta najchętniej wyrzuciłaby cię z Kirkwall za samo pochodzenie, Zakon węszy wokół, Koteria obserwuje każdy krok, żeby się zorientować, czy jesteś mocnym graczem. Takim, z którym należy się liczyć. W tym biznesie, Hawke, jest jak w hodowaniu szczeniaków: nie możesz go spuścić z oka, bo nagle okazuje się, że wszędzie nasrane. Nie masz prawa być słaba, masz coś więcej do stracenia niż tylko dywan babuni!

- Nie jestem… ssłaba! – warknęła Aedale. – Tylko… Bethany, matka… Carver poszedł… Lothering już nie ma… i Fenri…

- To nikogo nie interesuje – przerwał jej lodowato. – Masz być mocna, Hawke. Mocna! Nie do zdarcia! Nie po to wyrąbałaś sobie drogę z Fereldenu przez Czerwoną Stal aż do Górnego Miasta, żeby teraz miało wszystko pieprznąć, bo chcesz sobie popić i pojęczeć!

- Nie jęszę! – W zamglonych piwem oczach Aedale błysnęła stal.

- Jęczysz!

- Nie!

- A właśnie, że tak, i to koncertowo!

- NIE!

Trzask. Uderzyła go w twarz. Syknęło błękitne wyładowanie.

Puścił ją.

- Teraz nie – zgodził się.

Oddychała ciężko, a poświata wokół dłoni powoli zanikała. W jej zamglonej, ociężałej głowie kołatała się myśl, że taki wykwit spontanicznej magii nie zdarzył się już bardzo, bardzo dawno.

- Idź spać, Hawke. Nie nadajesz się teraz do niczego.

Posłuchała.

Drewniane ściany. Czerwona pościel. Tłukący ból głowy. Potwornie suche gardło i usta.

Boazeria.

Światło świeczki, głośne skrobanie pióra. Skrzywiła się. Przyćmione światło dobiegające z prawej strony. Czemu nie lewej? W rezydencji zawsze…

_Na tyłek Andrasty, gdzie ja jestem?_

Usiadła gwałtownie tak, że skronie eksplodowały bólem. Varrik uniósł głowę znad memuarów.

- Serah Śniąca.

- Varrik!

- Tak, jak mówiłem, mam ci do przekazania ważną wiadomość, przy czym moje kontakty…

- Czy ja właśnie spędziłam noc w twoim łóżku?

Krasnolud wyszczerzył się i odwrócił na krześle.

- Na to wygląda. Ile pamiętasz?

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, ignorując pulsujący ból i skupiając się na wspomnieniach z wczorajszej nocy.

- Większość. Co się stało po tym, jak kazałeś mi spać?

- Poszłaś spać. Bardzo pokornie, jak na nową potęgę tego miasta.

- Nowa potęga tego miasta potrzebuje natychmiast mikstury na kaca – warknęła Aedale i zrzuciła z siebie kołdrę. Varrik obserwował z rozbawieniem, jak wstaje, podnosi kostur z podłogi i bezskutecznie usiłuje przygładzić zmiętą szatę.

- To była jedna z bardziej bezsensownych, samobójczych zagrywek, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem, a zauważ, że mieszkam tu od dłuższego czasu.

- Wiem. Potrzebowałam po prostu… ulgi – przyznała szorstko. – Bycie głównodowodzącym nie jest lekkie, zwłaszcza kiedy zwala się na ciebie mnóstwo prywatnych głupot.

- Mnie to mówisz? – Varrik się wykrzywił. – Odkąd ten chędożony zdradziecki bryłkowiec, mój starszy braciszek, zwiał z Kirkwall i gdzieś się zaszył, dowodzę całym rodzinnym interesem. W cieniu było zdecydowanie więcej przestrzeni.

Kiwnęła głową.

- Ale nie możemy mieć żadnych ulg z tego powodu.

- Sportretuję się w opowieści jako wielki duchowy mentor Bohaterki. Jestem szczerze wzruszony, że moje słowa tak głęboko zapadły w twoją pijacką jaźń.

- Tylko się nie popłacz – mruknęła Aedale, masując skronie. – Dobra, Varrik, miałeś mi coś powiedzieć.

- Dziwnie zwięzła się robisz na kacu. Zgoda, do rzeczy. – Odwrócił się do swojego notatnika i zaczął przerzucać kartki. – Wiesz, czym jest Lista Popiołów?

Wywróciła oczyma i poczuła, że nawet gałki oczne ją bolą.

- Brzmi jak łzawy spis kombatantów po Pladze.

- Gdyby taki spis istniał, miałby z Listą Popiołów jedną wspólną cechę… Na obu widniałoby twoje nazwisko.

Obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Co to jest w takim razie ta Lista i dlaczego na niej jestem?

- Co roku Krąg w Kirkwall wspólnie z Zakonem tworzą listę mieszkańców miasta…

Wyciągnął zza okładki dziennika szary kartonik pokryty ciasnym pismem.

- … którzy są podejrzani o nielegalne uprawianie magii poza Kręgiem. To lista potencjalnych apostatów.

_A/N:_

_Żeby nie było – wszelkie błędy popełnione podczas relacjonowania pijackich rozmów są całkowicie celową onomatopeją._

_Tak, wiem, że ni mo Fenrisa! Ale że świecił jako główny bohater dwóch poprzednich rozdziałów, teraz należy popchnąć akcję do przodu. (Pisanie o Varriku to czysta frajda, zwłaszcza kiedy towarzyszy mu pijana Hawke.) Ale wszystkich, którzy tęsknią za naszym tatuowanym elfem, zapewniam, że nadal związek jego i Aedale pozostaje wątkiem głównym, który znajdzie rozwinięcie w toku akcji._

_Zapraszam do czytania i proszę o komentarze. Dodaje się je bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna._


	4. Donosiciele

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział czwarty**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_-…-_

_- … którzy są podejrzani o nielegalne uprawianie magii poza Kręgiem. To lista potencjalnych apostatów._

_ -…-_

- To nie jest śmieszne – powiedziała Aedale sucho. – Doceniam twoje umiejętności składania słów, ale akurat w tym nie ma nic czarującego.

- Hawke, tyłek w troki i ogarnij się. Musiałaś akurat ten wieczór spędzić na chlaniu?

_Nie tylko na chlaniu, _pomyślała z dziwnym dreszczem, kiedy przez jej pulsującą bólem głowę przegalopowały szybkie obrazy: kominek, kielich rozpryskujący się na miliony kawałków, krwawy ślad na ścianie, obnażone, ciemne dłonie…

Zamrugała z wysiłkiem.

- Nie wiem, co i komu powiedziałeś, ale…

- Jeśli nie przestaniesz mnie lekceważyć… - Głos Varrika opadł do szeptu. – Wywrzeszczę ci to prosto w ucho. Tak, żeby dotarło do tej zakutej, skacowanej główki.

Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl.

- Dobra, jeszcze raz od początku – zarządziła rzeczowo. – Skąd wiesz o tej liście i dlaczego ja nigdy o niej nie słyszałam?

- Mam swoje wtyki w Zakonie – odparł krótko. – Niewielu o tym wie, głównie ci, którzy mieli do czynienia ze skazanymi apostatami. Niezbyt miły los, zwłaszcza jeśli w rodzinie takiego odszczepieńca urodzi się kolejny mag… Kilka nazwisk jest co roku skreślane, większość jest unieszkodliwiana.

Unieszkodliwiana. Co oznaczało śmierć w walce lub coś, co dla większości magów było gorsze od śmierci – zniszczenie snów, uczuć, emocji, marzeń, unicestwienie części natury człowieka, całkowite i nieodwracalne oderwanie od zdroju magii…

Znane także jako rytuał Wyciszenia.

- Czy to już wyrok? – spytała beznamiętnie. Varrik potrząsnął głową.

- Na Kamień, nie. Gdyby templariusze mieli pewność, że praktykujesz poza Kręgiem, jedyne, co mogłabyś zrobić, to zleźć na Głębokie Ścieżki i poszukać paru znudzonych pomiotów.

- Ostatnim razem zadziałało. – Ukryła uśmiech. To przecież poszukiwania Zakonu zmusiły ją do podziemnej wyprawy. Celem było szybkie wzbogacenie się i danie dyla do Fereldenu. Od tego czasu plany nieco się zmieniły… Pół roku to jednak wiele czasu.

- Ostatnim razem, Hawke, szukali na ślepo jak szczeniaczki cyca. Ale już nie jesteś anonimowa, remontujesz posiadłość w Górnym Mieście, zaczęłaś włazić wszystkim w oczy… I bum, masz na głowie śledztwo zakonne.

- Najprościej byłoby wywiedzieć się, jakiego mają na mnie haka, i zniszczyć dowody – zasugerowała Aedale.

- Nie. To nie wystarczy, zawsze będziesz podejrzana, a im bardziej podepczesz Zakonowi palce, tym usilniej będą szukali dowodów. Musisz w jasny, bezpośredni i nie pozostawiający miejsca na żadne wątpliwości sposób udowodnić, że myśl o tobie jako apostatce jest zwyczajnie śmieszna.

- Jak konkretnie?

Varrik spojrzał na nią z ciężką ironią.

- Hawke, gdyby naiwność uskrzydlała, tłukłabyś główką o sufit. Myślisz, że już obmyśliłem cały plan z detalami i wyżywieniem?

- Według twoich przyszłych opowieści biegnę już szlakiem ze świeżymi kanapkami w sakwach – odgryzła się bez trudu. – Zrobionymi, oczywiście, przez mego niezastąpionego przyjaciela, stratega i kucharza.

- Nie znoszę gotować – stwierdził Varrik beztrosko. – Sama sobie rób kanapki. Nie zrobię całej roboty za ciebie, Hawke, ale mam coś, co mogłoby cię zainteresować.

- No? – Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Krasnolud odłożył szary papier i przewrócił kilka stron od końca notesu.

- Są pewne poszlaki co do tego, kto mógł cię wydać.

- Wydać? – powtórzyła z nagłą pustką w umyśle.

_Nie Carver, nie Carver, nie Carver, on obiecał, tylko nie Carver…_

- Nie, nie twój święty brat-zakonnik – mruknął Varrik, zauważywszy jej wyraz twarzy. – Ten akurat siedzi cicho, chociaż bez trudu mógłby cię pogrążyć. Dobrze wiedzieć, że są jeszcze tacy, dla których rodzeństwo ma jeszcze jakieś znaczenie…

Przełknęła bez komentarza sporą dawkę osobistej goryczy, jaka towarzyszyła jego słowom, i zapytała:

- Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że ktoś na mnie doniósł? W mieście są ślady po zaklęciach, zwłaszcza tam, gdzie zapuszczamy się polować na bandytów i przemytników. To chyba logiczne, że potrafią dodać dwa do dwóch i skojarzyć, że apostata był tu w tym samym momencie co ja. Właściwie, jakby o tym pomyśleć uważniej… głupia byłam.

- W straży też są magowie, legalnie i oficjalnie przygotowani do walki. Idź, spytaj naszej drogiej pani kapitan. Nie wspominając już o paru apostatach w Dolnym Mieście. Sama znasz Andersa i Merrill, jak myślisz, ilu ich jest w ogóle?

- Sporo? – zasugerowała. – Ale templariusze ich szukają.

- Nie imiennie, a też nikt z nich nie jest tak znany i znaczący jak ty. Zakon nie działa w taki sposób, Hawke; kiedy może, stara się zostawić w spokoju wszystkie tłustsze tyłki Kirkwall. Nie ryzykowaliby Listą Popiołów, jeśli nie mieliby konkretnego świadectwa…

- Dadzą spokój, jeśli zmusimy tego człowieka do odwołania zeznań?

- Najwyraźniej moje słowa zapadają ci w pamięć tylko w delirium – skomentował z prychnięciem. – Mówiłem, zostawisz rozgrzebaną sprawę i następnym razem, kiedy narazisz się komtur, ktoś sobie przypomni i będzie rył… Musisz to ukrócić. Raz, ostro i stanowczo.

- Zlikwidowanie świadka przysłuży się mojej niewinności? – Uśmiechnęła się groźnie, demonicznie. _I niech Stwórca strzeże każdego donosiciela, który ośmieli się wejść w drodze czarodziejce na kacu._

- Sama zdecydujesz. Dam ci na niego namiary.

- Zgoda. Aha, Varrik?

- Co, Hawke?

- Dzięki za wczoraj.

- Nie ma sprawy.

-…-

- Avelino?

Aedale weszła do koszar w twierdzy wicehrabiego, rozglądając się za przyjaciółką. Było już późne popołudnie, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi – zanim spisała od Varrika konieczne informacje, wpadła do rezydencji, pogoniła robotników, wysłuchała reprymendy matki znużonej jej ciągłą nieobecnością, przebrała się w czyste szaty… minęło pół dnia. W dodatku ból głowy wcale nie zamierzał zniknąć, odzywając się co jakiś czas tępym pulsowaniem.

Koszary były rozkosznie ciche i chłodne. Większość strażników wyszła już na patrole; przez chwilę Aedale pomyślała, że Avelina również pracuje, ale jeden rzut oka na grafik upewnił ją, że dokładnie godzinę temu skończył się ostatni z jej dzisiejszych wypadów. Zajrzała do sypialń, a potem do gabinetu kapitan. Były puste, nie licząc elfiej służącej wycierającej podłogę wokół zagraconego biurka.

Gdzie mogła być uzależniona od pracy, szorstka i praworządna pani kapitan, której prywatne życie ograniczało się do, na zmianę, matkowania Aedale i miażdżenia czaszek jej wrogów?

- Avelino!

Rozejrzała się wokół. Kiedy upewniła się, że nie przechodzi akurat żaden ze szlachciców, a nieliczni pozostali strażnicy zebrali się w garkuchni, wymamrotała pod nosem drobny urok na poprawę słuchu. Jej uszy zalśniły na złoto, ale pośpiesznie zakryła je ciemnymi włosami.

Jej ojciec nauczył ją tego zaklęcia dawno temu, wspominając z rozrzewnieniem szczęsne chwile spędzone na podsłuchiwaniu rodzieństwa. „Ale uważaj, królewno, żeby nie dowiedzieć się przypadkiem czegoś, czego wiedzieć nie chcesz" – dodawał i natychmiast przypominał, że rozmowy rodzicielskie są jedną z tych właśnie rzeczy. „A poza tym i tak znam przeciwzaklęcie."

Rozejrzała się wokół. Gwar dobiegający z garkuchni przybrał na sile, rozróżniała głosy poszczególnych strażników proszących o dokładkę i narzekających na lurowatą zupę. Opowieści z patrolów. Sprośne żarty. Porównywanie stopnia pogięcia pancerzy. Całkowity brak Aveliny.

Elfia służąca w gabinecie po drugiej stronie korytarza zaczęła nucić wysokim, melodyjnym głosem. Aedale z ciekawości przeszła parę kroków w stronę pomieszczenia; dźwięk natychmiast się urwał. Znów się oddaliła – i usłyszała, jak elfka podejmuje melodię.

- … to zależy. Mógłbyś udać się do wicehrabiego i wyjaśnić sytuację, ale z racji twojej rasy nie sądzę, żeby to dało jakiś skutek.

- Łaźnia? – mruknęła Aedale. Przeszła do koszar w głąb budynku, idąc za oddalonym głosem Aveliny, która najwyraźniej tłumaczyła komuś prawo o nieruchomościach. – A więc schadzka, pani kapitan… A dziesięć sposobów na zalegalizowanie prawa własności do posiadłości to pewnie strażniczy rodzaj flirtu?

Stanęła przed drzwiami do mniejszej łaźni, która, jak wiedziała z opowieści Aveliny i plotek Varrika, stanowiła zwykle miejsce konsumowania zróżnicowania płciowego w straży. Co prawda krasnolud ujął to mniej delikatnie…

Zdjęła zaklęcie i zapukała. Monolog strażniczki urwał się jak ucięty nożem. Aedale miała nadzieję, że nie zdążyli się posunąć w zalotach zbyt daleko – potrzebowała teraz Aveliny skupionej, rzeczowej i - w miarę możliwości - nie wściekłej do granic możliwości za przeszkadzanie w intymnej sytuacji.

_ Swoją drogą, kto to taki?_ Nie odezwał się jeszcze, więc Aedale nie mogła rozpoznać po głosie; zapewne jakiś strażnik. Ale, o ile jej było wiadomo, Avelina od czasu śmierci swojego męża nie spotykała się z nikim. Tym bardziej dziwnym było, że nie wyznała prawdy o swojej nowej sympatii jedynej przyjaciółce.

Zapukała po raz kolejny.

- Avelino, to ja, Hawke! Potrzebuję cię.

Drzwi uchyliły się, a w szparze pojawiła się twarz strażniczki – piegowata i szczęśliwie niezarumieniona. Kiwnęła głową, ale zamiast, jak oczekiwała Aedale, wyjść do niej na korytarz, wciągnęła magiczkę do środka i zamknęła drzwi.

Hawke rozejrzała się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu; mała łaźnia miała tylko jedno wąskie, wysokie okienko i to od wschodu. Pod oknem stał amant Aveliny, okryty szarym, długim płaszczem, z kapturem zarzuconym na głowę.

Coś nie grało… Byli zdecydowanie zbyt przyzwoicie ubrani. Postać pod oknem zwróciła się w jej stronę i zrzuciła kaptur.

- Fenris?

Aedale, zdezorientowana, popatrzyła najpierw na elfa, a potem na Avelinę – i zabolała ją głowa.

- Czy ktoś mógłby wyjaśnić mi, co się tu dzieje? – rzuciła w przestrzeń.

Strażniczka przewróciła oczyma.

- Paranoja – odparła zwięźle. – Nieczęsto służę za pośrednika nieruchomości, a już na pewno nigdy nie robię tego w łaźni. Ale Fenris _nalegał _na dyskrecję.

- Wolę nie być widziany w twierdzy wicehrabiego – stwierdził sucho elf, zrzucając płaszcz na drewnianą balię. Szara, zgrzebna tkanina zsunęła się z jego szczupłej sylwetki, ujawniając zwykłą zbroję i niewielką tubę z dokumentami. – Chcę tej posiadłości. Legalnie lub nielegalnie.

- Odważne słowa jak na sekretną schadzkę z kapitan straży – skomentowała Aedale. Fenris bezgłośnie parsknął po swojemu. _Chce tej posiadłości… bo powiedziałam mu, żeby został. _Poczuła dziwne ciepło, rozlewające się na całe ciało, podobne do magii przepływającej przez tętnice, ale subtelniejsze, łagodniejsze. Naglący ból w piersi, z którego istnienia nie zdawała sobie sprawy, ale który męczył ją od wczorajszego wieczoru – _stalowe, szponiaste, zimne, ostre rękawice –_ rozpłynął się i zniknął.

- Możesz to uważać za nietypową wizytę u doradcy – stwierdziła Avelina, posyłając jej miażdżące spojrzenie za słowo „schadzka". - Fenrisie, póki twój pan żyje…

- Właściciel – wycedził elf.

- Póki twój właściciel żyje, posiadłość jest legalnie jego. Każdy sposób odzyskania jej legalnie musiałby skończyć się twoimi negocjacjami z wicehrabią lub seneszalem. Dopiero kiedy umrze, a po dom nie zgłosi się żaden spadkobierca, możesz go dostać prawem zasiedzenia. Żaden z dokumentów, które przyniosłeś, nie jest w stanie tego zmienić.

- Wygląda na to, że wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi chcą mnie skłonić do jak najszybszego zabicia Danariusa – stwierdził Fenris z odcieniem ironii. – A jeśli zechcę zostać tu nielegalnie?

Avelina westchnęła ciężko.

- Wtedy pewna kapitan straży będzie cię przeklinać dniem i nocą, ale postara się tak układać trasy patroli, żeby strażnicy nie kręcili się wokół twojej posiadłości.

- Rozumiem – odparł elf krótko, a jego oczy na moment spoczęły na Aedale, nim pochylił głowę przed strażniczką. – Dziękuję.

- Cały problem po mojej stronie – odparła zmęczonym głosem Avelina. Fenris pochylił się i podniósł płaszcz, okrywając się szczelnie, a potem zrobił krok w kierunku drzwi. Aedale zatrzymała go gestem.

- Zostań. Myślę, że będę potrzebowała waszej pomocy.

- Co się stało, Hawke? Znowu chodzi o przemytników lyrium? – spytała strażniczka, bystro wpatrując się w twarz Aedale. Czarodziejka zawahała się.

- I tak, i nie. Chodzi o to…

_A/N:_

_Rozdział miał być dużo dłuższy i wyjaśniać więcej, ale ostatecznie postanowiłam skrócić go do minimum, żeby móc zająć się późniejszymi fragmentami. Każda część jak do tej pory oscyluje w okolicach czterech-pięciu stron w Wordzie (Times New Roman 12, bez odstępów między akapitami) i tak zapewne zostanie._

_Zapraszam do czytania i proszę o komentarze. Dodaje się je bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna._


	5. Spiski

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział piąty**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_-…-_

_- Co się stało, Hawke? Znowu chodzi o przemytników lyrium? – spytała strażniczka, bystro wpatrując się w twarz Aedale. Czarodziejka zawahała się._

_- I tak, i nie. Chodzi o to…_

_ -…-_

Kapitan templariuszy zdjęła but i rzuciła nim o ścianę.

Gdyby dzień wcześniej ktoś ośmieliłby się jej powiedzieć, że najlepsi ludzie Zakonu – karni, kreatywni, wyszkoleni, wierni, piastujący najwyższe stanowiska – okażą się zwykłymi przekupnymi szujami, a przed oblicze sprawiedliwości przyprowadzi ich dorobkiewicz, plunęłaby w twarz ohydnemu oszczercy. A dziś…

Nie była idiotką – tacy nie wywalczali sobie najwyższych godności krwią i potem. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że najgorsze zagrożenie dla Zakonu stanowi sam Zakon. Nawet bunt magów nie był w stanie równać się niebezpieczeństwu, jakim byli templariusze sami dla siebie; ich siła opierała się na nieskazitelnej czystości myśli i słów. Dlatego rycerze musieli być kontrolowani. Nie można było pozwolić na skazę w śnieżnobiałych szeregach sług Stwórcy, tych, których sama Andrasta wyznaczyła na zbrojne ramię świętej wiary. Mogli zostać pokonani, mogli zostać wybici – ludzkie mięśnie są zawodne, a Stwórca wyznacza swoim dzieciom różne losy. Ale publiczna kompromitacja byłaby wyrokiem śmierci na cały Zakon.

Dlatego podawano im lyrium. Słodki, iskrzący pył metalu, w który skrystalizowała się czysta magia, wzmacniał umiejętności rycerzy i wyczulał ich zmysły. I uzależniał. A ponieważ wszystkie umowy handlowe na wydobycie lyrium były w rękach kościoła, konkluzja była prosta: ten, który chciał żyć, mógł żyć tylko zgodnie z regułą Zakonu.

Oczywiście wiedziała, że istnieje grupa przemytników lyrium, którzy od dawna po cichu łamali monopol, wydobywając cenny surowiec na własną rękę i po olbrzymich kosztach, by potem sprzedać go na czarnym rynku. Póki proceder był całkowicie niezwiązany z Zakonem, traktowała go jako uciążliwą rybkę czepiającą się boku rekina. Owszem, sprawiał nieco trudności, ale był także pożyteczny; dzięki jego stałemu monitorowaniu można było bez trudu namierzać kolejnych magów-apostatów, którzy zaopatrywali się w mikstury. Kapitan była święcie przekonana, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

Do momentu, w którym pojawiła się Aedale Hawke.

Ta fereldeńska uchodźczyni, która wyrąbała sobie drogę do Górnego Miasta stalą i słowem, coraz częściej była na ustach możnych. Kapitan słyszała to nazwisko kilka razy, zawsze w kontekście heroicznych czynów, jakie jej przypisywano; oczyszczenie Kościanego Szybu ze smoków, uratowanie syna wicehrabiego, udane negocjacje z qunari… Kiedy więc podczas audiencji u komtur po raz pierwszy ujrzała wschodzącą gwiazdę Kirkwall, była nieco rozczarowana jej skromną, niemal dziewczęcą prezencją.

Hawke natychmiast zrujnowała te pozory, brawurowo przedstawiając niezbite dowody na zepsucie w Zakonie, które sięgnęło przerażających rozmiarów. Oto ci, których ceniła najwyżej, zaufani templariusze odpowiedzialni za dostawy lyrium do Zakonu i Kręgu, zostali przeżarci duchem niezgody i nieposłuszeństwa. Uchodźczyni sprezentowała dokumenty na to, że od ponad roku – roku! – w krasnoludzkich kopalniach mających umowę z Kirkwall wydobywano o połowę więcej lyrium niż to, co trafiało do magazynów. Ogrom spisku był zatrważający: uczestniczyli w nim templariusze na wszystkich szczeblach, krasnoludy nadziemne, sztygarzy strzegący żył lyrium i spore brygady wynajętych przemytników. Pod płaszczykiem stałej, wliczonej w ryzyko niewielkiej dywersji na czarny rynek przemykały olbrzymie ilości magicznego surowca. Było to o tyle wygodne, że templariusze odpowiedzialni za monitorowanie przemytu byli jednocześnie tymi, którzy go napędzali – co wyjaśniało, dlaczego na zakonnych papierach wszystko zgadzało się perfekcyjnie.

I na co to wszystko? Nie dla chęci zysku, nie z osobistych pobudek, nie ze względu na jakieś rozległe skazy charakteru. Nie. Templariusze chcieli być wolni.

Uwolnić rynek wydobycia lyrium, bura suka jego mać! Kapitan trzasnęła drugim butem, tym razem swoje ascetyczne, twarde łóżko. Dać możliwość wyboru uzależnionym rycerzom! Udostępnić im proszek poza Zakonem! I proszę, jak ładnie na tym wyszli! W Dolnym Mieście namnożyło się apostatów, stłuczone filakteria w skarbcach oznajmiały, że magowie uciekają spod opieki Kręgu, skoro dzięki nadmiarowi lyrium na czarnym rynku Kirkwall metal staniał i stał się dostępny dla każdego z odpowiednimi kontaktami. Konsekwencje wydawały się niemal nie do ogarnięcia rozumem. Mogło to spowodować wielki krach na rynkach wydobywczych całego Thedas; mogło przyczynić się do olbrzymiego skoku liczby apostatów, co oznaczało zachwianie równowagi Kręgu, nie, wszystkich Kręgów; a gdyby proceder potrwał jeszcze dłużej, całkowicie zniszczyłby zakonne zapasy lyrium, co oznaczało dla templariuszy utratę zmysłów albo złamanie monopolu. W najlepszym wypadku Zakon w Kirkwall zmieniłby się w twierdzę pełną bełkoczących szaleńców. W najgorszym pełną zdrajców.

Boska w Val Royaux nie mogła się o tym dowiedzieć. Inaczej oddział zakonny w Kirkwall był skończony.

Kapitan potrząsnęła głową, zrzucając kaptur i płaszcz, które wylądowały na gołej kamiennej podłodze. Rozpięła naramienniki, a potem przesunęła dłonią po spojeniach napierśnika, który z cichym chrzęstem rozdzielił się na dwa łatwe do zdjęcia elementy. Komtur podjęła już najważniejsze kroki. Do lochów pod twierdzą – Andraście niech będą dzięki za tę spuściznę łowców niewolników, która już wielokrotnie się przydawała – trafili wszyscy templariusze piastujący jakieś stanowiska przy kontrolowaniu handlu lyrium. Posłaniec niósł ostry w wymowie list do krasnoludzkiej gildii kupców, żądający natychmiastowego wydania handlarzy związanych ze spiskiem. Komtur też osobiście, po raz pierwszy od kilku lat, udała się do ekranowanego skarbca z zakonnymi zapasami lyrium i upewniła się ostatecznie, że nie przeceniała zagrożenia.

Były żałośnie szczupłe. A co, jeżeli planem templariuszy-zdrajców nie było zamordowanie lub przeciągnięcie na swoją stronę wszystkich współbraci? W miarę kurczenia się zapasów lyrium podawano by coraz mniejszą dawkę, aż w końcu zastąpiono by go zwyczajnym sproszkowanym kwarcem… To… byłoby… Kapitan zacisnęła zęby. Całkowita porażka. Uzależniony templariusz odstawiony od źródła lyrium był skazany na utratę zmysłów. Ale stopniowe, powolne zmniejszanie dawki… prowadziło do uwolnienia.

Trzeba było coś zrobić. Co prawda jeśli główny sprawca zaburzenia, czyli zdradziecka część Zakonu, zostanie natychmiast unieszkodliwiona, to po odcięciu głowy cały ten zbrodniczy organizm upadnie, a rynek się unormuje. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że zapasy lyrium były niewystarczające dla Kręgu w Kirkwall, a komtur wzdragała się przed zmniejszeniem dawki przypadającej na jednego templariusza.

Aedale Hawke częściowo rozwiązała ten problem, przekazując Zakonowi przechwycony ładunek lyrium, który miał trafić na czarny rynek. Gdyby nie to, jego brak stałby się o wiele bardziej palący. Mimo to…

Hawke! Rozluźniony napierśnik spadł z brzękiem na podłogę, kiedy kapitan wyprostowała się na swoją pełną wysokość. Nie było możliwe, żeby ta kobieta nie było w to zamieszana. Ona była kluczem. Kapitan znała jej historię, wiedziała, że wraz z drużyną krasnoludów udała się na Głębokie Ścieżki i spędziła tam wiele czasu… z pewnością docierając aż do podziemnych kopalni, gdzie mogła negocjować ze sztygarami!

Zaś w momencie, w którym ilość lyrium w magazynach stała się krytyczna, postanowiła poddać się Zakonowi – w sposób, który dla kogoś mniej bystrego od kapitan mógł wydawać się całkowicie bez skazy. Wschodząca spadkobierczyni Amellów bohatersko uratowała templariuszy, Zakon i rynek. Obnażając w ten sposób jego wewnętrzną słabość. Gorszego ciosu być nie mogło.

Miała brata w Zakonie, młody Carver Hawke służył w jej oddziale, przechodził szkolenie i przyjął swoją pierwszą dawkę lyrium nie tak dawno temu – nie było dla nikogo tajemnicą, że wbrew woli matki i siostry. Może ujawnienie zepsucia w samym sercu Zakonu miało powstrzymać go przed przysięgą?

Nie. Musiało chodzić o coś jeszcze. Musiało…

Transporty były niepełne. Lyrium nie trafiło w całości do magazynków zakonu, komtur rozmawiała z nią o tym – zaraz po tym, jak przestała kląć jak szewc, przypominając wszystkim, że najwyższy zwierzchnik Zakonu w Kirkwall pochodzi z biedoty. Hawke, Hawke, Hawke… Amellowie… jej matka uciekła z domu rodzinnego, aby wyjść za apostatę. Skażona magią krew. Celowe upokorzenie i rozbicie Zakonu. Zniknięcie lyrium. Dodatkowy bonus w postaci brata.

Hawke jest magiem.

Potężnym, genialnym i nieludzko sprytnym apostatą, który w iście szatański sposób osłabił Zakon, osiągając z tego wszelkie korzyści, łącznie z reputacją stróża wiary.

Kapitan zadrżały ręce. Musi o tym powiedzieć Radzie… nie. Musi o tym powiedzieć komtur.

Podniosła but.

-…-

- …a przynajmniej tak to wygląda według Varrika – zakończyła Aedale, przysiadłszy na balii. Fenris zmrużył oczy z lekką drwiną.

- Zwłaszcza ten ostatni fragment?

- No, może i dodałam trochę od siebie – przyznała czarodziejka bez najmniejszej skruchy, a Avelina wzniosła oczy do nieba. – Ważne jest, że Zakon na mnie poluje i to zupełnie nie z tego powodu, co trzeba.

- Ponieważ gdyby polował z odpowiedniego powodu, dobrowolnie oddałabyś się w ich ręce – stwierdził Fenris poważnie. Aedale wyszczerzyła się.

- Nie wykluczam takiej możliwości. Ale to ja ustalam, który powód jest odpowiedni.

- A który jest?

- Hmmm… - Aedale udała, że się zastanawia. – Gdyby wyśledzili, że mam w piwniczce pod posiadłością roczny zapas paprykowej czekolady, w uznaniu dla ich intelektu osobiście poszłabym do komtur i wyznała wszystkie swoje grzechy.

- Paprykowa czekolada? – Fenris uniósł kącik ust. – Kolejna rzecz, o której o sobie nie wiemy? Całkiem smaczna.

- Coś takiego w ogóle istnieje? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Aedale. Oczy elfa zabłysły.

- Jest całkiem popularna w Tevinter. Magistrowie jedzą ją w zastępie lyrium, żeby wzmocnić swoją moc, a niewolnicy, żeby się utuczyć na ofiarę.

- Serio?

- Nie.

- ZAŻARTOWAŁEŚ! – krzyknęła triumfalnie Aedale, wskazując na elfa palcem. – Naprawdę zażartowałeś, Fenris! Muszę o tym powiedzieć Varrikowi! Zapiszemy to! Ogłosimy ten dzień świętem narodowym!

Elf parsknął po swojemu i odwrócił głowę. Aedale była _pewna, _że zrobił to, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Pogratulowała sobie w myślach, nie mogąc nie powstrzymać od obserwowania linii ścięgien jego szyi, kiedy chował twarz w zagłębieniu ramienia. Białe włosy opadały na odsłonięty kark, jaskrawo odcinając się od ciemnej, szorstkiej jak popiół skóry.

Avelina odchrząknęła znacząco.

- Hawke…

- Tak. Więc. – Wróciła do rzeczywistości. – Według źródeł Varrika ta kapitan jest najbardziej prawdopodobnym donosicielem. Nazywa się Caegra i jest ekstremalnie lojalna wobec komtur, żyje w twierdzy od czasu zdobycia przez nią tego stanowiska. Inni kapitanowie wymieniają się ciągle, ona jest najstarsza stażem. Udowodnienie mi apostazji ma być według niej skandalem, który usprawiedliwi spisek templariuszy. Bo ich opętałam, bo plugawiec, w jakiego się zmieniłam, działał genialnie i bez ujawniania się, żerując na ich najgłębszych instynktach…

- Czy templariusze traktują tak każdego, który wydobędzie ich z kłopotów? – spytał sucho Fenris. Aedale wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie mam z nimi raczej bliskich kontaktów, ale Carver zachowywał się podobnie, kiedy wytykałam mu dziury w koszuli.

- Chcą po prostu usunąć świadka schizmy w Zakonie – uznała Avelina. – To bardzo polityczna zagrywka. Templariusz może być słaby, ale ma być wierny. W straży działa ta sama zasada.

- Ale w straży nie uzależniacie ludzi od magicznego dopalacza, każdy może odejść, kiedy tylko zechce. Gdybym wiedziała o tym spisku, może faktycznie bym im pomogła.

- Udowodnienie apostazji będzie równoznaczne z udziałem w tej intrydze, prawda? – Avelina zaczęła chodzić po łaźni, jej okute stalą buty stukały po podłodze. – I to za intrygę chcą cię… unieszkodliwić?

- Tak. Varrik powiedział, żebym im udowodniła, że sama myśl o mnie jako apostacie jest śmieszna.

- Jedynym sposobem ostatecznego stwierdzenia, czy ktoś ma zdolności magiczne, czy nie – odezwał się Fenris – jest wpuszczenie maga do umysłu, żeby zbadał łączność z Pustką. Co w twoim przypadku równałoby się schwytaniu.

- Czyli nie mogę im udowodnić, że _nie _jestem magiem?

- Nie. Bo jesteś.

- Wiem, że jestem. – Aedale przewróciła oczyma. – Oni mają myśleć, że nie jestem.

- Nie o to tu chodzi, Hawke – przerwała im Avelina. – Jeśli udowodnisz, że to oskarżenie jest wyssane z palca, fakt twoich zdolności czy ich braku nie będzie miał znaczenia.

Twarz Aedale rozjaśniła się w nagłym zrozumieniu.

- Czyli… ośmieszyć kapitan Caegrę w oczach komtur?

- Dokładnie. A teraz… - Avelina zatrzymała się przy drzwiach i przez kilka sekund uważnie nasłuchiwała. – Nie ma nikogo. Wynoście się stąd, zanim _ja _zostanę ośmieszona przez schadzki z elfim uciekinierem i szlachcianką.

- Naraz.

- Zamknij się, Hawke.

_A/N:_

_Akcja się rozwiiijaaaaa. Na potrzeby fanfika założyłam, że wszyscy kapitanowie templariuszy (czyli w Kirkwall na przykład Cullen) w danej placówce Zakonu razem z komturem tworzą Radę Zakonną, która decyduje o najważniejszych kwestiach._

_Zapraszam do czytania i proszę o komentarze. Dodaje się je bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna._


	6. Uśmiechy

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział szósty**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_-…-…-…-…-_

_- Wynoście się stąd, zanim _ja_ zostanę ośmieszona przez schadzki z elfim uciekinierem i szlachcianką._

_-…-…-…-…-_

Koszary były puste i ciche.

Zza rogu wychynęła czarna grzywka i zmrużone, błękitne oczy. Zerknęły w prawo. Potem w lewo. Potem przed siebie.

- Czysto! Idziemy! – zakomenderowała Aedale. Przemknęli się przez korytarz na palcach, po czym schowali za kolumną. Ramiona czarodziejki podejrzanie zadrgały, ale Fenris najwyraźniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, po czubek nosa zakryty szarym płaszczem. Aedale przyłożyła dłoń do czoła i wychynęła konspiracyjnie najpierw z jednej, potem z drugiej strony kolumny.

- Wróg na horyzoncie! Musimy zachować ostrożność!

Wróg, czyli trzech znudzonych szlachciców czekających na audiencję u wicehrabiego, kopał w ścianę. Strażnik strojący przy drzwiach obserwował grupkę błękitnokrwistych ze zmrużonymi oczyma.

Najmłodszy i z jakiegoś powodu najbardziej łysiejący z towarzystwa znowu ulżył sobie kopniakiem w bogatą, rzeźbioną boazerię.

- Ser, proszę natychmiast przestać kopać ścianę!

Szlachcic nadął się niczym indor, a szata na jego brzuchu napięła się niepokojąco. Aedale pociągnęła rękaw Fenrisa i przegalopowali za kolejną kolumnę.

- Kim jesteś, żeby tak się do mnie odzywać? – spytał młodzieniaszek butnie, kładąc dłonie po obu stronach pokaźnego brzuszyska.

- Strażnikiem, który zaraz wyprowadzi cię z twierdzy, jeśli jeszcze raz kopniesz tę cholerną ścianę.

- Ach, doprawdy? Czy ty wiesz, kim jest mój ojciec?

Położyła palec na wargach. Powoli, starając się zachować całkowitą dyskrecję, przesuwali się wzdłuż kolumnady i przeskakiwali za kolejną podporę w momencie, w którym słyszeli kolejne odsłony konfliktu tragicznego między szlachetnie urodzonymi a pięścią prawa.

- … I żebyś mi się tu więcej nie pokazywał!

Zatrzymali się przed ostatnią kolumną. Nie było możliwości, żeby przemknąć się wyjściem bez zwracania uwagi strzegących wrót strażników.

Aedale wymieniła spojrzenia z kapturem i wyciągnęła kostur. Cisnęła w drzwi Uderzeniem Umysłu. Strażnicy po obu stronach zakołysali się, przez kilka sekund zupełnie nieświadomi; wystarczyło, aby wyskoczyli z twierdzy niczym ścigane króliki.

Wypadli na dzielnicę Górnego Miasta niemal bez tchu; Fenris zrzucił kaptur i obejrzał się niespokojnie za siebie.

- To było bezmyślne, Hawke.

Magiczka spojrzała na jego ponurą, zaniepokojoną minę i zakrztusiła się śmiechem.

Elf pozwolił jej się wychichotać do woli z najlżejszym cieniem uśmiechu. Założył ręce na piersiach, zapominając, jak to dziwacznie wygląda w płaszczu, a kiedy Aedale wreszcie ucichła, zmierzył ją spojrzeniem.

- Mam powody, żeby się ukrywać – powiedział poważnie, co wywołało kolejny atak śmiechu. Przewrócił oczyma. – Hawke!

- C-co, panie szpieg? – wykrztusiła Aedale, zakrywając sobie usta.

- Myślisz, że rzucanie zaklęć na strażników w momencie, w którym Zakon prowadzi śledztwo w sprawie twojej apostazji, jest mądre? Śmiało, idź do Katowni i wyczaruj Burzę na komtur. Z pewnością będzie zachwycona.

Aedale spoważniała.

- Cóż, może nie było to szczególnie dojrzałe… - przyznała niechętnie – ale Uderzenie Umysłu nie zostawia śladów, a obiekty są nieświadome. Na tym to polega.

Fenris uniósł brew.

- Niemniej było to użycie magii w pełnej strażników twierdzy wicehrabiego.

- Tak, tak! – Aedale parsknęła, zirytowana kierunkiem, w jaki zmierzała ta rozmowa. – Zrozumiałam. Żadnych zaklęć u wicehrabiego.

- Czasami zachowujesz się… nieodpowiedzialnie – powiedział Fenris po chwili, unikając jej wzroku i kładąc wyraźny nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

- Co masz na myśli? – Aedale znieruchomiała.

Oczywiście, wiele brakowało jej do wyważonej i bezwzględnej Aveliny, która nie uznawała rozrywek prócz okazjonalnego wypadu na piwo – co najczęściej kończyło się licznymi aresztowaniami pod zarzutem Pijaństwa, Kieszonkowstwa lub Nieodpowiedniego Zachowywania Się. Aedale, chociaż wielokrotnie karcona przez swoją praworządną przyjaciółkę, wierzyła w humor jako tarczę przed ciemnymi sztuczkami życia, jako okazjonalne odskocznie od świata pełnego machlojek, sieci politycznych, przestępczych i rodowych układów, w którym nieustannie ścierały się siły prawości i nieprawości, kwitł przemyt, handel żywym towarem, ciągle toczyły się wojny.

Otworzyła usta, aby wygłosić miażdżącą mowę obronną, ale nagle nabrała podejrzenia, że Fenris nie o tym myślał.

_Varrik, jeśli odważyłeś się…_

- Jeśli planowałaś upić się do nieprzytomności, mogłem wyciągnąć coś innego niż wino. Zdaje się, że niektórzy goście Danariusa gustowali w orzammarskim bimbrze.

_Już nie żyjesz, krasnoludzie. Jesteś chodzącym trupem. GINIESZ!_

- Czy byłoby to wielkim nietaktem, gdybym spytał, dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

- Tak. – Aedale zacisnęła zęby.

- Zaryzykuję. – Najwyraźniej przyszła jego kolej na rozrywkę cudzym kosztem. Wydawał się całkiem nieźle bawić, obserwując pociemniałe z irytacji oczy czarodziejki.

_Niedoczekanie!_

_- _Z wielu powodów – odparła spokojnie. – Jak na przykład odejście mojego brata, który od pół roku nie chce wybaczyć mi odsunięcia od wyprawy. – Cień ulgi w jego oczach? – Śmierć mojej siostry. Zmęczenie matki. Oraz fakt, że od dłuższego czasu nie mogę się napić, żeby nie spowodować lawiny plotek, skandalików i dociekań.

Czyżby Fenris miał poczucie winy, że to ich wczorajszy wieczór popchnął ją do podobnie desperackich kroków? Cóż… miał rację. Ale mimo wszystko to, co powiedziała, było prawdą. I nie musiał wiedzieć o tym nic nieznaczącym, drobnym powodzie – sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego widok jego ponownie nałożonych rękawic tak ją zabolał.

Nie była przecież słabą, egzaltowaną panienką, która poszukiwała emocji w najbardziej niewinnych gestach. Psiamać, była weteranką Czerwonej Stali, której przywódcę własnoręcznie zabiła miesiąc po wystąpieniu z ich szeregów – w samoobronie, ale zawsze. Przeszła ciężką katorgę jako uchodźczyni, budując sobie opinię twardej, niezłomnej kobiety, która zaczęła od zera, a skończyła jako ziemianka w Górnym Mieście. I nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się podobne załamanie, nigdy, nawet po śmierci Bethany – aż do teraz.

Czyżby życie szlacheckie sprawiało, że się rozklejała?

- Przykro mi – powiedział Fenris niemal miękko. – Nie wiedziałem, że jest to dla ciebie takim ciężarem.

- Bo nie jest – stwierdziła sucho. – Na ogół…

- …żyjesz normalnie, starając się poradzić przede wszystkim problemom teraźniejszości, które wyrastają przed tobą – wpadł jej w słowo elf. – Nie myślisz o tym, bo wydaje ci się to bez znaczenia, a wtedy, kiedy zaczyna boleć, jesteś wystarczająco silna, żeby dać sobie radę sama.

Popatrzyła na niego bez słowa, a potem skinęła głową.

- Varrik już zdążył ułożyć opowieść o moich pijackich rozterkach? Na Stwórcę, jest coraz szybszy.

- Nie Varrik. – Potrząsnął głową. – Izabela.

Izabela! Ach tak. Była w nieporównywalnie bliższych kontaktach z Fenrisem niż ktokolwiek inny z drużyny – w swojej bezpośredniości lekceważyła sobie całkowicie aurę zimnego dystansu, jaką zazwyczaj generował. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu wydawało się, że mu to odpowiada.

Ale… Lepiej lub gorzej pamiętała wszystko, co mówiła do Varrika, natomiast we wspomnieniach z picia z Izabelą było wiele białych plam. Na pewno rozmawiały o facetach... można było przypisać jej wiele cech, ale na pewno nie tępoty. Aedale poczuła zimny dreszcz. A co, jeśli domyśliła się treści długich westchnień znad kufla i postanowiła podzielić się tą wiedzą z ich obiektem?

- Przyszła do mojej posiadłości późno w nocy, pijana w sztok – kontynuował Fenris z błyskiem w oku. – Poskarżyła się, że krasnolud zabrał jej kompana do picia i zaoferowała mi przejęcie tego stanowiska. Nie byłem zainteresowany, więc zajęła moje łóżko i do rana układała sprośne ballady o miłości tego krasnoluda do czarodziejki.

- Co… nie! – Aedale zaczerwieniła się intensywnie. – Ja i Varrik nigdy… Na tyłek Andrasty! Izabela!

- Domyśliłem się. Między wierszami wyczytałem, co się naprawdę stało. – Spojrzał na nią z najdelikatniejszym odcieniem uśmiechu. – Cieszę się, że cię zgarnął, Izabela nie jest dobrym kompanem do picia na umór. Zawsze jest odrobinę zbyt trzeźwa.

- Tak, bo to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy pijana ląduje w twoim łóżku – odgryzła się z nutą drwiny.

Uniósł brew.

- Nie spałem z nią, jeśli to masz na myśli. Nie tęsknię za wstydliwymi chorobami.

Aedale parsknęła cicho, rozważając wczorajszą noc.

- Wygląda na to, że dwóch z naszej drużyny zupełnie niezależnie od siebie postanowiło odegrać wobec mnie wolę ojca. Wspaniale!

- Nie odgrywam roli ojca – odrzekł sucho Fenris. – Informuję cię tylko, że jeśli postanowisz upić się po raz kolejny, możesz to zrobić w lepszym towarzystwie i z pewnością o wiele lepszym trunkiem.

Nie mogła powstrzymać złośliwego uśmiechu.

- U Andersa, na przykład?

- Nie nazwałbym go lepszym towarzystwem – mruknął Fenris, ale nie podjął prowokacji. Aedale pogratulowała sobie w duchu. Właśnie otrzymała praktycznie dosłowne zaproszenie do jego posiadłości za każdym razem, kiedy będzie ją coś gnębić. Elf musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, kiedy je formułował. Pod szorstką powłoką słów unosił się miękki, przyjazny przekaz: _przyjdź do mnie, kiedy będziesz potrzebować pomocy._

Zastanowiła się, czy ma to jakiś związek z jego wczorajszym wybuchem – strzaskaną butelką, szczątkami kielicha, szkarłatnym winem rozlanym na podłodze…

Szary płaszcz sprawiał, że jego skóra wydawała się jaśniejsza, siwe włosy rozsypały się na kapturze w nieładzie. Światło dnia wydobyło z jego twarzy każde załamanie, każdą krzywiznę, pogłębiło cienie na zapadniętych policzkach, jednocześnie rozświetlając oczy.

Ocknęła się.

- Varrik dał mi listę osób, którym nadepnęła na odcisk kapitan Caegra. Ich świadectwa pomogą nam skonstruować sytuację, w której dojdzie do kompromitacji. Pomyślałam, że najlepiej by było, gdybyśmy udowodnili jej współudział w spisku, wtedy oskarżenie rzucone na mnie wyglądałoby na przemyślną próbę zrzucenia odpowiedzialności.

Kiwnął głową.

- Kim są ci ludzie?

- Większość to półświatek. I komtur, i kapitan są sierotami z Dolnego Miasta, które wstąpiły na służbę do Zakonu. Chciałabym, żebyś pomógł mi ich odwiedzić, to nie są miłe nazwiska…

- … tylko takie, które się wypowiada z mieczem w ręku. Rozumiem. – Fenris sięgnął na plecy po długą, ciężką klingę, musnął dłonią rękojeść. – A inni?

Promiennie błękitne oczy Aedale zabłysły, a na twarz wypełzł groźny uśmieszek.

- Templariusze zamieszani w spisek. Muszę się z nimi skontaktować.

- Według twojej opowieści są w lochach Katowni.

- Właśnie.

_A/N:_

_Ponieważ w mechanice zaklęć Dragon Age bardzo brakuje mi znanych z D&D czarów umysłu i szkoły Zauroczeń, pozwoliłam sobie zmodyfikować działanie obszarowego Uderzenia Umysłu (przerywającego akcje wrogów, przy dobrych rzutach powalającego ich na ziemię) o elementy krótkotrwałego Zamętu (brak kontroli nad postacią, niemożność korzystania z umiejętności i czarów). Z tym, że ten Zamęt jest obszarowy i trwa najwyżej minutę._

_Zapraszam do czytania i proszę o komentarze. Dodaje się je bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna._


	7. Elfy

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział siódmy**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_-…-…-…-…-_

_- Templariusze zamieszani w spisek. Muszę się z nimi skontaktować._

_- Według twojej opowieści są w lochach Katowni._

_- Właśnie._

_-…-…-…-…-_

- A… a… a…

- Anders – usłużnie podsunął podpowiedź mag.

- Aaapsik! – kichnęła Aedale dramatycznie. Wyprostowała się i obrzuciła go piorunującym spojrzeniem. - Naprawdę powinieneś tu posprzątać.

Ciemna, zakurzona klinika nie zmieniła się przez ostatnie pół roku ani odrobinę, prócz faktu, że szorstkie drewniane stoły zrobiły się nieznacznie chudsze. Anders może i miał talent do uzdrawiania, ale z pewnością nie obchodziło go, czy razem z krwią i wymiocinami magia usuwa z blatu warstewkę drewna. Sam spał na podobnej pryczy. Aedale, wspierana przez Varrika („Na tyłek bryłkowca, Blondasku! Złożyłeś śluby podłych warunków materialnych czy po prostu masz jakieś ukryte skłonności?"), usiłowała przekonać go do przeniesienia się w bardziej komfortowe miejsce, ale najwyraźniej Anders prędzej kopnąłby kotka, niż zostawił swoich pacjentów z samego dna biedoty. Jedyne, co mogli zrobić, to wyraźne uświadomienie wszelkim gangom i bandytom, że osobnik napadający na ten szpital będzie miał krótką i bolesną przyszłość.

Fenris rozejrzał się po przestronnym, mrocznym pomieszczeniu ze znudzeniem. Aedale wiedziała, że nie znosił Andersa, chociaż powody tej niechęci pozostały dla niej nieodgadnione; było w tym coś więcej niż po prostu chłodne uprzedzenie do maga-apostaty, jakie demonstrował wobec Merrill i niej samej – przynajmniej na początku. Działali na siebie jak dwie żrące trucizny od Tomwise'a wciśnięte do jednej fiolki i tylko świadomość wspólnych celów chroniła to wszystko przed spektakularnym wybuchem.

Zastanawiała się, na jak długo.

- Hawke, pomógłbym ci, nawet gdyby nie chodziło o ciebie. Ta kapitan templariuszy jest solą w oku wszystkich magów-rebeliantów, wszędzie węszy magię krwi i demony…

- Nazywamy to instynktem samozachowawczym – mruknął Fenris zza pleców Aedale. Zwalczyła ochotę na poczęstowanie go kuksańcem. Po pierwsze, Anders najwyraźniej nie usłyszał. Po drugie, i tak obiłaby sobie łokieć o napierśnik.

Mag przewiesił sobie kostur przez plecy i przesunął dłonią po naramienniku, strosząc pióra.

- Dobrze sterczą? – Zauważył jej spojrzenie. – Przecież nie wyjdę z domu z oklapłą zbroją.

Aedale z poważną miną wyciągnęła rękę i, wsuwając palce w miękkie pióra, nastroszyła drugie pierzaste ramię.

- Przyznaj się, ile gęsi oskubałeś na tę szatę?

- Och. – Wyglądał niemal na obrażonego. – To były orły, Hawke! Feniksy! Olbrzymie jastrzębie! Nic tak prozaicznego i prostego do obdarcia z piórek jak gąski.

- Zdecydowanie za dużo czasu spędzasz z Varrikiem.

- Ten to potrafi konfabulować, nie sądzisz? Na przykład wtedy, kiedy spytałem, jak to możliwe, że bandy Mrokowiska od dłuższego czasu omijają moją klinikę… - Anders spojrzał na nią spod oka. Aedale przybrała pokerową twarz.

- Może przekwalifikowali się na doki? Albo zaciągnęli do straży?

- Hawke, przyznałabyś się. Mógłbym ci oddać te pieniądze.

- Nie mam najbledszego cienia pojęcia, o czym mówisz – oświadczyła Aedale z kamienną twarzą.

Prześlizgując się przez plątaninę schodów i platform Mrokowiska, napotkała przez ułamek sekundy wzrok Fenrisa. Elf patrzył na nią ze zmrużonymi oczyma, a potem odwrócił się w stronę Andersa – z wypisaną na twarzy taką niechęcią i niesmakiem, że aż się wzdrygnęła.

- Nasz pierwszy cel to najemnicy, z którymi współpracowali uwięzieni templariusze – ogłosiła. – Musimy dotrzeć do nich jak najszybciej, zanim zrobi to Zakon.

Obaj towarzysze pokiwali głowami.

- Są tu, pod Mrokowiskiem, ale nie wiem dokładnie, gdzie… Będziemy musieli trochę poszukać.

- Stwórco, znowu podziemia? – jęknął Anders boleśnie. – Nie znoszę jaskiń. Pióra mi się sklejają od tej wilgoci w powietrzu…

- Mogę podmuchać – zaoferowała się uczynnie Aedale, wyciągając własny kostur. – Jedna mała Trąba Powietrzna…

Cisnął w jej włosy iskrą elektryczną.

- Ani się waż!

- Ty… ty… - zabulgotała Aedale wściekle. Ciemne, grzecznie przyklepane włosy z pieczołowicie wyznaczonym przedziałkiem uniosły się wokół głowy w kształcie malowniczej, puchatej chmury. – Moje _włosy!_

Anders rzucił na nią okiem i zwiał za róg. W ostatniej chwili – błękitny magiczny impuls poleciał wściekle, roztrzaskując drewniane poręcze. Aedale złapała się za głowę, próbując opanować nastroszony chaos.

- Andeeeeers!

- Haaaaawke! – Mag schował się za skrzynkę, unikając świetlistej błyskawicy, która z hukiem uderzyła w ścianę. – Bardzo ci do twarzy w tej fryzurze. – Przeskoczył ponad schodami. – Naprawdę!

Aedale zazgrzytała zębami i rzuciła się w pościg, powiewając napuszoną chmurą włosów. Jak _śmiał! _Jej fryzura! Mag drałował przez kładki i pomosty nad jej głową, dusząc się ze śmiechu. _Ha! Niedoczekanie! _Skupiła się; deska, na której stał Anders, zadrżała.

- Hawke, nie… - zaczął w tym samym momencie, w którym uświadomiła sobie, że stoi dokładnie pod nim.

Huknęło, trzasnęło i następną rzeczą, jaką zauważyła, był dwustufuntowy mag przygniatający ją do przegniłych desek Mrokowiska. Bolało.

A jej włosy nadal były chmurą.

- Ha-a-awke – wykrztusił Anders i wybuchnął dzikim śmiechem.

- Zaraz cię zabiję – wyrzęziła Aedale, próbując wyswobodzić ręce spod jego ciężaru. – Cholera, moje żebra! _Lecz to! _

- Ooooczywiście… Ekhm… - Przesunął dłońmi po twarzy, usiłując się uspokoić, ale obłąkańczy uśmieszek nie zniknął z jego ust. Wyciągnął dłonie nad jej mostkiem; palce zalśniły błękitnym blaskiem i ból ulotnił się z klatki piersiowej, pozostawiając jedynie uczucie niewyraźnego swędzenia.

Anders spojrzał na nią i przetoczył się na plecy, rechocząc dziko. Poderwała się z desek i przypadła do niego, okładając go pięściami w bojowym szale.

- Nigdy! Więcej! Nie! Tykaj! Moich! Włosów!

- A ty moich piór – wykrztusił mag, usiłując jednocześnie chichotać jak oszalały i bronić się przed atakami. W końcu Aedale opadła z sił, ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła się śmiać, śmiać, śmiać, aż rozbolał ją brzuch.

Fenris stał cicho w cieniu, wpatrując się w nich bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Patrzył na rozpromienioną, zaczerwienioną od śmiechu twarz Aedale, ginącą w gąszczu czarnych, puchatych włosów. Obserwował, jak Anders podnosi dłonie i wsuwa je w miękką chmurę, bezskutecznie usiłując zdjąć urok. Słuchał, jak magiczka obrzuca go gradem przekleństw, przerwanych w końcu czystym, dziecięcym śmiechem – który zwłaszcza tu, w Mrokowisku, brzmiał tak dziwnie i obco. Patrzył, jak swobodnie opierają się o siebie, jak Anders w końcu naciąga na jej głowę kaptur zaklinacza; jak koniuszki jego palców muskają jej policzki, jak oboje śmieją się znowu, kiedy kaptur zsuwa się z włosów i zaczepia o kostur. Coś rosło w jego spojrzeniu, chłodło, potężniało, krystalizowało się, aż w końcu zwrócił na Andersa oczy pełne czystej, lodowatej nienawiści.

Podnieśli się wreszcie – usta Fenrisa drgnęły, kiedy zobaczył, jak naturalnie Anders podał rękę Aedale, pomagając jej wstać, z jaką beztroską ją przyjęła – i podeszli do niego. Aedale uśmiechnęła się nieco obłąkańczo spod czarnej, puchatej chmury włosów. Fenris odwzajemnił spojrzenie z obcą, zimną, obojętną twarzą, aż uśmiech zamarzł jej na ustach niczym motyl ścięty nagłym mrozem.

Odchrząknęła.

- No… więc. Chodźmy do tych jaskiń.

_-…-…-…-…-_

- Nic nie wiem – warknął przemytnik. – I nieważne, ile czasu będziecie mnie przyciskać do tej cholernej ściany, nie dowiem się niczego więcej!

Aedale gwizdnęła.

- Elokwencja! Widać, że współpracowałeś z templariuszami…

Nie byli zbyt okrutni. Większość najemników kuliła się na ziemi w różnych stadiach nieprzytomności i obezwładnienia, rozciągnięci bezwładnie na zimnych skałach jaskiń pod miastem. Smolne pochodnie wciśnięte w uchwyty bardziej kopciły, niż dawały światło; Anders kontrolował pulsującą białym, mlecznym blaskiem sferę, która w nierzeczywisty sposób rozjaśniała ciemny korytarz.

- Powiedz mi, jaka była wasza rola w tym spisku – powiedziała spokojnie Aedale. – I kim byli ludzie, którzy was opłacili.

Ogorzała, pocięta bliznami twarz przemytnika wykrzywiła się nieprzyjemnie.

- Leasis. – Wypluł z siebie to imię, jakby było to ciężkie przekleństwo rzucone na głowę Aedale. – Nikt, kogo byś nie znała, Hawke… - Fenris wzmocnił nieco uścisk na jego gardle; najemnik zabulgotał głucho.

- Leasis – powtórzyła Aedale z namysłem. – Ta elfka, którą zabiliśmy podczas ostatniej akcji? To ona była mózgiem całej operacji?

Popatrzyła pytająco na jeńca; po paru sekundach ciszy żachnęła się, zirytowana.

- Fenris, pozwól mu mówić.

Żelazne szpony drgnęły i rozluźniły się nieznacznie. Więzień zachłysnął się głośno, odetchnął głęboko.

- Tak – wykrztusił. – Dajcie mi spokój. Nic nie wiem, na Otchłań!

- Leasis – mruknęła Aedale do siebie. – Chybiony strzał. Nie żyje, nie przyda się do niczego. A skoro o tym mowa…

Sztylet utkwił w karku przemytnika niemal niezauważenie. Szybka, litościwa, bezbolesna śmierć. Fenris puścił bezwładne ciało; osunęło się na ziemię z głuchym odgłosem.

- Bez sensu. – Aedale odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia z jaskiń, machnięciem ręki przywołując przed siebie pulsar Andersa. Jej towarzysze podążyli za nią. – Wszystkie tropy prowadzą do tej elfki, ale akurat ona jest już trupem. Szkoda, mogła być przydatna.

- Przed czy po tym, jak próbowała poderżnąć ci gardło? – mruknął Fenris nisko. Anders spiorunował go wzrokiem. Elf nie pozostał dłużny i posłał mu spojrzenie ciężkie od pogardy.

Aedale nie zwróciła uwagi na tę niewerbalną walkę, miarowymi krokami odmierzając kolejne tory myśli.

_Leasis… Haerian Alethari, Juneor Simlithan, Ulmari Catadrione… _Wymieniła w myśli imiona z listy Varrika, wypróbowując ich brzmienie. Elfickie. Zdecydowanie elfickie. Czyżby hak na kapitan miał coś wspólnego z…

- Fenris? – Odwróciła się do niego, a elf spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu. – Czy w obcowisku działa mafia?

Kącik jego ust uniósł się w cieniu sugestii uśmiechu. _To fascynujące, _pomyślała, _że w tak drobnym geście potrafi zawrzeć tak mało emocji, a tak wiele cynizmu._

- Wszędzie działa mafia, Hawke. Dlaczego obcowisko miałoby być wyjątkiem, bo rośnie tam wielkie drzewo?

Machnęła niecierpliwie ręką.

- Po prostu mnie tam zaprowadź.

- Mam wrażenie, że ominąłem ważny fragment – odezwał się Anders, kiedy dotarli do drewnianej klapy znaczącej wyjście z jaskiń do Mrokowiska. – Dlaczego akurat elfie getto?

- Dostałam od Varrika elfie nazwiska. Ta Leasis. Wśród tych przemytników też było kilku elfów. – Aedale przeczesała palcami sterczącą czuprynę, która zaczynała powoli opadać i tracić objętość. Kątem oka zauważyła uśmieszek Andersa. – To się jakoś łączy. Jeszcze nie wymyśliłam, jak, ale będzie przydatne w tej intrydze, którą mam zamiar wysmażyć.

Silnym pchnięciem otworzyła klapę i wspięła się po drabince na plątaninę desek, kładek i schodów tworzących Mrokowisko.

- Do obcowiska więc? – spytał Fenris z okolicy jej stóp. Potrząsnęła głową.

- Wyjdziemy wieczorem. Varrik mówił, że łatwiej ich wtedy spotkać na miejscu… A poza tym muszę umyć włosy.

Kiedy Anders zostawił ich przy klinice, przyrzekłszy czekać na wieczorny wypad, powlekli się do Górnego Miasta w spokojnym milczeniu. Aedale skorzystała ze sposobności, żeby zapatrzeć się w jego twarz – i ze zdumieniem odkryła niewielką zmarszczkę między brwiami, której jeszcze nigdy nie widziała.

W końcu ich oczy się spotkały. Przez jedną krótką chwilę powietrze stało się gęste i słodko-gorzkie jak porzeczkowy syrop – a potem odwrócił głowę z twarzą bez wyrazu.

_A/N:_

_Akcja się klaruje. Na wszystkich poziomach. Od teraz rozdziały będą dodawane nieregularnie, zależnie od weny i zainteresowania – liczonego przede wszystkim w komentarzach._

_Zapraszam do czytania i proszę o komentarze. Dodaje się je bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna._


	8. Uprzedzenia

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział ósmy**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_-…-…-…-…-_

_- Do obcowiska więc? – spytał Fenris z okolicy jej stóp. Potrząsnęła głową._

_- Wyjdziemy wieczorem. _

_-…-…-…-…-_

Ciche wieczorne cienie krążyły po ulicach, przykute do stóp zmierzających do domów szlachciców. Czasem bruk przeciął ciemny kształt, długa plama będąca cieniem ptaka, motyla; owady i gołębie były jedynymi znakami, że poza ciężkimi murami miasta wiosna powoli przekształcała się w lato. Słońce już zaszło, rozzłocone światłem zachodu kamienice powoli szarzały, odblaski w szybach zgasły, sprawiając wrażenie, że domy pozamykały oczy. Dzień w Kirkwall odchodził w miękkiej poświacie gasnących kolorów, ustępując miejsca czerni i srebru nocy. Tu, w Górnym Mieście, wydawało się, że cały świat zasypia, dystyngowanie owinięty w koce z rodowymi herbami.

Widziała zachód nad Kirkwall tysiące razy od pierwszego dnia, kiedy, niemal dwa lata temu, zeskoczyła ze statku i wzniosła do Stwórcy krótki hymn pochwalny za kawałek stałego lądu. Za każdym razem niebo wydawało się inne, choć bywały podobieństwa; przyzwyczajała się ostatnio do zupełnie nowego widoku, jakim było oglądanie zachodzącego słońca z perspektywy Górnego Miasta, ze świadomością, że to tu od dziś należy.

Fenris czekał na nią w holu swojej ponurej rezydencji, już gotów. Bez słowa wyszli na pustoszejące ulice; resztki purpurowego światła, jakie rozświetlały miasto, odbiły się od jego wypolerowanej zbroi.

- Hawke? – Wypowiedział jej nazwisko bez emocji, jedynie delikatnie akcentując pytanie.

Spojrzała na niego z zastanowieniem, jak gdyby wbrew woli rejestrując dziwny odcień, jakiego nabierały jego oczy w czerwonawym półmroku zachodu. Znaki lyrium były bledsze niż kiedykolwiek, jak gdyby wyciszył się i uspokoił tak głęboko, że żadna emocja nie rozświetlała białych linii.

- Uważasz, że to rozsądne?

Zamrugała zdziwiona.

- Co, ratowanie sobie tyłka przed templariuszami?

- Nie ująłbym tego w taki sposób. – Patrzył przed siebie, jak gdyby celowo unikając jej wzroku, jego ramiona poruszały się w stabilnym, równomiernym rytmie marszu. Dotarli do schodów głównego placu i zeszli w dół, na pustoszejący targ.

- Nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć, co masz na myśli – odparła Aedale sucho po długiej chwili milczenia. Ona także odwróciła wzrok, wpatrując się w bruk.

- Jesteś magiem, Hawke. Nigdy nie myślałaś, że twoje miejsce jest w Kręgu?

Drgnęła. _Właśnie tego nie chciałam usłyszeć._

- Nie dam się zamknąć – powiedziała bezbarwnym głosem. – Mój ojciec i siostra byli apostatami jak ja. Całe życie poświęciliśmy ukrywaniu się przed templariuszami.

- I patrz, gdzie cię to zawiodło.

Popatrzyła na niego ostro.

- Do rezydencji w Górnym Mieście i powszechnego poważania?

Zatrzymał się i powoli uniósł głowę, napotykając jej twarde spojrzenie. Stanęli twarzą w twarz; Aedale poczuła, jak jej ciało nieświadomie spina się i szykuje do walki.

- Nie – odparł zimno. – Całe życie uciekasz przed swoją naturą i nigdy nie będziesz bezpieczna. Będą cię tropić, a w końcu znajdą.

- Mówisz o mnie czy o sobie? – rzuciła drwiąco, bez namysłu. _Zadam ci ból. Taki, jaki właśnie zadajesz mnie. Ty…_

Fenris zamarł. Linie lyrium błysnęły błękitnie i Aedale natychmiast pożałowała swoich okrutnych słów; stal szczęknęła, kiedy zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Myślę, że o nas obojgu – powiedział głosem wypranym z wszelkich uczuć.

Przeklęła w myślach swój niewyparzony język.

- Fenris, ja…

- Masz rację – przerwał jej. – Z tą różnicą, że ja mogę pokonać swoich prześladowców. A ty mogłabyś zabić wszystkich templariuszy na Thedas, ale i tak najgorsze czyha na ciebie wewnątrz.

_Demony. _Zacisnęła usta. Oczywiście, że znał ten największy strach wszystkich magów, powód, dla którego sny były niespokojne i pełne krwi, i walki o własny umysł; strach i konfrontacja, ciągłe starcie, próby woli… _Wiedział, gdzie uderzyć._

_- _Jestem wystarczająco silna, żeby sobie z nimi poradzić – wycedziła.

Tym razem nadeszła jego kolej, żeby odwrócić wzrok.

- Teraz tak, ale jak długo jeszcze, Hawke?

- Całe życie – odparła po prostu.

Zamilkł, wpatrując się w nią wzrokiem, w którym nareszcie zaczynały przebłyskiwać emocje: irytacja, niechęć, _strach?, _coś głębszego, czego nie potrafiła odczytać; co znikło też zaraz. Przymknęła oczy. On wierzył, że magia jest skazą na równi z lyrium, które płonęło pod jego skórą, przerażającą trucizną, przekleństwem… Jak miała z nim współpracować, skoro odrzucał, uznawał za obrzydliwą samą istotę jej jestestwa?

I czy o to chodziło? Czy jej nie ufał? Czy, patrząc na nią, zastanawiał się, jak długo jeszcze będzie opierać się demonom, zanim te przejmą jej ciało?

- Wolałbyś, żebym poddała się templariuszom?

Zawahał się. Zmarszczka, którą zauważyła za dnia, pojawiła się znowu między jego brwiami; zastanawiała się, o czym myśli. Był jej winien dług krwi i wolności, nie zdradziłby jej Zakonowi. Ale…

- Moja wola – powiedział starannie, neutralnym tonem – nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia.

Poczuła niewytłumaczalny, irracjonalny ból w piersiach, jakby jego słowa były spadającymi kamieniami miażdżącymi jej wnętrzności. A więc chciał, żeby wstąpiła do Kręgu? Dać się zamknąć w wyspie na wieży, podporządkować templariuszom, pozwolić, aby przejęli kontrolę nad każdym aspektem jej życia, wyrzec się rodziny i pochodzenia…

Nie.

Spojrzał na nią i przez ułamek sekundy, zanim powróciła do swojego zwykłego, obojętnego wyrazu, jego twarz wyrażała poczucie winy.

- A co, jeśli staniesz się plugawcem?

- Wtedy mnie zabijesz. – Łatwiej było to powiedzieć, kiedy wiedziała już, co dokładnie o niej myśli. – Jak najszybciej, zanim zdążę narobić szkód. – Dziwnie było stać z nim na ciemniejącym placu i uzgadniać szczegóły własnej śmierci.

Jego usta wykrzywiły się w cynicznym, przerażającym grymasie, który nie miał nic wspólnego z prawdziwym uśmiechem.

- Sądzisz, że będzie to takie łatwe?

Aedale poczuła się nagle bardzo, bardzo zmęczona. Tak zmęczona, że chciała po prostu wrócić do rezydencji i jak przykładna szlachcianka zakopać się w kocach, zasnąć i nie śnić. Na myśl, że będzie musiała dziś jeszcze przekonać do swoich racji starszyznę elfiego podziemia, rodowe łoże z kolumienkami wykazywało porażającą wręcz siłę przyciągania.

- Dasz radę, wierzę w ciebie – mruknęła. – Obiecuję, że postaram się nie zachlapać ci zbroi posoką.

- Hawke – warknął nisko Fenris. W jego głosie zadźwięczała irytacja. – Jestem w stanie przeżyć to życie bez zabijania ciebie.

Uśmiechnęła się nieco gorzko.

- No tak, gdybym poddała się templariuszom, oni by cię wyręczyli.

Obserwowała, jak jego twarz pochmurnieje, jak oczy nabierają znowu tej niepokojącej, ognistej intensywności. _O czym myśli? _Nagle parsknął bezgłośnie; odgarnął włosy z czoła.

- Nie zakładam od razu, że zostaniesz opętana.

Uniosła brew.

- Ale?

- Ale jedynym wyszkolonym magiem, z którym masz do czynienia, jest plugawiec – stwierdził głosem pełnym obrzydzenia. – Nie będziesz miała znikąd pomocy. Magowie Kręgu są uczeni, jak to kontrolować, a ty nie masz nikogo.

- Mam Ander…

- Głupi, słaby uciekinier, który był na tyle naiwny, żeby dobrowolnie dać się opętać przez ducha Pustki – warknął Fenris, gwałtownie przerywając jej słowa. – Krąg jest o wiele lepszą alternatywą niż taki los.

Aedale parsknęła głośno.

- Anders jest wolnym magiem. Robi wiele dobrego, a Justynian go wspomaga w dążeniach do sprawiedliwości. Ich połączenie nie jest naturalne, ale…

Nie dokończyła zdania, chwytając jego lodowate, pełne nienawiści spojrzenie.

- Wolałbym zginąć niż dać się opętać – wycedził niskim, zimnym głosem. – Ty też powinnaś.

Zamrugała.

I zrozumiała.

_Boi się. Boi się, że stanę się kimś takim jak Anders. Boi się, że pozwolę duchowi wniknąć w moje ciało, że powtórzę ten błąd; że stracę kontrolę, a obok nie będzie nikogo, kto mógłby mi pomóc i wesprzeć w pokonywaniu demonów wewnątrz umysłu; boi się, że będzie zmuszony mnie zabić, boi się magii, widzi ją jako skażenie zatruwające świat i nienawidzi myśli, że we mnie, tej, która uratowała mu życie, też zasiano to skażenie…_

Fenris nie odwrócił wzroku. Wewnątrz jego oczu coś zmiękło, roztopiło się; lodowatą determinację zastąpił płomień, ten sam, jaki pamiętała z ich wspólnego wieczoru. Światło zachodu zanikło niezauważone, otoczył ich półmrok, gęstniejący z każdą chwilą. Widziała, jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się po elficku, połykając niemal popielatą zieleń tęczówek; wielkie, czarne, płonące oczy.

- Magia nie jest przekleństwem – powiedziała miękko po długiej, długiej ciszy. Uniósł kącik ust w ironicznym uśmieszku.

- A mroczne pomioty wyszły z Głębokich Ścieżek, bo Stwórca zapomniał zamontować im słońca pod ziemią.

Żachnęła się.

- Na każdego jednego pomiota jestem w stanie pokazać ci trzy dobre dzieła magii. To umiejętność, zdolność tak samo jak używanie miecza, można ją wykorzystać dobrze albo źle.

- Mój miecz nie przyzywa demonów – powiedział Fenris twardo. – Nie zwróci się przeciwko mnie i nie rozniesie wszystkiego wokół w momencie nieuwagi. Każde jedno nieszczęście w twoim życiu spowodowane jest przez to przekleństwo, jakie nad tobą ciąży. Bezustannie będziesz walczyć przeciwko demonom, będziesz uciekać i kryć się przed templariuszami. Ta sama magia stworzyła i spaczyła pomioty, które zniszczyły twój dom. Nigdy nie będziesz normalnym, wolnym człowiekiem, skażenie będzie w tobie do końca.

- To irracjonalne. Równie dobrze mógłbyś powiedzieć, że to wszystko się stało, bo świeci słońce. – Aedale zamrugała. W duchu była przerażona ogromem jego nienawiści, zimnym, twardym tonem, jakim wyrzucał z siebie słowa brzmiące jak wyrok. – Nie możesz uciec od słońca.

- Słońca nie – zgodził się Fenris. – Ale magia nie sięga wszędzie. Może być opanowana.

Czy naprawdę była dla niego czymś aż tak obrzydliwym, nienaturalnym? Jego uprzedzenia sięgały głębiej, niż myślała. To nie było zwyczajne przerażenie i niechęć do oddania władzy w ręce magów, nie był to strach przed magią krwi i plugawcami, nie był nawet, tak często demonstrowany, brak wiary w to, że większość obdarzonych mocą mogłoby ją opanować bez kontroli templariuszy. To była czysta, niczym nieskrępowana nienawiść do samej istoty magii – do jej źródeł.

Prorokini Andrasta nakazała magii służyć człowiekowi, nie nad nim panować – dlatego powstały Kręgi. Ale nawet Prorokini uznała ją za manifest istnienia Stwórcy, siłę, jaką dał Swoim dzieciom…

- Nie każda magia jest zła – powiedziała zdecydowanie. Poruszyła dłonią, czerpiąc z iskrzącej mocy przelewającej się przez tętnice; nad jej palcami pojawiła się drobna, lśniąca kulka światła. Rosła, pęczniała, pulsowała coraz jaśniejszym blaskiem na komendę jej poruszających się delikatnie palców. W końcu uniosła się obok nich, miękko rozświetlając ulicę.

Fenris potrząsnął głową; białe włosy opadły mu na oczy, odgarnął je.

- Wbrew temu, co mogłabyś pomyśleć, nie jestem ograniczonym durniem – powiedział sucho. – Wiem, że bywa pożyteczna. Nie zabiłem tego maleficari tylko dlatego, że leczy ludzi. Ale zaufanie magii w taki sposób, jaki ty to robisz, jest świadectwem głupoty. Ta moc cię zdradzi.

Sięgnęła po pulsar i ścisnęła go w dłoni, która rozbłysła od wewnątrz czerwonawym blaskiem krwi.

- Nie.

Fenris spojrzał na nią, wyraźnie ledwo powstrzymując się od nieprzyjemnej odpowiedzi. Przesunął wzrok na świecącą szkarłatem dłoń i zamarł na ułamek sekundy.

Instynktownie wyciągnęła rękę ku niemu, podając pulsar. Odskoczył gwałtownie.

- Lepiej… chodźmy już, Hawke – mruknął i zszedł po schodach prowadzących do Dolnego Miasta.

Coś ważnego wyślizgnęło jej się spomiędzy palców.

Aedale opuściła dłoń z niezrozumiałym poczuciem zawodu.

_A/N:_

_Wena pozwoliła, a więc wklejam kolejny rozdział już następnego dnia. Bardzo proszę o komentarze, jest to dla mnie znakiem, że ktokolwiek czyta ten tekst i jest zainteresowany aktualizacjami (to bardzo stymulujące, hmpf). _

_Tamara: Anders na początku jest całkiem pozytywnym gościem, szczęśliwym i beztroskim. Uwielbiam jego bantery z Varrikiem! Dopiero drugi akt go popsuł. =D a ponieważ jesteśmy jeszcze w pierwszym…_

_Komentarze dodaje się bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna._


	9. Wyjaśnienia

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział dziewiąty**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_Język elficki użyty w tym rozdziale jest oryginalnym elven z uniwersum Dragon Age. Wszystkich zainteresowanych odsyłam na stronę angielskiej wikii DA, a dla tych, którzy chcieliby rozumieć, co czytają, umieszczam przypisy na dole strony._

_-…-…-…-…-_

_- Lepiej… chodźmy już, Hawke._

_-…-…-…-…-_

Dolne Miasto wydawało się złożone z takich miejsc: wysokie, skalne mury wyrzeźbione z litej skały przez ofiarę tysięcy tevinterskich niewolników, brudne, zakurzone ściany, drzwi z butwiejącego drewna, a po każdym deszczu - błoto połykające buty do kostek, wypuszczające stopę niechętnie, z nieprzyjemnym płaskim mlaśnięciem. Paradoksalnie noc mogła tylko poprawić wizerunek tej części miasta; litościwy mrok okrywał nędzę i brzydotę czarną zasłoną, która ciemniała i gęstniała w miarę przesuwania się w głębsze dzielnice. Natura zrzucała kotarę na chory wykwit cywilizacji, zmieniając go w niewyraźny kontur olbrzymich skalnych bloków, i tylko zduszone krzyki, szepty i złowróżbne trzaski przypominały o toczącym się tu nocnym życiu. Trójka towarzyszy przesuwała się ostrożnie wzdłuż ulic. Fenris wysunął się na przód, ciężka klinga w jego dłoniach kołysała się lekko, oczy błyszczały w ciemności niczym wilcze ślepia. Dwoje apostatów podążało za nim. Aedale złożyła dłonie na płasko, czując mrowienie magii w koniuszkach palców; w mroku Dolnego Miasta, nasłuchując odgłosów szumiącego rynsztokami zła, wydawało się, że czas się cofnął i nadal trwa jej pierwszy rok w Kirkwall, nadal jest najmitką Czerwonej Stali. Tak łatwo było zapomnieć, że istnieje Górne Miasto i czerwone herby Amellów na drzwiach rezydencji. W ciemności świat kurczył się do najbliższej ciemnej uliczki, cichego stęknięcia i mdłego, wszechogarniającego zapachu krwi.

Obcowisko leżało w głębi, za kilkoma rzędami schodów wyciosanych topornie z litej skały. Jego centrum stanowił szeroki plac, otoczony niskimi, skleconymi byle jak domami, które opierały się o litą skałę niczym bezwładny bluszcz. Na środku placu rosło wielkie, stare drzewo, rozciągające swoje sękate gałęzie wysoko ponad strzechy domów; jedyne, co odróżniało elfie getto od jakiejkolwiek innej brudnej dzielnicy Dolnego Miasta. Gałęzie wydawały się boleśnie wykrzywione, jak gdyby drzewo cierpiało w okowach skały równie mocno, jak cierpiały elfy pod rządami ludzi. Pomimo że noc była duszna i bezwietrzna, w górze powietrze poruszało się lekko, powodując cichy, nieustanny szelest tysięcy liści.

- Fenris? – zapytała Aedale szeptem na granicy słuchu. Nie odwrócił się, ale kiwnął głową bez słowa. Z racji swojego elfiego pochodzenia widział w ciemności lepiej niż oni; do niego należało zwykle sprawdzenie, czy droga jest czysta, zanim wyjdą na otwarty teren.

Przeszli przez plac i zatrzymali się przy niskich, ciemnych drzwiach.

- Tutaj – wymruczał Fenris nisko i pchnął drewniane deski. Uchyliły się do wewnątrz, ukazując puste pomieszczenie. W zatęchłym powietrzu unosił się słodkawy, mdły zapach krwi, pomieszany z ostrym odorem potu.

Anders wyciągnął dłoń; z koniuszków palców wytrysnęło pięć pojedynczych strug miękkiego, nieoślepiającego światła. Chata była pusta – nie licząc pajęczyn i paru szczurów, które z chrobotem i piskiem uciekły do nory.

Złożył palce, formując świetlne smugi w znajomy pulsar. Kula uniosła się nad ich głowy.

- Chybiony strzał – powiedział szeptem. – Pusto. Hawke, jesteś pewna…?

- Jest – przerwał mu Fenris nisko, klękając w miejscu, w którym zniknęły szczury. – Tutaj. – Odrzucił skłębione szmaty, które okrywały krawędzie klapy w podłodze. Wbił szpony w szczelinę między skałą a ucharakteryzowanym na kamień, twardym drewnem; wieko drgnęło i powoli uchyliło się, przesuwając się na zawiasach zaskakująco gładko.

Ostrożnie pochylił się, zaglądając do wnętrza.

- Znowu jaskinie – mruknął Anders, brzmiąc na nieszczęśliwego.

- Nie Mrokowisko? – spytała Aedale z zastanowieniem. Tunel był nieregularny, wąski i długi, prowadzący prosto w dół. Kilka kolejnych promieni pozwoliło ustalić, że wewnątrz rozpoczyna się solidna drewniana drabina.

- Nie. – Mag pokręcił głową. – Widzisz? To jest tunel ucieczki dawnych tevinterskich niewolników, całe Dolne Miasto jest nimi naćkane jak sernik rodzynkami. Musieli go ciosać latami. Założę się, że prowadzi prosto do jaskiń.

- Co dobrego można powiedzieć o mieście, które stoi na pracy niewolniczej? – wymruczał Fenris do siebie. Aedale rzuciła mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Przez sekundę wpatrywali się w siebie – a potem cofnęła się o krok. _Nie teraz. Skup się, Hawke. Skup się._

- Idziemy! – zakomenderowała twardo. – Haerian Alethari musi być gdzieś tam, gdzie prowadzi ten tunel. Fenris, ty pierwszy.

Zeszli długim pionowym szybem, aż w końcu drabina skończyła się i zeskoczyli na lepkie błoto sztolni. Pulsar rozproszył się na trzy mniejsze kule światła, które, posłane ręką Andersa, powędrowały nad głowę każdego z nich. Tunel był wyraźnie węższy od innych; zaledwie po kilkunastu metrach wypadał do szerokiej jaskini, która musiała powstać dużo wcześniej. Z wysokiego klifu na dół prowadziła drewniana konstrukcja przypominająca prowizoryczne schody; Aedale trąciła je kosturem, upewniając się, że nie są przegniłe, zanim ostrożnie zeszli na niższy poziom.

Kolejny korytarz wiódł dalej w dół. Fenris zajrzał do środka – po czym gestem nakazał zgasić pulsary. Zapadła absolutna, milcząca i pełna napięcia ciemność.

- _Elvhen! Ma elvhen dar?(_1)

Nie mogła powstrzymać gwałtownego ruchu. Anders zacisnął palce na jej ramieniu; czuła, jak płynie z nich pokrzepiająca, ożywcza magiczna energia. Mały, uzdrowicielski prezent przed możliwą walką. Skinęła głową w ciemności. Skryci przed wzrokiem postaci w korytarzu, nasłuchiwali w napięciu.

- Tak – odparł Fenris w stronę mroku, miękkim, łagodnym tonem. – Elf-uciekinier z przeklętego Imperium, wyzbyty dziedzictwa.

Usłyszeli zbliżające się lekkie kroki, a potem kolejne słowa:

- _Elvhen? Melana'numin halam, melana sahlin, melana 'neh__n ensal ir sa lethalin! _(2) A…

Jęk, cichy niczym westchnienie, rozpłynął się w gęstej ciemności i znikł. Zabrzmiało miękkie plaśnięcie – takie właśnie, jakie mogło wywołać elfie ciało upadające twarzą w błoto sztolni.

- To było zbyt proste – mruknął drwiącym tonem Fenris.

Aedale wymacała na oślep brzeg otworu, chwyciła się go i przeszła do wnętrza korytarza. Ciche kroki za nią oznajmiły, że to samo zrobił Anders.

- Możecie już zapalić te kule.

Delikatne światło odbiło się od skalnych ścian, obrysowując kontury korytarza. Fenris wycierał klingę o plecy zabitego elfa.

- Powinniśmy iść dalej i przygotować się do walki. Na pewno jest ich tutaj więcej…

- Czekaj – przerwał mu Anders, podchodząc bliżej. – Czemu go zabiłeś?

W blasku pulsara twarz Fenrisa wyrażała bezdenną pogardę. Skończył czyścić klingę, wstał i odwrócił się do nich plecami.

- Hawke, wytłumacz temu idiocie. Wydajesz się mieć do niego więcej cierpliwości niż ja…

- Z chęcią – odparła Aedale zwodniczo miękkim głosem – ale najpierw musisz mi powiedzieć, co _konkretnie _mam mu wytłumaczyć, do cholery. Czemu zabiłeś tego elfa?

Fenris spojrzał na nią – a potem bez słowa pochylił się znowu, bezceremonialnie chwycił ciało za włosy i uniósł je z błota.

- Spójrz na jego twarz.

Aedale podeszła bliżej. Starła z martwej twarzy krew i cuchnący muł. Ich oczom ukazały się czerwone, grube linie tatuaży pokrywających czoło, brodę i policzki.

- Co w tym takiego niezwykłego? – Anders pochylił się, wpatrując się we wzory zmrużonymi oczyma. – Mnóstwo miejskich elfów nosi tatuaże.

- To są dalijskie wzory. Vallaslin. – Miękkie elfie słowo zabrzmiało dziwnie obco w ustach Fenrisa. – Ale to nie jest Dalijczyk, oni używają…

- … świętego tuszu, pamiętam – przerwała Aedale niecierpliwie. – Który nie jest czerwony. I co w związku z tym?

Długi, stalowy szpon dotknął prawego policzka martwego elfa.

- _Nen, _zemsta. A tu – Fenris przesunął palec w lewo – _revas, _wolność. To jest elfi rebeliant, Hawke.

- Stwórco… - Anders przetarł oczy. – To wrodzone? Wpadanie w sam środek największych możliwych kłopotów?

- Nie, nie, czekaj. – Aedale wyprostowała się; to samo zrobił Fenris, a ciało zabitego elfa po raz kolejny upadło twarzą w błoto. – Może uda się to wykorzystać. Elfia rebelia… to… - Zamyśliła się.

Gdyby udało się w jakiś sposób powiązać oba te fakty: rozłam w oddziale zakonnym i bunt elfów, połączyć to z postacią kapitan Caegry… tak, aby rzeczywiście uwierzono, że to ona odpowiedzialna jest za całe to zamieszanie…

- Masz naprawdę podły umysł, Hawke – powiedział Fenris po chwili, z najlżejszym uśmiechem. Wykrzywiła usta.

- Nawet nie wiesz, o czym myślę. Czy to komplement?

- Masz to wypisane na twarzy – odparł , z premedytacją ignorując pytanie. Anders podszedł bliżej do leżącego ciała; wpatrzył się w nie z zastanowieniem, a potem odwrócił elfa na plecy.

- Podła zbroja. Naprawdę podła zbroja. Wątpię, żeby tacy stanowili niebezpieczeńst… Hawke!

Rzuciła się na ziemię bez namysłu. Strzała gwizdnęła nad jej głową i uderzyła o skałę z nieprzyjemnym, metalicznym zgrzytem.

Zacisnęła obie dłonie w pięści. Czerwony ogień wybuchł na końcu korytarza, rozległy się krzyki płonących elfów. Fenris był już przy nich, jednym cięciem roztrzaskał długi łuk; błękitny płomień uderzył w kolejne szczupłe ciało, powalając je na ziemię. Anders cisnął jeszcze jeden ognisty pocisk i pociągnął za rękę Aedale, pomagając jej wstać.

- _Sheeeem! _(3)

_- _Kurwa!

- _Ar tu na'din! _(4)

Aedale znowu upadła na ziemię, pociągając ze sobą Andersa. Długie strzały poszybowały z drugiej strony. Zostali wzięci w dwa ognie.

- Anders, Burza!

Kula światła znikła, kiedy mag skupił się i uniósł ręce, przywołując błyskawice. Aedale została w syczącej elektrycznością ciemności. Złożyła palce; sięgnięcie mocą w gorące, płomienne piekło było niemal zbyt łatwe, zacisnęła powieki, _ciepło, _w głębi jej ciała obudziły się rozżarzone węże, ogarniając serce parzącymi splotami, magia zawsze była tym: bólem i napięciem, i sięganiem, głębiej, głębiej; płomienny wąż rozpełzł się żyłami, tocząc oszałamiające gorąco do dłoni, niosąc z obu stron czystą magię. Kiedy dotarł do koniuszków palców, wyczuła to: upajające poczucie _wszechmocy._

Potężne kolumny ognia uderzyły w elfy za jej plecami, parząc i ogłuszając. Łucznik, nie zważając na płonący napierśnik, zaciągnął cięciwę, strzała zabrzęczała, Aedale widziała idealnie wyraźnie, jak przecina powietrze i pędzi w jej kierunku – ale nie mogła przerwać zaklęcia w tak krytycznym momencie, nie, kiedy jej umysł był jedyną kotwicą, punktem równowagi dla czystej mocy przelewającej się w rzeczywiste wymiary…

Ból. Nie. Nie mogła się rozproszyć. Żyły płonęły ogniem, ramię – _przeklęta Otchłań _– bolało, czuła, jak grot rozszarpuje miękkie ciało, _skręcić się w paroksyzmie bólu _– nie – ognista burza szalała, powaliła łucznika na ziemię, przycisnęła go w błoto, płonął. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak druga strona korytarza jaśnieje od błyskawic. W oczach Andersa błysnął czysty błękit Pustki i nagle poczuła oszałamiającą moc bijącą od jego ciała; pierwotna siła, podtrzymująca zaklęcie Burzy, podczas gdy on odwrócił się i cisnął magicznym impulsem w dwóch elfich skrytobójców wybiegających przez drzwi. Jeden zachwiał się, upadł; pocisk trafił w głowę, wypalając oczy. Drugi odskoczył z jękiem. Cisnął sztyletem w Andersa, ten cofnął się gwałtownie; ostrze musnęło skroń. Aedale zamknęła oczy i uderzenie ognia powaliło elfa na ziemię. Anders dobił go błyskawicą.

Zakończyła zaklęcie – czuła, że jeszcze sekunda i jej serce upraży się w piersiach w uścisku ognistych splotów. Płomienne węże odpełzły z dłoni, cofając się głęboko wewnątrz ciała; odetchnęła głęboko i chwyciła za drzewce strzały tkwiącej w jej ramieniu. Wyrwała ją z cichym okrzykiem bólu. Rzuciła zakrwawione witkę na ziemię i, ignorując pulsujący ból, podbiegła do drugiego krańca korytarza – gdzie Fenris zwijał się w zabójczych piruetach, otoczony przez trójkę elfich wojowników. Ciął, raniąc w pierś; elf wydał z siebie niski, wściekły krzyk bólu i frustracji i natarł na niego jak szaleniec.

Lód. Zimny szron ziębiący skórę. Wydawał się błogosławieństwem; wyciągnęła dłoń i cisnęła w rannego wojownika skondensowaną, zabójczą aurą mrozu.

Zlodowaciał, znieruchomiał. Fenris natychmiast wykorzystał sytuację, jednym zdecydowanym sztychem przebijając serce. Uchylił się od ciosu krótkim ostrzem; sparował; odskoczył, cofnął się w stronę Aedale. Ta natychmiast rozpoznała sygnał. Lodowate zimno rozpełzło się po jej ciele, wytrysnęło z dłoni szerokim wachlarzem. Dwójka pozostałych ranionych elfów zamarła wpół skoku.

Przyskoczył, dobił jednego; Anders w tym samym momencie skończył z ostatnimi wrogami z drugiej strony korytarza i posłał w stronę kolejnego magiczny pocisk. Magia i miecz dosięgły zlodowaciałego ciała jednocześnie; elf roztrzaskał się niczym krucha gliniana figurka. Trysnęła krew.

Aedale zapaliła pulsar i rozejrzała się po korytarzu. W błocie leżały już tylko ciała.

- Anders… - Przycisnęła zabłoconą dłoń do szerokiej, krwawiącej rany w ramieniu. – Mógłbyś…?

Mag zbliżył się do niej kilkoma dużymi krokami. Poczuła, jak delikatna uzdrowicielska magia, tak niepodobna do gwałtownego ognia bądź lodu, oplata jej obojczyk, ramię i łokieć uspokajającym kokonem. Rana przestała krwawić, skóra naciągnęła się z powrotem tak, że brzegi rozszarpane przez grot znów się dotknęły. Czerwona linia zabłysła bielą – i skóra znów była gładka, nietknięta.

Anders starł krew z jej przedramienia.

- Żyjesz, Hawke?

- Żyję – odparła krótko. Fenris podszedł do nich; nieco szybszy oddech był jedynym znakiem, że właśnie zabił kilkoro elfów. Krew z miecz zdążył już otrzeć o miękką, skórzaną zbroję łucznika, na klindze został tylko rozmazany, brązowy ślad.

- Każdy z nich ma czerwone vallaslin na twarzy – stwierdził beznamiętnie. – Symbole zemsty, krwi i wolności. Wmieszałaś się w elfią rebelię, Hawke.

- Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

Kiwnął głową.

Elfi buntownicy nie mieli przy sobie nic prócz marnej zbroi i jeszcze marniejszej broni, w większości nadpalonej. Jedynie łucznik, który ją zranił, miał na sobie prześlicznie grawerowany, drewniany amulet; pogładziła go palcem, ale okazał się bezwartościowy magicznie. Zostawiła talizman na zwłokach, niewyraźnie czując, że to właśnie powinna zrobić.

Bez słowa przeszli do końca korytarza z pulsarem płynącym nad ich głowami.

Anders rzucił Aurę Regeneracji; ciepłe fale pokrzepiającej energii otuliły ją, oczyściły ciało z niszczycielskiej siły żywiołów. Fenris wyprostował ramiona z pewną ulgą.

Kolejny długi szyb był pusty i prowadził w głąb.

- Pułapka – wyszeptała Aedale, kiedy skręcili w lewo i znaleźli się w niskiej skalnej jaskini. Pchnęła drewniane drzwi, odskoczyła. Szare wnyki wybuchły ogniem i odłamkami żelaza.

Przeszli do następnego wąskiego przesmyku – i nagle coś usłyszeli. Głosy, dochodzące z kamiennej sali pod nimi. Zdenerwowane, elfie głosy.

- _Ar'din nuvenin na'din, hahren Haerian, ir… _(5)

- Zamknij się, w swoim zacietrzewieniu nie jesteś lepszy od shemów! Można by pomyśleć, że…

- _Hahren…_

- Dlaczego po prostu nie uciekniecie do Dalijczyków? _Shemlen_ was zamordują, głupie dzieci!

Głos, który do tej pory mówił śpiewnym elfickim, nagle przeszedł na wspólną.

- Tak, jeśli zdradzisz! Dlatego nie pozwolimy…

- Idioci, nie rozumiecie…

- Przepraszam, _hahren, _ale_… _

Wymienili krótkie spojrzenia i wbiegli w środek wybuchającej bitwy.

-…-…-…-…-

(1) Elf! Jesteś elfem?

(2) Elfie? Czas łez się skończył, czas nadszedł, czas będzie znów radością z dawnych wieków!

(3) Człowiek (pogardliwie, slang elfów miejskich)

(4) Zabiję cię!

(5) Nie chcę cię zabić, starszy Haerianie, ale…

_A/N:_

_No, i mamy czystą akcję! To opowiadanie nareszcie zaczęło zasługiwać na tag 'adventure'. Rozdział jest, według MS Worda, najdłuższy z dotychczasowych._

_Cassiopeia: tak, ogólnie lubię cRPGi. Dość dobrze orientuję się w mechanice DnD, stąd te małe szwindle z zaklęciami z DA :) ostatnio grałam w naszego polskiego Wiedźmina._

_Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu śladów swojego przybycia! Komentarze dodaje się bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna._


	10. Wyznania

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział dziesiąty**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_Język elficki użyty w tym rozdziale jest oryginalnym elven z uniwersum Dragon Age. Wszystkich zainteresowanych odsyłam na stronę angielskiej wikii DA, a dla tych, którzy chcieliby rozumieć, co czytają, umieszczam przypisy na dole strony._

_-…-…-…-…-_

_ Wymienili krótkie spojrzenia i wbiegli w środek wybuchającej bitwy. _

_-…-…-…-…-_

Jaskinia była niewielka, ale przerażająco wysoko sklepiona, z okrągłymi ścianami; sprawiała wrażenie głębokiej studni, której wylot zasłoniono skalnym wiekiem. Światło pochodni nie dosięgało stropu, rzucając jedynie krwawą poświatę na drewniane podpory i rozgniewane elfie twarze.

- _Reeeevas! _(1) – wrzasnął najwyższy ze zgromadzenia, długowłosy elf, jego policzki pokrywał krwawy tatuaż. – _Halam sahlin! _(2)

Starzec cofnął się pod ścianę, na jego wykrzywionej wściekłością twarzą mignął strach. Młody elf rzucił sztyletem w jego stronę; odskoczył, stal brzęknęła i upadła w lepkie błoto. Wyciągnął krótki miecz zza pasa, zasłonił się zdumiewająco zręcznym gestem, ale było już za późno; młody wykręcił mu rękę, stał już przed nim, zamierzając się do ciosu w chudą pierś.

- _Abelas, hahren Haerian (3)…_

- Dziecko, nie… - wykrztusił starzec. Dłoń napastnika zadrżała.

A potem elf zachwiał się, jęknął i upadł bezwładnie na swoją ofiarę.

Fenris z plaśnięciem wyszarpnął ostrze spomiędzy żeber. Haerian Alethari zatoczył się, przygnieciony ciężarem nagle zwiotczałego ciała; inne elfy w pomieszczeniu zaczęły krzyczeć, głośno, przeraźliwymi, cienkimi głosami. Wojownik odskoczył, odwracając się przodem do wrogów; śmignęły krótkie strzały, uchylił się, jeden grot ześlizgnął się po klindze, kolejny – pochylił się, biegnąc na wzrastający las cienkich ostrzy – musnął skórę na karku, rozcinając płytko skórę, poczuł, jak krew ze skaleczenia spłynęła między łopatki, kiedy uniósł głowę, szerokim chlaśnięciem czyszcząc przestrzeń wokół siebie; ślepe elfie dzieci, tnące tępymi mieczykami, jak gdyby była to pierwsza w ich życiu walka, zdesperowani niewolą głupcy! Ciął na odlew. Jeden upadł; długi warkocz zaplątał się w jego stopy, młoda, elfia dziewczyna, jedyne, co identyfikowało ją w mrowiu wysokich, chudych sylwetek i lśniących desperacją oczu. Zastawa. Był równie szybki jak oni, z ciężkim, dwuręcznym mieczem, który śmigał w jego rękach ze śmiertelnym wdziękiem, blokując niemal odruchowo wszystkie ataki; ciął, odskoczył, wyrywając się z kręgu otaczających go elfów, krzyczących coś niewyraźnie przez wykrzywione furią, zakrwawione wargi.

Intuicja go nie zawiodła. W momencie, w którym cofnął się o kilka lekkich, niemal tanecznych skoków, w samym środku pierścienia atakujących go elfów wybuchła Ognista Kula. Poczuł gwałtowną falę żaru na twarzy i ramionach; elfy poupadały na ziemię, usłyszał zwierzęcy, oszalały kwik, to jeden z długowłosych elfów płonął żywcem, jego twarz ściągnęła się w przerażającym cierpieniu, rzucił się do przodu, jego miecz zagłębił się w miękkim ciele i wiedział już, że jeden mniej, parsknął głośno, a jego głos utonął w przeraźliwym wrzasku – z dłoni Hawke wypłynął białobłękitny pocisk mrozu, uderzył w żywą pochodnię, ogień zasyczał i zgasł, stłamszony, poczerniałe ciało upadło w błoto z ostatnim głuchym jękiem.

Litościwa. Zawsze, nawet w ogniu bitwy.

Kolejny cios rozpłatał cienkie, białe gardło, Fenris odepchnął trupa na bok, przeskoczył, uchylił się od kolejnej strzały – i w tym momencie poczuł palący ból pod prawą łopatką, ostrze mlasnęło, nie zdołał powstrzymać krótkiego stęknięcia; odwrócił się i wraził ostrze w pierś elfiego skrytobójcy, który zamierzył się na niego sztyletem zachlapanym jego własną krwią; klinga przeniknęła przez skórzaną zbroję, zanurzyła się między żebrami, sięgnęła miękkiego serca. Wyrwał miecz z kolejnego trupa, czując, jak przy każdym ruchu plecy pulsują bólem, pochylił się i niemal wrzasnął, zagryzł wargi prawie do krwi – nie, nie będzie prosił. Jeszcze dwóch ostatnich, widział przerażenie w ich oczach, widział, jak na ich suchych, trójkątnych, przeraźliwie wychudzonych twarzach świta świadomość śmierci. Uderzył. Rozpłatał zbroję, brzuch, bluzgnęła ciemna krew, powietrze przerwał dziki wrzask. Parowanie, parada – cienkie ostrze krótkiego elfickiego miecza ześlizgnęło się po klindze, ostatni elf upadł do jego stóp – dobił.

Odwrócił się – w samą porę. Zobaczył, jak Hawke, zamiast rzucać zaklęcia, paruje kosturem ataki pijanego desperacją łotrzyka. W kilku susach znalazł się za nim, miecz rozpłatał kark. Ciało upadło bezwładnie na ziemię – i zza tryskającej krwią głowy elfa zobaczył oczy Hawke, zmrużone i pociemniałe. Kiwnęła mu krótko głową, nie, nie zauważył strużki krwi, która przy tym geście pociekła z jej ust, jest magiem, umie radzić sobie sama. Niech leczy ją ten cholerny maleficari – ale w tej sekundzie poczuł delikatny magiczny impuls. Odskoczył gwałtownie, ale Hawke nie cofnęła wzniesionej ręki, blisko, ale ciągle nie dotykając jego ramienia. Poczuł, jak znienawidzona energia pełznie wzdłuż jego pleców, naprawiając uszkodzone mięśnie, niosąc niechcianą przez umysł, ale z radością witaną przez ciało ulgę. Lyrium wżarte głęboko w jego ciało obudziło się, posyłając iskry w koniuszki palców.

_ Hawke. _Jego twarz pozostała nieruchoma, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wypowiedzeniem w myśli tego imienia – i czuł, jak lyrium pulsuje pod jego skórą, jak gdyby to słowo samo w sobie było magią. Czarodziejka. Przeklęta czarodziejka.

Skinął jej głową oszczędnie. Anders uniósł rękę, błękitna kula energii zajaśniała wokół jego palców i pofrunęła z oszałamiającą prędkością w ostatniego elfa, powalonego wcześniej błyskawicą. Głowa eksplodowała krwią, odłamkami kości i szaroróżową miazgą.

Otoczyła ich przytłaczająca, martwa cisza.

Anders strzepnął z ramienia kawałek czaszki.

- Hawke?

- Żyję.

Aedale minęła Fenrisa i podeszła do elfiego starca, opartego o kamienną ścianę z szeroko rozwartymi, pustymi oczyma.

- Haerian Alethari? – Trąciła go w ramię. Elf zwrócił na nią ślepe spojrzenie i zamrugał. Wydawało się, że jego umysł wraca z bardzo, bardzo daleka. Aedale ostrożnie spróbowała magicznej sondy, ale nie – nie był ranny. Nie fizycznie.

- Znałem każdego z nich od niemowlęcia – powiedział chrapliwie, usilnie próbując znaleźć miejsce, w które mógłby patrzeć, a które nie byłoby zasłane trupami młodych elfickich buntowników. W końcu wbił puste spojrzenie w twarz Aedale. – Głupie dzieci. Głupie.

- Zaiste – mruknął Fenris drwiąco. Złośliwy komentarz najwyraźniej wytrącił starca z szoku; wyprostował się i złość błysnęła w jego oczach.

- Templariusze was przysłali, prawda? Nasyłają jednych swoich niewolników na drugich? – warknął gorzko. – Magów na elfy…

- Nie jesteśmy z Kręgu, _hahren_ – przerwał mu Anders. – Ja i Hawke jesteśmy wolnymi magami.

Aedale widziała, jak zaskoczenie wypływa na twarz starca, jego koniuszki uszu drżą, a koścista, pomarszczona dłoń zaciska się mocniej na rękojeści krótkiego miecza. Przez sekundę myślała, że ich zaatakuje, w szalony, desperacki sposób, do jakiego zdolni są tylko ci, którzy stracili już wszystko – ale chwila minęła. Rozluźnił pięść, a jego oczy przybrały wyraz nieskończonego zmęczenia.

- To dlaczego tu jesteście? – spytał bezradnie. – I, na Andrastę, jak?

- Kapitan templariuszy Caegra – powiedziała Aedale powoli, obserwując jego reakcję. Elf westchnął, w na jego twarzy pojawiło się echo zaciętości.

- Powiedzcie jej – w jego tonie zabrzmiała bezdenna gorycz – że ma, czego chciała.

Nagle jakby otrzeźwiał. Spojrzał na nich uważniej.

- Nie. To nie ma sensu! Dlaczego Caegra miałaby wysyłać apostatów, żeby zabijać elfy? Kim wy jesteście?

Aedale przewróciła oczyma.

- To ja tu zadaję pytania, elfie – powiedziała sucho. Haerian zacisnął usta w wąską linię. – Nie przychodzimy tu z jej polecenia. Chcemy tylko wiedzieć, co ma wspólnego z tym… - rozejrzała się wokół – bałaganem.

- Wszystko – odparł gorzko starzec. – Wmówiła tym dzieciom, że mają prawa równe ludziom, że Zakon uznaje elfy za takich samych synów Stwórcy. Mówiła im, że walczy o ich prawa, że powinni być mocni i stanowczy, nie dawać się – wypluł to słowo – stłamsić, domagać się swoich racji… A ci idioci jej uwierzyli. Uznali Dalijczyków za zdrajców rasy i uciekinierów, wzięli te przeklęte łuki i sztylety, pomazali się Pismem Krwi i… - Głos mu się załamał. – Groziłem, że powiem komtur, że ich zatrzyma. Gdyby im się udało, templariusze zniszczyliby obcowisko. Wybiliby wszystkich. Wszystkich.

Aedale wpatrzyła się w poprzecinaną zmarszczkami, starą, trójkątną twarz elfiego _hahren. _Starszy. Opiekun obcowiska. Odpowiedzialny za czyny dyskryminowanych elfów, wychowawca, przewodnik. I to na jego siwej głowie skupiłoby się wszystko, co mogła wywołać z najgorszych snów szlachty i templariuszy zbuntowana, dumna elfia młodzież.

Gdyby wybuchło powstanie… Haerian miał racje. Wszystkie mieszkające w mieście elfy, nie tylko rebelianci, zostałyby zabite lub wypędzone.

_Tak, „głupi" to zdecydowanie odpowiednie określenie._

_ Ale…_

- Nie zaszkodzą już nikomu – powiedziała, ogarniając wzrokiem pobojowisko. W oczach _hahren _zamigotał czysty ból. – Przykro mi – powiedziała pojednawczo, zastanawiając się jednocześnie nad tym, jak sformułować pytanie. – Templariusze… nie są zwykle przychylni elfom, prawda?

Haerian parsknął z goryczą.

- Nie znoszą nas. Ze wzajemnością. Kimkolwiek jesteś, musisz znać historię upadku Dalii.

- Zakon zniszczył drugą elficką krainę podczas Świętych Marszów – powiedział Fenris cichym, niskim tonem wprost do jej ucha. Drgnęła, zaskoczona; nie usłyszała, kiedy się zbliżył. Opanowała się i kiwnęła głową.

- Właśnie. Wobec tego czemu kapitan Caegra jest wam tak przychylna?

Nie spodziewała się takiego błysku złości i frustracji, jaki rozjaśnił nagłym skurczem twarz starca. Wydawało się, jakby ta sama wściekłość, z jaką na początku krzyczał na zbuntowaną młodzież, teraz wybuchła w nim od nowa niczym ogień odgrzebany z gorących popiołów.

- Bo to moja cholerna siostrzenica, ot co!

_O. Oho._

_ To dopiero niespodzianka._

Aedale zabłysły oczy. Zachłannym wzrokiem wpatrzyła się w zdenerwowanego elfa, który najwyraźniej czekał całymi latami, by to wreszcie z siebie wyrzucić.

- Moja piekielna siostra… związała się z człowiekiem, z najemnikiem, który zapędził się do Kirkwall w poszukiwaniu złota i dziwek. Uznał, że elfki są tańsze, więc znosiłem go całe lata, _lata, _zanim w końcu nie pojawiła się ciąża i najemnik nagle został wezwany pilny listem ze Starkhaven – warknął Haerian z suchą, ognistą nienawiścią. – Meiia została sama z dzieckiem, o którym wiedziała, że urodzi się człowiekiem! Było za duże, a ona za słaba, nie przeżyła porodu, a ja zostałem z małym shemem na wychowanie. Stwórca wie, że próbowałem… próbowałem, to w końcu półkrwi elf, ale… - Zacisnął pięści. – Ona mnie nienawidzi. Ale kocha nasz lud, tylko że jej troska nas zabija! Karmi dzieci mrzonkami, które nigdy się nie spełnią, i doprowadza do powstania, które…

Urwał i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy.

Aedale wpatrzyła się w niego, zafascynowana; to był jej klucz, to był jej początek intrygi, to był koniec kapitan Caegry. Lyrium… elfie powstanie… przemytnicy… schizma, stałe, ciągłe działania kapitan na rzecz emancypacji elfów… elfie pochodzenie… niechęć templariuszy… tak, _tak!, _zakrwawione usta Aedale wbrew woli rozciągnęły się w głodnym, pełnym złośliwości uśmieszku. Odwróciła głowę, aby starzec go nie dostrzegł – i napotkała spojrzenie Fenrisa. Jego wargi drgnęły, jakby wbrew woli, i ułożyły się w niejasny, złowrogi grymas.

- Hawke – powiedział niskim, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – Ty geniuszu zła.

Zmrużyła oczy.

- Mało jeszcze widziałeś – odparła równie cicho z uśmiechem godnym rekina.

- Wobec tego cieszę się, że jestem u twego boku.

Rzuciła mu szybkie spojrzenie. Złośliwy grymas zamarł jej na ustach. _Stwórco, czy on naprawdę powiedział to, co właśnie powiedział? Stwórco…_

- Bycie twoim wrogiem musi być naprawdę… _krótkie _– dokończył, jego oczy znowu wpatrywały się w nią tym nieludzkim, intensywnym spojrzeniem, oceniające, szukające. Wypuściła oddech. Złagodził wymowę nadzwyczajnego wyznania, czyniąc je zaledwie komplementem – ale to wyznanie nadal tam było, w jej umyśle nadal płonął dziwny ogień, jaki spowodowały sekundy wiary w to, że – on – czyżby?

_Czyżby?_

Fenris nie robił niczego bez przyczyny. Ale czy nie zbytnią zuchwałością byłoby przypuszczać, że naprawdę miał na myśli – _cieszę się, że jestem blisko ciebie – _że odpowiada mu jej towarzystwo?

Towarzystwo _maga?_

_ Och, Hawke. Ogarnij się, na miłość Andrasty._

Odwróciła wzrok od jego twarzy, bezwolnie zauważając, że krew skleiła końcówki jego białych włosów na czole – i spojrzała znów na Haeriana. Elf milczał, najwyraźniej będąc myślami w odległej, niewesołej przeszłości.

- _Hahren? _A gdybym… dała ci możliwość udziału w zniszczeniu kapitan Caegry?

Spojrzał prosto na nią.

- Mów.

-…-….-….-…-…-

(1) Wolność

(2) To koniec (lub: wszystko kończy się teraz)

(3) Wybacz, starszy Haerianie.

_A/N:_

_Rozdział dedykowany Vinghen, która karmiła moją dumę i wenę jednocześnie przez cały czas jego powstawania. HA._

_Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu śladów swojego przybycia! Komentarze dodaje się bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna._


	11. Ćmy

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział jedenasty**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_-…-…-…-…-_

_ -_ Hahren?_ A gdybym… dała ci możliwość udziału w zniszczeniu kapitan Caegry?_

_-…-…-…-…-_

Zapach w Wisielcu był częścią nieodłącznej aury tej tawerny. Nie do końca przykry, ale i też nie całkowicie obojętny, za pierwszym oddechem uderzał w nozdrza niepokojącą aurą. Varrik lubił mawiać, że jest to woń czystego skurwysyństwa parująca z głów stałych bywalców; Aedale przypuszczała raczej, że ma to coś wspólnego z fermentującą potrawką szumnie zwaną „daniem dnia". Wchodząc, odruchowo zmarszczyła nos. Kiwnęła głową barmanowi, zaświeciły mu się oczy; jednak tym razem nie zatrzymała się, żeby pogadać i wypytać o plotki. Przeszła prosto na schody, niemal bez namysłu przeskakując nad żółtawą plamą wymiocin.

Weszła na palcach do pokoi Varrika. Krasnolud, jak zazwyczaj, siedział w fotelu przed dębowym biurkiem i pisał. Wiecznie miał coś do zapisywania, jak gdyby w jego głowie tryskała wielka, iskrząca fontanna okrągłych słów. Przelewał je na papier równie łatwo, jak snuł najbardziej nieprawdopodobne opowieści znad kufla. Pisał przez cały czas: oficjalne dokumenty (zręcznie zafałszowane), drobne liściki (pełne subtelnych gróźb i aluzji), opowieści barowo-wojenne (podkoloryzowane wystarczająco, żeby wywołać wśród słuchaczy pełny podziwy pomruk) i, ukoronowanie wszystkiego, memuary o Życiu i Chwale Bohaterki Kirkwall Aedale Hawke. Zatrzymanie jego obsesyjnego potoku wymowy byłoby beznadziejnym przedsięwzięciem, zwłaszcza kiedy wpadał na jeden ze swoich ulubionych tematów, jak „O tym, jak Hawke skręciła ogrowi kark gołą ręką" albo „O tym, jak Hawke stawiła czoła Duchowi Kamienia".

Pochylając się i zaglądając mu przez ramię, zdołała zauważyć, jak pióro skrobie zamaszystym gestem wyraz _qunari. _Przekradając się za jego plecami, sięgnęła na stos korespondencji - na którą z zasady nie odpisywał. Aedale mogła się założyć, że dysponował lepszą siatką szpiegowską niż wicehrabia. Już-już, mogła niemal dotknąć kruchego papieru…

- Zabierz łapska, Hawke – polecił Varrik leniwie, nie odrywając pióra od pergaminu.

Parsknęła.

- Złośliwiec. Przyznaj, idzie mi coraz lepiej.

- Możliwe – przyznał łaskawie, kończąc frazę i odwracając się w jej stronę. – Ale nadal dudnisz na schodach jak jeden z tych ludzi-byków w dokach. Gdzie twoja gracja, Hawke? Dziewczęca, szlachecka delikatność?

- Dokładnie tam, gdzie twoja rodowa broda i złoty łańcuch Gildii Kupców – odparła lekko.

- Och. – Krasnolud zacmokał. – Jaka strata. Ale jestem pewien, że niektóre dziewczęta z Kwitnącej Róży chętnie odsprzedadzą ci własny wdzięk. Albo wdzięki.

Kiwnęła głową w uznaniu riposty i odsunęła się od stosu korespondencji. _Pewnego dnia, _poprzysięgła w duchu, _dorwę się do tego niezauważona. _Przed jej oczyma stanął ogrom informacji, drobnych, szlacheckich i podziemnych skandali, których cieniutkie, niezauważalne nitki zbierały się w jednym miejscu – w szerokiej pięści Varrika Tethrasa.

Och, tak. Informacja _była _władzą, zarówno w tym mieście, jak i wszędzie indziej; a Varrik uczynił sztukę z bycia dobrze poinformowanym.

- Wiesz, że _hahren _Haerian Alethari jest śmiertelnie poróżniony z kapitan Caegrą? – zagaiła, bezceremonialnie siadając na skraju łóżka. Krasnolud parsknął.

- Daj spokój, Hawke. Jaką rewelację zamierzasz przynieść mi następnym razem? Niebo jest u góry? Mrokowisko śmierdzi? Templariusze sypiają z magami?

Aedale uniosła brew.

- A sypiają?

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia. – Varrik mrugnął do niej złowieszczo i czarodziejka nagle poczuła, że nie ma ochoty zgłębiać tej sprawy.

- Nie próbuj mnie rozpraszać. – Pogroziła mu palcem. Krasnolud wzruszył ramionami.

- Więc lepiej powiedz coś wartego uwagi, bo, o ile nie zauważyłaś, sam dałem ci to nazwisko.

- Szczegół. – Machnęła niecierpliwie ręką. – Wiesz, czemu się tak nie znoszą?

Spojrzał na nią spod oka z iskierkami rozbawienia.

- Tak jakby elf i templariusz potrzebowali powodu, żeby nienawidzić się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Spójrz na komtur Meredith i Pierwszego Zaklinacza Orsino. Osobiście mógłbym się założyć, że gdyby ta dwójka wreszcie przestała na siebie jazgotać i poszła do łóżka, wszystkim w Kirkwall żyłoby się lepiej. Za każdym razem, kiedy odwiedzamy Katownię, wszystko się trzęsie…

- Meredith i Orsino? – Aedale zabłysły oczy. – Varrik! Zeswatajmy ich!

Krasnolud podparł brodę rękami.

- „I z jej dłoni spłynął błogosławiony pokój między magami i templariuszami, kiedy, stojąc obok Wielkiej Kapłanki, połączyła dłonie patrzących na siebie z miłością komtur i Zaklinacza" – zaintonował uroczystym głosem. – Próbuj śmiało, Hawke. Szkoda, że i tak cię rozszarpią, zanim zdążysz usłyszeć finałową wersję.

Aedale zachichotała pod nosem.

- Zamierzasz rozpuścić plotkę, że ze sobą sypiają? – zapytała z błyszczącymi oczyma. Varrik uśmiechnął się jak zadowolony, syty i bardzo, bardzo wredny kocur.

- Dla ciebie zawsze, messere…

- Może zrozumieją aluzję. – Aedale wykrzywiła się złośliwie. A potem przypomniała sobie, o czym tak naprawdę miała mówić. – Na tyłek Andrasty, Varrik, przestań mnie rozpraszać.

- No? – Zetknął końcówki palców przed sobą w przeraźliwie zmanierowanym geście, którego używał zawsze, żeby zmylić rozmówcę. – Co łączy panią kapitan ze slumsów i elfa ze slumsów, poza pochodzeniem?

Łypnęła na niego z wyrzutem.

- Mogłeś powiedzieć, że wiesz.

- Wiem? – zdziwił się szczerze krasnolud. – Wyduś to wreszcie z siebie, Hawke.

- Caegra to siostrzenica Haeriana – obwieściła triumfalnie Aedale. Varrik opuścił ręce.

- Półelf u templariuszy? – mruknął. – No, no…

Pokrótce streściła, czego udało jej się dowiedzieć podczas dwóch ostatnich wypadów. Z każdym zdaniem brwi Varrika opuszczały się niżej i niżej na oczy, aż pod koniec przypominał nastroszoną blond sowę. Nie przejęła się tym zmarszczeniem, wiedząc, że w tym momencie pod jego czołem trwa błyskawiczne sortowanie i łączenie informacji, analizowanie, wyciąganie wniosków. Sama miała wystarczająco dobry wgląd w ukryty puls Kirkwall, żeby wiedzieć, że elfie powstanie zmieniłoby całkowicie porządek rzeczy; zastanawiała się, co oznaczało to dla Varrika.

Kiedy skończyła, dostrzegła błysk aprobaty w oczach krasnoluda.

- Niezła robota, Hawke – pochwalił oszczędnie. – Chociaż jak zwykle miałaś więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.

- Dola bohatera – odparła ze słodyczą. – Mam plan, Varrik. Dobry, złośliwy plan.

- Już mi się podoba. – Uśmiechnął się do niej złowieszczo, usiadł wygodniej w fotelu. – Ale do tego prawdopodobnie będziemy potrzebować piwa, co, Hawke?

- Zdecydowanie! – przytaknęła z entuzjazmem. Krasnolud przyjrzał się jej uważniej; przekrzywiła głowę, posyłając mu najbardziej niewinne spojrzenie z własnego repertuaru. Kiedy nie zadziałało, parsknęła zniecierpliwiona.

- Daj spokój, nie próbuję się upić. Najwyżej zabierzesz mi kufel sprzed nosa.

Bez dalszych komentarzy wstał i zszedł na dół, kierując się do głównej izby, aby zamówić piwo. Aedale została sama ze stertą poufnej korespondencji. Wytrzymała magnetyczne przyciąganie listów przez kilka sekund, a potem wstała i na palcach podeszła do stosu.

Pochyliła się, dostrzegając kilka podkreślonych ręką Varrika słów: _qunari, statek, Arishok, zaginiony…_

- Hawke, zabieraj te łapy! – wrzasnął Varrik z dołu. Aedale westchnęła i usiadła na łóżku. Albo ona miała tak ciężki krok, albo on tak dobry słuch – a może, jak twierdził, była po prostu beznadziejnym łotrzykiem „i twoje szczęście, że urodziłaś się magiem, Hawke, bo z takimi rączkami wojownikiem też byś nie była".

_Pewnego dnia mi się uda, _pocieszyła się, bezmyślnie skubiąc frędzle u poduszki.

Varrik pojawił się znowu z dwoma pełnymi kuflami; Aedale zapatrzyła się w kusząco drżącą pianę na brzegach naczynia. Stuknęli się.

- Za spełnienie wrednych planów.

- Za plany!

Noc powoli otulała Wisielca, zaglądając delikatnie do wschodnich okien, gdzie przez otwarte okiennice sączyło się światło świec; zabłąkana mewa, przygnana tu wprost ze skał Katowni, przemknęła ulicą i pofrunęła w dół, na wysokie klify. Ćmy, przyciągnięte jaśniejącym ciepłem i blaskiem, zaczęły napływać do wnętrza. Gdyby tylko były obdarzone darem obserwacji, niewątpliwie doceniłyby scenę, jaka rozgrywała się w pokojach na piętrze; młoda kobieta o wąskiej szyi i spadzistej, ostrej krzywiźnie ramion, z ciemnym piwem w dłoni, naprzeciwko krasnoluda bez brody, za to z szerokim, złośliwym uśmiechem, powiększającym się ciągle w miarę słów towarzyszki. Ich spojrzenia krzyżowały się w powietrzu beztrosko, swobodnie, z niemal wyczuwalną aurą sarkastycznej radochy. Jednocześnie pociągnęli z kufli.

- Zgoda. A teraz… opowiedz mi o Dalii.

Krasnolud zetknął palce przed sobą i rozpoczął historię.

Mówił o wielkim, starożytnym imperium Elvenhan, w którym elfy żyły w szczęściu i chwale przez długie lata, zanim nadeszło Tevinter i magowie krwi. Opowiedział, jak dumna rasa upadła i obróciła się w niewolników pod stopami magistrów; jak przez długie, długie lata elfy cierpiały w ciężkich kajdanach, w bólu i poniżeniu, ryjąc w litej skale miasta podobne Kirkwall. Wtedy nadeszła Andrasta, Oblubienica Stwórcy, i wypowiedziała wojnę wielkiemu imperium – a ono upadło. Jak towarzyszył jej elf Shartan, który zginął męczeńsko razem ze swą przyjaciółką. Jak poświęcenie Shartana zostało docenione, a jego lud otrzymał nową krainę – Dalię – która stała się znakiem nadziei i jutrzenki odrodzenia.

Elfy odcięły się od ludzi, drążąc głęboko w poszukiwaniu dawnej chwały; a tymczasem świat ogarnęła Plaga. Mroczne pomioty masakrowały rycerzy; elfia armia przypatrywała się temu obojętnie zza wysokich murów i strzelistych wież. Ludzka zemsta za elfią obojętność przerodziła się w regularną wojnę. A wtedy nadszedł Zakon – ogłosił krucjatę, Święty Marsz przeciwko Dalii, i elfy po raz drugi upadły pod rządami ludzi. Ci, którzy wyrzekli się pogańskich wierzeń, uciekli do miast, do gett, chyląc głowy, aby ukryć święte tatuaże. Inni zostali wypędzeni. Wieczni wędrowcy, wygnańcy, tułający się po krainach Thedas w ciągłej wędrówce, opowiadający w ciemniejącym świetle wieczoru historie o dawnej chwale, nadziei i dwukrotnym upadku.

Ten sam zmrok rzucał głębokie cienie na podziemną klinikę, tę o drzwiach oznaczonych błyszczącą białą latarnią, rzuconą w labiryncie ścieżek, schodów i wielopoziomowych kładek Mrokowiska. Ciemność nie była tu niczym nowym; po nadejściu zmroku po prostu zmieniał się jej kształt, z cichego towarzysza za plecami zamieniała się w ofensywne, oślepiające zaklęcie. Ćmy zatańczyły nad jasnymi włosami maga, opierającego się o brudne deski w uczuciu całkowitego wyczerpania; nie ruszał się, czarny motyl przycupnął na jego policzku. Anders wyciągnął rękę, szepcząc do samego siebie uspokajające, mruczące słowa; przesunął palcami po twarzy, płosząc ćmę, pociągnął za skrawek rzemienia, jasny kucyk rozsypał się w długie pasma na szyję, barki, plecy. Klinika była pusta, pacjenci odeszli, zbyt zajęci swoimi własnymi cierpieniami; ćmy zatoczyły krąg, obijając się bezmyślnie o ściany i zamknięte drzwi. Mag poruszył się z bólem, usiadł na operacyjnym stole. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i – ćmy znalazły szczelinę między drzwiami a ścianą, wyleciały.

Sprawiedliwość.

_Hawke, musisz mi pomóc. Krew – to dziecko zaraz umrze, Anders, zrób coś. Hawke, pomóż mi! Nie mogę sam – nie kiedy ci inni – rzeź fereldeńskich uchodźców na dnie Mrokowiska. _

To się musiało stać. Czekał na to. Negatywne emocje buzujące w podziemiu były skierowanie przeciwko wygnańcom. Krwawy, brutalny lincz na najuboższych uchodźcach, skupionych wokół towarzyszy ucieczki w najniższych dzielnicach miasta. Dlatego tu był. Dlatego zdecydował się oddać swoje umiejętności na ofiarę dla tych, którzy sami byli ofiarami – losu, przeznaczenia, Plagi, czegokolwiek. Nieważne.

_Uderzenie zimna – i gorąca, głębokie zepsucie, śmierć nadciągająca po rozharatane, młode, wyczerpane ciało. Nie umrzesz. Nie umrzesz, nie pozwolę ci. Zasklepiająca się skóra, pierś łapiąca głęboki, łapczywy oddech._

_Anders!_

_Hawke._

_Błyszczała. Nikt prócz niego nie mógł tego widzieć; kiedy przesuwała dłonie nad rannym chłopcem, uspokajając go cichym mruczeniem słów pozbawionych znaczenia, jej skóra iskrzyła od mocy, magii – czuł drżenie zaklęcia, które naprawiało przebite płuco, wysysało wewnętrzny wylew._

„Może powinnam pomagać ci częściej", powiedziała, kiedy było już po wszystkim i, wyczerpani, osunęli się pod ścianą na brudną podłogę kliniki. „Chętnie", odparł bez tchu.

Wczoraj.

Gdzie mogła być? Zamieszki trwały. Cały dzisiejszy dzień wyciskał z siebie każdą magiczną iskrę, tłocząc ją w niechętne życiu żyły, w gardła, które nie chciały chwytać powietrza, serca zbyt leniwe, by bić. Była Fereldenką, była jego towarzyszką – przyjaciółką? Potrzebował pomocy, choćby przez tę chwilę, aż przybędą statki króla Alistaira, statki, które miały zabrać uchodźców do domu nienękanego więcej Plagą.

_Hawke._

Drzwi skrzypnęły i w ciemności rozpoznał jej szczupłą sylwetkę, długi, cienki kształt kostura wyrastający z pleców.

- Anders?

- Tu. – Uniósł rękę, zbyt zmęczony, aby robić cokolwiek więcej. To ona strzepnęła palce, rozjaśniając pomieszczenie ciepłym światłem pulsara. Jej kule zawsze były bardziej beżowe niż białe.

- Przepraszam. Zupełnie zapomniałam, że jest ten problem z uchodźcami – powiedziała cicho, prawie ze wstydem. Anders wypuścił oddech z płuc z głębokim westchnieniem. Łatwiej było wybaczyć – o ile było tu coś do wybaczenia – kiedy już tu była. Oczywiście, że mając na głowie rezydencję w Górnym Mieście, odbudowywanie rodowej sławy i zakonne śledztwo, mogła nie pomyśleć, że… Zdusił gorycz, na dnie jego umysłu pojawiła się dezaprobata, pochodząca od Justyniana. _To ty jesteś narzędziem sprawiedliwości. Ty, nie ona. Ty._

_ Ja._

_ Nie żądaj niczego._

_ Nie żądam._

Fala wyczerpania uderzyła mu do głowy, zachwiał się.

- Anders! – Widział, jak zaskoczenie i strach pojawiają się na jej zazwyczaj pogodnej twarzy. Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco z pewnym trudem, zmuszając zmęczone mięśnie do poruszenia się. – Coś ty ze sobą zrobił?

Zrzuciła z niego płaszcz. Bez zaskoczenia zauważył, że całe ramiona i dłonie ma pokryte białymi, chorobliwymi plamami wyczerpania magicznego. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, w jakim stanie była jego twarz.

- Dureń – warknęła Hawke. – Wejście do podziemi mojego domu jest trzy kroki stąd! I oczywiście nie mogłeś wysłać kogoś do Bodahna, żeby mnie znalazł?

Myślał o tym, owszem.

Poczuł, jak kładzie mu dłonie na ramionach, i zanim zdążył złożyć suche usta do jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu, poczuł strumień energii wlewający się szeroką falą w jego ciało. Ciepła, uspokajająca magia, bez przywołań i bólu; żadnych inkantacji, gestów. Czysta ofiara. Piekące białe plamy na skórze zmalały i zniknęły. Wszechogarniająca ulga; miał wrażenie, jak gdyby zanurzał się w ciepłej wodzie, kojącej ból wyczerpanych mięśni, uspokajającej dudniące głucho serce. Chłonął łapczywie dobrowolnie oddawaną energię, czując się jak umierający z pragnienia, któremu wreszcie przytknięto do ust czarę z wodą.

Bezpośrednia łączność z jej źródłem mocy go oszołomiła; wewnątrz, w wymiarach ukrytych gdzieś głęboko w środku ciała, ukrywała olbrzymią, pulsującą kulę czystej magii. _Była _tą magią. Poczuł na dnie umysłu niechętny podziw Justyniana; ona, jako śmiertelnik, mogła spokojnie dorównywać mocą ich zespolonej istocie – człowieka i ducha Pustki.

Puściła jego ramiona. Zatoczyła się i ciężko usiadła obok.

- Dureń – potworzyła raz jeszcze, tym razem ciszej.

- Chyba masz rację. – Uśmiechnął się i odetchnął głębiej. Powietrze nie raniło już tak boleśnie jak chwilę temu; nadal czuł zmęczenie, ale było to zwyczajne, zdrowe znużenie dniem, a nie uczucie bycia na wpół martwym.

- Oczywiście, że mam. – Parsknęła. – Nie rób tego więcej.

Patrzył, jak jej ramiona unoszą się w szybkim oddechu, jakby właśnie ukończyła długi bieg, i ogarnęło go poczucie winy. Oddała mu więcej, niż mógłby przypuszczać.

- Dzięki, Hawke.

Nie odpowiedziała, ale wciągnęła stopy na stół i oparła się o niego plecami. Położył jej łagodnie dłoń na ramieniu. Pulsar stopniowo bladł i gasł, w miarę, jak jej oddech się uspokajał, i siedzieli w cichej, zapadającej ciemności, milcząc – a ćmy tańczyły wokół iskrzącej latarni na zewnątrz kliniki.

_A/N:_

_Trzeba czasami spróbować czegoś nowego, nieprawdaż?_

_Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu śladów swojego przybycia! Komentarze dodaje się bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna._


	12. Sny

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział dwunasty**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_-…-…-…-…-_

_- Za spełnienie wrednych planów._

_- Za plany!_

_-…-…-…-…-_

Zapach ciepłego, świeżego chleba popieścił jej nozdrza aromatem, który zawsze zwykła kojarzyć z niewielką piekarnią za mostem Lothering. Matka zawsze zwykła się upierać, że chleb, jaki upiecze sama, w niewielkim domowym piecyku, starczy dla całej rodziny i nie ma potrzeby wydawać monet na darmo; ale ona i Bethany przyzwyczaiły się późnym wieczorem biegać pod pachnące drzwi i wdychać czysty, kuszący aromat pęczniejącego ciasta.

Ten zapach był również znakiem tego, że znalazła się w Pustce.

Odwróciła stanowczo głowę od źródła znajomej woni. Nieważne, jak słodko pachniało, jak jasno świeciło słońce, jak czuła jego ciepłe promienie na twarzy i szyi. To nie było Lothering; to była mroczna, zasnuta dymem kraina w jej umyśle, niepozbawiona duchów i demonów. Na końcu cienkiej nitki chlebowego zapachu wyginał się szkarłatny, gładki demon pożądania; płonący demon gniewu umościł sobie siedzisko tam, gdzie przegrywała sparingi z Carverem. Jeśli weszłaby głębiej, na pola za wioską prowadzące na trakt, znalazłaby demona gnuśności - jego lepkie palce owinięte wokół drzewa, na którym zwykła przesypiać polowe prace.

Uliczki wsi były bardziej zapełnione niż zwykle, kiedy przybywała tu w snach. Kilka osób, w tym gnuśny Barlin z błyszczącym od potu czołem, które nieustannie postępowało w górę jego głowy, pomachało jej ręką.

- Aelie!

- Mam wrażenie, że ustaliliśmy już moje stanowisko dotyczące ewentualnego opętania – zawarczała Aedale, kiedy starsza Miriam podeszła bliżej ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. Wszystko było w niej takie, jak pamiętała; zapadnięte policzki, ogorzała od prac polowych twarz, iskrzące, ciemne oczy, dwa długie, siwe kosmyki wymykające się na twarz z nieuważnie upiętego koku. Tylko kiedy zmrużyła oczy, mogła dostrzec lekkie rozmycie konturów; świat, razem z postacią kobiety, wydawał się drżący i przesłonięty dymem.

Pustka.

- Jesteś z powrotem, Aelie! Dość długo cię nie było, twój ojciec zaczął się martwić.

- Idź precz, demonie. Wracaj na partyjkę pokera do Otchłani albo coś w tym rodzaju, co wy, duchy, robicie w wolnym czasie. – Aedale machnęła ręką, odwracając się plecami. Cokolwiek to było, najwyraźniej zamierzało udawać starszą Miriam. A wobec tego nie było niebezpieczne. - Poszłabym z tobą, ale na razie jestem raczej zajęta, więc…

- Jak zawsze niepokorna - zauważyła Miriam z nutą zawodu w głosie. Aedale stłumiła niewyraźne poczucie winy. To był demon. Nic więcej.

Przeszła przez mostek, uważnie omijając ścieżkę do własnego domu – jak zawsze. Czasem kusiło ją, żeby otworzyć drzwi, które cztery lata temu spłonęły w pożodze; przypomnieć sobie wnętrze domu, piętrowe łóżko bliźniąt, szeroki stół, który zawsze chwiał się z powodu jednej krótszej nogi. Bolesne szczegóły, za którymi tęskniła tym bardziej, im bardziej zaczynały się rozmywać i znikać w jej pamięci.

Ale przed przekroczeniem progu swojego widmowego domu powstrzymywał ją paniczny strach, że zobaczy ojca.

Miała osiemnaście lat, kiedy Malcolm Hawke zaczął marnieć i chować się w sobie; potężny, czarnowłosy mężczyzna o szerokiej szczęce i iskrzącym spojrzeniu, którym był na początku, pod koniec jego nienazwanej choroby skurczył się do własnego cienia. Nie potrafiła zlokalizować skażenia w jego ciele; potem, kiedy zginął, zrozumiała, że choroba zalęgła się samym szpiku kości. Ona, matka i piętnastoletnie bliźniaki mogły jedynie bezsilnie obserwować, jak magia w jego żyłach przegrywa z zewem skażenia; podczas długich, bezsennych nocy czuwała przy jego łóżku, przelewając energię ze swojego ciała do jego, rozmawiając, aby nie zasnąć z wycieńczenia, a Malcolm szeptał do niej nakładane zobowiązania: chronić rodzinę. Pomóc Bethany i przejąć rolę jej mentora w magii. Uciec przed templariuszami i nigdy nie dać się schwytać, ale nie zmienić ucieczki w przekleństwo, nie stoczyć się w gorzkie rozpamiętywanie niesprawiedliwości; zachować normalność i świeżość umysłu i nigdy, przenigdy nie pozwolić demonom zwyciężyć.

Carver zazdrościł jej tej więzi z ojcem, którego podziwiał ponad wszelką miarę za jego siłę i zdecydowanie, ale który i tak większość czasu spędzał z najstarszą córką, ucząc ją kontrolować ciągle rosnącą moc w jej wnętrzu. Ale to nie Carver był przy jego łóżku tej ostatniej nocy, w której kredowobiały Malcolm poruszył wargami po raz ostatni i, zamiast miękko, delikatnie wyszeptać jej imię – Aedale, Aelie – powiedział: „Hawke".

Od tej pory była tylko Hawke, porzucając świergotliwe, niemal orlezjańskię imię na rzecz jednej twardej sylaby. Hawke, Jastrząb. Przejęła to nazwisko z gorzką dumą, obiecując samej sobie i ojcu w zaświatach, że będzie nosić je godnie.

Zastanawiała się, co Malcolm powiedziałby w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń.

Była pewna, że gdyby weszła do domu, jaki przygotowała jej podświadomość w widmowym Lothering, znalazłaby go tam, czekającego – i wiedziała, że wypowiedziałby na głos wszystkie przerażające szepty, wątpliwości, jakim świadomie nie pozwalała dojść do głosu.

Nie była wyszkolonym uzdrowicielem-diagnostykiem. Nie mogła pomóc ojcu więcej, niż to zrobiła. Bethany nie powinna rzucać się na ogra, jak gdyby myślała, że samo jej poświęcenie strąci mu łeb z ramion, jej śmierć nie była winą Aedale. Carver był samodzielnym, dorosłym człowiekiem, który miał pełne prawo wybrać własną ścieżkę. Jego odejście do szeregów templariuszy także nie było jej winą. Zrobiła dla matki tyle, ile mogła, zwracając jej dom rodzinny, życie w dostatku i początki rodowej sławy. W obliczu tego, jak żyli przez ostatni rok, było to więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.

Ale – ale strach przed tym, że ojciec wyrzuci jej w twarz każdą jej porażkę, był zbyt wielki, by odważyła się stanąć przed nim i stawić mu czoła. Nawet jeśli był to jeszcze jeden demon – nawet jeżeli nie był to nawet demon, a po prostu ta część umysłu, która nigdy nie zgodziła się na skwitowanie świata wzruszeniem ramion.

- Aelie!

Zmartwiała.

Bethany, młodziutka, piętnastoletnia Bethany siedziała u stóp kamiennego mostka, zmuszając osypujące się kawałki gruzu do lewitowania nad ziemią. Na jej widok wstała i uśmiechnęła się. Gruz opadł na ziemię wokół jej stóp.

- Wróciłaś. Myślałam, że się już nie doczekamy. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak Carver mnie męczył, chciał, żebym mu co dzień dotrzymywała kroku w treningu… Nie wiem, co on w tym widzi, całe dnie potrafi tylko machać starym mieczem ojca i nic poza tym.

Aedale oblizała zaschłe nagle usta.

- Spieprzaj.

Zmusiła się, żeby nie patrzeć we wstrząśniętą, zranioną twarz siostry. Tak działały demony. Dzień po dniu, noc po nocy obracały jej umysł przeciwko niej; każdą słabość, każdą tęsknotę, każdy mały, codzienny ból, taki jak bezsensowne pragnienie świeżego chleba z małej piekarni. _Zostań tu, _wszystko wydawało się mówić. _Są tu wszystkie twoje spełnione marzenia. Przyjmij nas…_

Zacisnęła pięści.

- Co się stało, Aelie? – usłyszała zza pleców nieszczęśliwy głos siostry. – Nadal się denerwujesz o tego chłopaka z Redcliffe?

Nie chciała przykładać wagi do niczego, co mówiły demony, ale jej myśli zdradziecko powędrowały do wydarzeń odległych o pięć lat. Siostrzana kłótnia, jedna z wielu, po której nie odzywała się do siostry przez kilka tygodni; złamane serce bolało, a urażona duma jeszcze bardziej, ale z perspektywy czasu mogła powiedzieć, że są o wiele bardziej okrutne rodzaje bólu. Takie jak świadomość, że nic – nawet jej najbardziej desperackie chęci – nie oddadzą jej tego czasu z siostrą, jaki zmarnowała na nastoletnie dąsy.

- Aelie, już z nią nim nie chodzę! Naprawdę mogłabyś…

Sięganie do źródła magii było o wiele łatwiejsze tu, w Pustce. Niemal nie musiała się skupiać, aby z jej dłoni wyfrunęła kula szkarłatnego ognia.

- Ostrzegałam – wycedziła niskim głosem. – Nie jestem w najlepszym nastroju na przebieranki.

W momencie, w którym ogień uderzył w wątłą postać Bethany, jej ciało rozciągnęło się w szarą, szeroką sylwetkę pomniejszego cienia. Ciemny kształt zaskowyczał cienko i rozpadł się w płonące skrawki. Tam, gdzie upadły, rzeczywistość Pustki wydawała się zakłócona i Aedale musiała zamrugać, aby pozbyć się uporczywego, nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, że cały świat drga wokół niej niczym nagrzane powietrze nad ogniskiem.

Szła dalej, aż w końcu zatrzymała się u wrót świątyni. Znak Stwórcy, wyżłobiony na jej ścianach, wydawał się ciemny i mroczny, niepokojący.

Trudność nie polegała w walce z duchami. Zdecydowana większość z tych, które snuły się na styku jej umysłu i Pustki, szukając słabości, nie była nawet warta przywoływania kostura ze sfery materialnej. Trudność polegała na oddzieleniu snów od normalnego życia. Na zapomnieniu Bethany ze snów i skupieniu się na prawdziwej Bethany, tej rzeczywistej, która półtora roku temu zginęła na ziemiach Plagi; na wyperswadowaniu sobie, gdzie kończy się widmowa ułuda Pustki, a zaczyna rzeczywistość.

Trudność polegała na znalezieniu odpoczynku we śnie – spokoju we własnym umyśle.

Noc za nocą, sen po śnie, marzenie po marzeniu, ułuda po ułudzie, uczyła się odnajdować spokój i odnalazła go w końcu, a kiedy tego dokonała, wcisnęła wszelkie siły swojego umysłu w wybudowanie szerokich murów twierdzy, umocnienie jej wolą i mocą.

Weszła do świątyni.

_-…-…-…-…-_

- Hawke. – Głos dochodził jak gdyby z oddali, przyćmiony i niewyraźny. Poruszyła głową i znieruchomiała, kiedy skulony kark odezwał się intensywnym bólem.

Leżała na czymś twardym i szorstkim, zwinięta w najbardziej niewygodnej możliwej pozycji z plecami wygiętymi w łuk i kolanami pod brodą, przyciskając do siebie ramiona. Ćmiący ból magicznej pustki umościł się wewnątrz, odzywając się co chwilę jak chory ząb.

To było znajome. Zbyt znajome. Zbyt wiele razy budziła się tak na podłodze obok łóżka ojca.

Nowością był koc okrywający jej skulone ciało – i delikatny dotyk magicznej obecności, nie fizyczny, ale raczej wyczuwalny szóstym zmysłem, układający się w aurę blond włosów, uśmiechu i naramienników pokrytych piórami.

Anders. I klinika w Mrokowisku.

- Hawke, potrzebuję tego stołu…

Otworzyła oczy i w odwróconej perspektywie dostrzegła jego twarz, płaszcz, zmierzwione włosy – i kilku biednie ubranych ludzi za nim, podtrzymujących młodego chłopaka, bladego i słaniającego się na nogach.

Zrzuciła z siebie koc i wstała, ignorując wybuch bólu w plecach i karku. Zachwiała się, kiedy krew napłynęła jej do głowy.

- Spałam już w wielu dziwnych miejscach, ale…

- …na stole operacyjnym jeszcze nie? – dokończył Anders z szybkim uśmiechem, który jednak zgasł sekundę później. Chłopak z jękiem upadł na stół, zsunął głowę na brzeg blatu i zwymiotował. Mag pochylił się nad jego ciałem, ignorując jaskrawą plamę żółci.

Aedale zwalczyła zawroty głowy i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu swojego kostura. Leżał pod stołem; pochyliła się, chwyciła go i poczuła pokrzepiającą energię, płynącą z wnętrza zaklętego przedmiotu.

Wyciągnęła rękę, zaciskając palce, i plama wymiocin zniknęła razem z przykrym zapachem. Wydawało się, że nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi; Anders przymknął oczy, przesuwając dłonie nad brzuchem chłopaka, poszukując przyczyny tak ostrego zatrucia.

Nagle dotarło do niej, jak dobrym był lekarzem. Jak genialnym, skłonnym do poświęceń i wręcz fanatycznym w swej potrzebie niesienia pomocy; mogła wyczuć, jak jego całe ciało iskrzy od uzdrawiającej energii, skierowanej ostro i zdecydowanie w jednym celu, usuwając z gardła i przełyku palący kwas, czyszcząc żołądek z zatrutych grzybów głębinowych…

_Gdybym poznała go cztery lata wcześniej._

_ Tato._

Zacisnęła palce na kosturze do bólu.

- Idę – wymruczała, bardziej do samej siebie, i wymknęła się z kliniki, zostawiając Andersa z jego potrzebującymi pacjentami.

_ Musisz być silna, Hawke. Silna. Nie do zdarcia._

_A/N:_

_Na potrzeby opowiadania założyłam, że Malcolm Hawke umarł na leukemię, innymi słowy białaczkę. Choroba w rodzaju takiej wydaje mi się najbardziej prawdopodobną przyczyną śmierci maga, który, w końcu, spędził całe życie na uciekaniu przed templariuszami i leczeniu ran bitewnych._

_Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu śladów swojego przybycia! Komentarze dodaje się bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna; od poziomu zainteresowania uzależniam też wklejanie nowych części._


	13. Rozważania

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział trzynasty**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_-…-…-…-…-_

_Musisz być silna, Hawke. Silna. Nie do zdarcia._

_-…-…-…-…-_

Minęło już kilka dni, odkąd Hawke ostatni raz pojawiła się na jego progu i Fenris zaczynał się nudzić.

Przypuszczał, że było to spowodowane czysto praktycznymi względami. Zadania, jakie zwykle proponowała mu Gildia Kupców, były najczęściej niewarte wyciągnięcia miecza; z jakiegoś powodu tylko Hawke zawsze udawało się zdobyć ambitną, dobrze płatną pracę, która nie obejmowała stania za plecami krasnoludzkich handlarzy podczas potwornie nudnych negocjacji. Nie znosił być ochroniarzem. Przypominało mu to zbyt jaskrawo o długich, pustych dniach spędzanych na martwym staniu przy boku Danariusa – wyprostowana, przerażająca broń pozbawiona woli, każda linia na skórze świadcząca o potędze tevinterskich magistrów. Dowód władzy jego pana; gwarant bezpieczeństwa, wedle życzenia szczuty i ściągany na smyczy.

Hawke, prawdopodobnie nieświadomie, pomagała mu w omijaniu tego typu pracy. Płaca, jaką otrzymywała, nawet podzielona na kilku jej towarzyszy, nadal była wyższa niż ta, którą mógłby zarobić sam w tym samym czasie – i to mu wystarczało. Nie potrzebował wiele, nie miał ambicji zbierania złota. Właściwie moment, w którym zdecydował się na pozostanie w Kirkwall, był pierwszym w jego pamięci, kiedy czuł – prawdziwie czuł – że coś posiada. Była to niespodziewanie satysfakcjonująca myśl.

_Moje. _Zacisnął palce na srebrnej monecie, którą wyjął ze skórzanego mieszka. Skrywane w sakwie pieniądze były warte więcej niż wszystko, co wydał w czasie lat swojej ucieczki. Nadal nie było to wiele, jak skonstatował, obserwując, jakimi kwotami obraca Hawke przy renowacjach rezydencji Amellów – ale nadal uczucie _posiadania _czegoś, co nie było konieczne do przeżycia, napełniało go nieokreślonym niepokojem. Ale było też… przyjemne.

Mógł kupić chleb – i go nie zjeść, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak czerstwieje i pokrywa się pleśnią. Mógł rzucić monetę żebrakowi na ulicach Dolnego Miasta, słysząc miękkie plaśnięcie upadającego w błoto miedziaka jak dzwony własnej wolności. Mógł upić łyk wina, poczuć na języku jego gorzki, bogaty bukiet – i roztrzaskać butelkę.

Jego oczy powędrowały do czerwonej plamy na ścianie.

Nie był pewien, czy to, co… _zrobili _z Hawke tego wieczoru, było częścią jakiegoś rytuału picia wina, czy ta delikatność, jaką mu zaoferowała w zdejmowaniu ciężkich bojowych rękawic, zawierała się w jakichś standardowych regułach uprzejmości, dziwacznych i obcych, ale z jakiegoś powodu istniejących – jak na przykład podawanie sobie dłoni jako znak przywitania. Wydawało się, że większość ludzkich – społecznych – zachowań miało związek z dłońmi.

Po raz pierwszy podczas krótkiego okresu swojej wolności czuł, że chciałby znać reguły funkcjonowania społeczeństwa.

Nie, żeby Hawke była dobrym przykładem standardowego człowieka. Z tego, co zdążył zaobserwować, była wręcz zaprzeczeniem jakiejkolwiek normalności. Ci, których poznał do tej chwili, byli raczej zamknięci w swojej stagnacji, przywiązani do racji stanu i rutyny dnia codziennego – podczas gdy ona przybyła tu z pustymi rękoma, jedna wśród tysięcy bezdomnych uchodźców, i podczas mniej niż dwóch lat wspięła się na sam szczyt drabiny społecznej. Z najemniczki zmieniła się w mieszczkę; z mieszczki z w szlachciankę na rodowych włościach. A mimo swojego statusu spadkobierczyni Amellów nadal pozostała bezpruderyjną wojowniczką. Nadal kręciła się po Dolnym Mieście, Mrokowisku i jaskiniach, skrzętnie dokładała każdy grosz na odnowę rezydencji, a wieczorami grała w karty w Wisielcu. Fenris wątpił, czy ktoś taki jak ona nadal może być nadal traktowany jako zwykły człowiek, którego obowiązują reguły codziennej rzeczywistości.

Poza tym była magiem. Apostatą. Za każdym razem, kiedy o tym myślał, jego szponiaste dłonie same zwijały się w pięści; _jestem wystarczająco silna, _powiedziała zimno ostatnim razem, kiedy rzucił jej to w twarz. Dokładnie to samo, co mówili wszyscy innymi magowie, zazwyczaj chwilę przedtem, zanim ich twarze nie wykrzywiły się w grymasie potwornego bólu opętania. Znał ten wyraz o wiele lepiej, niżby sobie życzył.

Czasem myślał, że współpraca z magiem była po prostu koniecznym stopniem jego wędrówki; to było w końcu to, do czego został wyszkolony, do bronienia swego pana i niedopuszczania wrogów na tyle blisko, by mogli przerwać rzucanie czaru. Ta myśl sprawiała, że czuł nienawiść wzbierającą w gardle jak lodowa kula; ale ta jego część, która była po prostu praktyczna, przyznawała, że walczyć u boku Hawke jest zwyczajnie efektywniej. Tak długo, jak nie używała magii krwi ani pomocy demonów, mógł znieść jej zaklęcia.

Apostata. Spędził niezliczoną ilość wieczorów, wpatrując się w ciemne, puste wnętrze kominka – nie zawsze czuł potrzebę rozpalenia ognia, a satysfakcja, jaką czerpał ze sprawowania kontroli nawet nad taką drobną rzeczą, była niemal przytłaczająca – i zastanawiając się, czy oszalał ostatecznie. Nie tylko zawdzięczał życie magiczce – współpracował z nią, walczył _jej _bitwy. Obserwował ją kątem oka tak długo, czekając na najdrobniejszy znak, że skażenie w jej krwi zaczyna przejmować kontrolę; aż w końcu ona zaczęła odwzajemniać spojrzenie z równą intensywnością. Jakby chciała powiedzieć: _patrz, ile chcesz. Nie mam nic do ukrycia._

Zamiast tego powiedziała: _Golisz się?_

Żaden z magów, jakich spotkał do tej pory, nie zachowywał się w ten sposób.

Od czasu ich wspólnego wieczoru regularnie przyłapywał się na myśli, że gdyby tylko w jej żyłach nie płynęła magiczna skaza, mógłby przyzwyczaić się do takiego życia. Niechętnie, nieufnie z początku zapoznał się z innymi jej towarzyszami; irytującym krasnoludem, surową kapitan straży, bezpruderyjną piracką królową, która upatrzyła sobie jego rezydencję na bazę wypadową w Górnym Mieście. Nieco więcej problemów miał z magami, dwójką apostatów, przy czym jeden był opętany, a druga znajdowała się na prostej drodze do osiągnięcia tego na własne życzenie. Ale w czasie tego roku udało im się wypracować pewne rutyny, nieco szorstką lojalność, rodzaj… _koleżeństwa, _i choć był pewien, że Hawke była jedynym spoiwem łączącym tę bandę indywiduów, nie czuł się w ich towarzystwie tak źle, jak przypuszczał z początku. Wszyscy, nawet ta naiwna dalijska idiotka, wydawali się respektować jego potrzebę dystansu.

Wszyscy oprócz blond plugawca.

Wszystko kręciło się wokół przeklętej magii, _wszystko. _Fenris zacisnął zęby. Gdyby tylko jego znaki, wypalone głęboko w ciele, miały zdolność wyciągania z człowieka magicznych mocy, a nie wnętrzności… Hawke, na tyle, ile się zorientował, nie zasługiwała na tę skazę. Nawet jako mag była dobrym człowiekiem; połączenie, z jakim Fenris nigdy dotąd się nie spotkał.

To był jeden z powodów, dla których – wbrew sporej części siebie – postanowił pomóc jej przeciw Zakonowi. Wolność niosła ze sobą kontrolę nad własnym życiem, a jednym z objawów tej kontroli były właśnie wybory; a pomimo że uczucie władzy było upajające, nie mógł już wykręcać się koniecznością ani nakazem. Mógł jej nie pomóc. Wiedział, że by nie nalegała. Wiedział też, że prawdopodobnie z pomocą Aveliny, Varrika i plugawca spokojnie udałoby się jej przeforsować swój plan. Ale – ale wbrew sobie nie mógł znieść myśli, że tak wiele potencjału, siły i woli mogłoby zostać zamknięte w Katowni, podane ścisłej kontroli templariuszy.

Mało prawdopodobne – ale wciąż możliwe.

Wiedział, co byłoby właściwe, i powiedział jej to w ostatniej próbie, czując niewyraźnie, że to jego obowiązek wobec własnego sumienia. _Nigdy nie myślałaś, że twoje miejsce jest w Kręgu? _Oczekiwał złości, irytacji, urażonej dumy. Otrzymał zezwolenie na zabicie jej, jeśli moc wymknie się spod kontroli.

Nie tego się spodziewał. Ale też Hawke nigdy nie robiła tego, czego się po niej spodziewano.

_Hawke. _Wypowiedział to słowo w myśli, tak, jak zawsze ją witał, z szybkim, płytkim skinieniem głowy, oschłym, obojętnym tonem. Jej obraz zawsze przywodził ambiwalentne uczucia; niechęć, zdegustowanie, podziw, frustrację, niespodziewaną… łagodność, o której nie wiedział, że istnieje wewnątrz niego. Była dobrym towarzyszem przez ten czas, jaki spędzili razem. Skoczna, lekka, w długich szatach, które zwykły powiewać za nią w najbardziej niedorzeczny sposób, kiedy biegła; nigdy nie pytał, ile może mieć lat, ale ze świeżości jej twarzy i uśmiechu domyślał się, że około dwudziestu. Absurdalnie młody wiek, jak na _maga. _Ale też w jej oczach – równie absurdalnie błękitnych, świecących niczym jego znaki – były już cienie, które potrafił rozpoznać.

Ból.

Głupia dziewczyna. _Wygląda na to, że dwóch z naszej drużyny zupełnie niezależnie od siebie postanowiło odegrać wobec mnie rolę ojca. _Dotknęło go to, sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

Nie chciał, żeby zapijała te cienie.

_Informuję cię tylko, że jeśli postanowisz upić się po raz kolejny, możesz to zrobić w lepszym towarzystwie i z pewnością o wiele lepszym trunkiem._

_U Andersa, na przykład?_

Parsknął sam do siebie, kiedy kpiące słowa Hawke po raz kolejny przypłynęły przez jego umysł. Cholerny mag. Cholerny plugawiec. Głupiec, któremu wydawało się, że jest w stanie opanować ducha Pustki. Fenris wiedział, że dla dobra drużyny – dla dobra _Hawke – _powinien zignorować apostatę i trzymać się od niego jak najdalej, ale były chwile, w których nie mógł się powstrzymać od czystej nienawiści. I pogardy. Ten człowiek był słaby, potwornie słaby, a brak kontroli nad pasożytem w jego umyśle ujawniał się na każdym kroku.

A mimo to i tak mu ufała.

Nieproszone wspomnienie przypłynęło jeszcze raz; ich kłótnia, głupia, dziecinna zabawa, niedorzeczna, udawana złość Hawke, szczery uśmiech apostaty, _psoty _magią – iskrzące błękitne oczy. To było nie do zniesienia, jak bardzo czuła się przy nim swobodnie. Musiała wiedzieć, że ma do czynienia z potworem, źródłem nieopanowanej mocy. Plugawiec był jak _gaatlok, _który tylko czekał na iskrę zapalną. A kiedy ta niekontrolowana, szalona moc wybuchnie, Hawke nie powinno być w pobliżu.

Ale przecież to nie jego, Fenrisa, sprawa.

Widział sposób, jaki ich dłonie, ramiona się stykały. W czasie bitwy Hawke nigdy nie wahała się złapać go za rękę, popchnąć, odciągnąć od wybuchającego zaklęcia albo pułapki. Fenris widział tę swobodę i wiedział, że powinien czuć jedynie zdegustowanie – niechęć – odrazę – ale jedyne, na co się zdobywał, to po prostu zgorzkniałe myśli. W jego przypadku podobny fizyczny kontakt był… niemożliwy. I tak miało zostać.

Przeczesał szponiastą dłonią siwe włosy – kolejne przypomnienie o tym, jak nieodwracalnie tevinterska magia naznaczyła całego ciało i ducha. Powinien być wdzięczny za tę iluzję normalności, jaką zaoferowała Hawke. Ale jednocześnie wiedział, że nawet uciekający przed Kręgiem i Strażnikami mag-apostata, plugawiec mieszkający na samym dnie Mrokowiska, miał większe szanse na bycie zwyczajnym niż on.

_Andeeeeeers! _

Hawke często się śmiała. Zaskakująco często, biorąc pod uwagę cienie pod oczyma, jakie powiększały się po każdej nocy. Gdyby tylko…

Potrząsnął głową.

Nie osiągnie tego. Nigdy.

_A/N:_

_Rozdział z rodzaju retrospekcji – wydarzenia dotychczasowe z punktu widzenia Fenrisa. Jeśli zapomnieliście już wspominane tu szczegóły, to dla pełniejszego zrozumienia polecam przeczytać całość od nowa – tak, jak ja to zrobiłam kilka razy podczas pisania tej części._

_Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu śladów swojego przybycia! Komentarze dodaje się bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna; od poziomu zainteresowania uzależniam też wklejanie nowych części._


	14. Nawyki

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział czternasty**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_-…-…-…-…-_

Od czasu swojej cichej ucieczki z jego kliniki Aedale schodziła piwnicami co wieczór, aby pomóc Andersowi w jego krucjacie przeciw chorobom i zranieniom.

W jej plan dnia powoli wkradła się rutyna. Każdego ranka wstawała skoro świt, budzona przez oślepiające słońce wpadające przez dachowe okna rezydencji; zwijała swój barłóg z podłogi, upewniała się, że robotnicy zaczęli już prace przy restauracji posiadłości i wyfruwała w Kirkwall. Zawsze były rzeczy, które mogła zrobić ochotna najemniczka, zwłaszcza jeśli jej nazwisko brzmiało Hawke. Po kilku godzinach drobnych, acz dobrze płatnych prac – przekazywaniu ważnych listów, zawoalowanym grożeniu, rozwiązywaniu sporów, kopaniu opornych tyłków – słońce przechylało się na tyle, że świeciło w okna Varrika. Odwiedzała go chwilę po tym, jak się budził, i dyskutowali nad szczegółami ich wielkiego planu, który miał dać jej nie tylko oczyszczenie z zarzutów, ale i wspaniałą reputację obrończyni wiary i strażniczki porządku.

Potem wychodzili razem, zawsze tą samą ścieżką, depcząc na wysokich schodach do Górnego Miasta swoje wczorajsze ślady.

Za każdym razem, kiedy przechodziła obok opuszczonej posiadłości we wschodniej dzielnicy szlacheckiej, coś powstrzymywało ją przez wskoczeniem na schodki i beztroskim załomotaniem w ponure odrzwia. Właściwie nie wiedziała, co. W miarę, jak ich plan posuwał się coraz dalej i dalej, a delikatne sieci kontaktów i znajomości Varrika coraz mocniej zaciskały się na templariuszach w Katowni, zaczęła odkrywać, jak wielką machinę uruchomiła – i przeciwko jak wielkiemu molochowi zamierza wystąpić, nawet jeśli ów moloch nie miał o tym cienia pojęcia. Nie była pewna, jak Fenris zareaguje, kiedy poprosi go o pomoc w czymś jasno wymierzonym _przeciwko _Zakonowi i jego dobru.

Niemal codziennie przemierzali Kirkwall – czasem okolice – jako drużyna, sprawiedliwie dzieląc się zyskami po powrocie do Wisielca. Tawerna zawsze była ich nieoficjalną bazą wypadową, stanowiąc neutralny grunt; wieczorami siadywali razem, czasem na dole, czasem w pokojach Varrika, by grać w karty i wymyślać najdziwniejsze toasty (w czym przodowała Izabela). Krasnolud i piratka byli tam zawsze, czyniąc niejako honory domu jako zwariowana para gospodarzy, pozostali pojawiali się nieregularnie, w zależności od obowiązków czy humoru. Aedale lubiła te wieczory; wydawało jej się, że łączą ich więzami nawet trwalszymi niż wspólna walka, cementując tę dziwaczną, szorstką przyjaźń, jaką dzielili już przez niemal rok.

_Rok. _Kiedy to minęło? Pięć lat od śmierci ojca; dwa lata od przybycia do Kirkwall; rok od spotkania Varrika.

_Pół roku od odejścia Carvera._

Potem, gdy już wróciła z Wisielca i umościła legowisko w sali wejściowej rezydencji, zostawiając Vindra – wielkiego, leniwego mabari Amellów – na straży jej rozciągniętych koców, schodziła na dół. Podziemia pod posiadłością zawsze były pełne zaduchu stęchlizny, niemal starożytnych win, ze starości pozmienianych w zgniłą galaretę; szerokich, delikatnych i oszronionych kurzem pajęczyn, zwieszających się w zwoje powłóczystych, lepkich firan w poprzek wilgotnych korytarzy. Co dzień przechodziła tą samą ścieżką, jedynym czarnym, wydeptanym szlakiem w wszechobecnym kurzu, schodząc coraz niżej i niżej, aż w końcu docierała do poziomu Mrokowiska.

Przyzwyczaiła się do tego. Klinika była cichym miejscem, które zawsze działało kojąco na jej wyczulone, nadwrażliwe zmysły. Te ściany nigdy nie znały magii innej niż leczącej. Uzdrowicielska aura, dzień po dniu emanująca z rąk Andersa, wsiąkała w samą strukturę budynki, nasączając go delikatną atmosferą spokoju, oazy, ratunku.

Sam Anders nigdy nie zadawał pytań. Zaakceptował jej obecność, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajając się do rutyny dnia tak samo jak ona; komfort i swoboda, jakie czuła w obecności maga, jeszcze się zwiększyła. Zaczął ją uczyć – nie słowami, ale raczej impulsami, pomagając jej wykrywać źródło choroby, pokazując łatwiejsze sposoby na odbudowanie spalonej skóry, odtworzenie strzaskanej kości. W miarę upływu czasu nawiązała się pomiędzy nimi specyficzna więź, niemająca nic wspólnego z wcześniejszą przyjaźnią. Jego magia zaczęła powoli reagować z jej, współpracując, łącząc się na o wiele głębszym poziomie. Czasem, w czasie walki, instynktownie reagowała na jego zaklęcia, sama zaskoczona efektami.

_Anders?_

_Co, Hawke?_

_Czy ty… śnisz? Nadal? To znaczy, na własną rękę?_

_Czasami. Justynian jest silniejszy w Pustce tak samo, jak ja jestem silniejszy w sferze materialnej, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafię przejąć kontroli. Pochlebiam sobie, że na razie to ja mam ostatnie słowo w tym związku._

_Naprawdę?_

_Nie. Tak naprawdę to cholernie się boję._

_Ja też._

_Ty przynajmniej nie musisz się bać o zepsutego ducha Sprawiedliwości zamieszkującego twoje ciało._

_Spójrz na to tak: skoro już masz w sobie ducha Pustki, nie musisz się bać o jakiekolwiek demony._

_Zawsze patrzymy na jasną stronę życia, co, Hawke?_

_Zawsze. Masz kurz na nosie._

_Hmmm. _

_Co powiesz na… więcej kurzu?_

_Co… Hawke! Hej, HAWKE! _

Łatwo było przebywać z Andersem. Z pewnością łatwiej niż z Fenrisem. Oczywiście, miał też czarną, ponurą, zachmurzoną część charakteru – o imieniu Justynian – ale jego uśmiech, błyszczący jasno w tych bursztynowych, ciepłych oczach, nie zniknął jeszcze; choć zaczął blednąć. Aedale przysięgła sobie, że nigdy nie pozwoli mu stoczyć się w ciemną posępność. Ich mała banda odmieńców miała zdecydowanie _wystarczająco _ponuractwa.

Inna sprawa, że _niektórym_ to pasowało. Anders jednakowoż wyglądał dużo lepiej z uśmiechem.

Zaczęła zapuszczać włosy, splatając je w luźny warkocz powiewający na karku.

Trupy potworów były zielonkawe i przeraźliwie śmierdzące; każdy kolejny upadek miękkiego, gnijącego mięsa w ciemne błoto odzywał się obrzydliwym plaśnięciem. Otarła dłoń bez namysłu, zrzucając z siebie lepkie grudki krwi i ciała. Kanały sklepiały się nisko nad jej głową, ledwo dając możliwość do wyprostowania się. Avelina, wyższa o kilka cali, musiała trzymać głowę nieprzyjemnie skuloną. Świsnął miecz; ostatni topielec nadział się na zakrwawione ostrze, zaskrzeczał i upadł w muł.

- Możemy już stąd iść? – zajęczała Aedale. Avelina zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię.

- Nie jęcz, Hawke. Musimy jeszcze sprawdzić wschodnie tunele.

- Lepiej, żeby kasa miejska nam to naprawdę dobrze wynagrodziła – zamruczała magiczka, idąc dalej. Parsknęła ze zdegustowaniem, kiedy jej stopa rozgniotła mózg topielca w śmierdzącym błocie. - Kiedy to się tak zalęgło? Te potwory nie pojawiają się na pstryk.

Pstryknęła palcami eksperymentalnie i parsknęła z irytacją, kiedy na ten odgłos spod błota wynurzył się kolejny topielec. Zdzieliła go po głowie kosturem.

- A może się pojawiają? – zastanowiła się.

- Po prostu _nie _pstrykaj, Hawke. – Avelina podbiegła kilka kroków z niewygodnie pochyloną głową, jednym cięciem miecza rozcinając próchniejące kości karku. Kolejny trup osunął się w lepkie błoto.

- Możemy już iść? Wydaje mi się, że zabiłyśmy już więcej, niż było w ogłoszeniu – zauważyła Aedale. Kapitan rzuciła jej miażdżące spojrzenie.

- Zdecydowanie za dużo czasu spędzasz z tą piracką wywłoką. Pieniądze nie będą miały znaczenia, jeśli ta zaraza rozpleni się tak, że topielce zaczną wyłazić na ulice.

- Mhm, racja… - Aedale westchnęła ciężko i poszła dalej. Magia krążyła w jej żyłach, ciepłe iskry wędrowały żyłami do rąk. – Nie, Avelino, naprawdę, jak to się stało?

- Powiedzmy, że do tej pory kanały były na tyle nowe, że nic nie zdążyło tu wleźć – odparła krótko kapitan. – Wiesz, że wybudowano je całkiem niedawno, prawda? Przebili się przez trochę szlacheckich podziemi i zrobili sieć kanałów pod Górnym Miastem. Może ktoś utonął i dlatego to się zaczęło…

- Jeśli ktoś by utonął, to mielibyśmy jednego topielca, a nie kilkadziesiąt – stwierdziła Aedale. – Zresztą nie każdy zostaje po śmierci utopcem. Albo wpadła tu masa ludzi, albo to robota maga krwi.

- Jesteś pewna? – Avelina odwróciła się do niej ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na jej piegowatej twarzy. – W świetle tego, co ostatnio się dzieje w Zakonie…

Aedale kiwnęła głową z pokerową twarzą. Wielu magów, korzystając z rozproszenia i bałaganu panującego w Katowni, odkąd rozpoczęło się śledztwo dotyczące przemytu lyrium, uciekło w miasto i do podziemi. Jeśli znaleźli się pośród nich magowie krwi… templariusze prawdopodobnie nie byli w stanie teraz ich wyłapać.

_Wygląda na to, że to tylko więcej roboty dla mnie, _pomyślała z odcieniem zadowolenia.

- Nie masz wrażenie, że gdyby nie nasza ciągła interwencja, całe to miasto wybuchłoby w ciągu kilku miesięcy? Minęło kilka dni, a mam już w ręku dowody elfiej rebelii, wewnętrzny bunt templariuszy, ucieczkę magów krwi i plagę nieumarłych w kanałach dzielnicy szlacheckiej. I prawdopodobnie nikt oprócz nas nie potrafi tego wyprostować.

Avelina parsknęła śmiechem.

- Naprawdę sobie pochlebiasz, prawda, Hawke?

- Sama prawda, Avelino. - Aedale wzruszyła ramionami z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. – Przyznaj, to _my _jesteśmy samym sercem tego miasta. Varrik daje cynk, ty kopiesz tyłki, a ja je przypalam. Razem utrzymujemy zadowalającą mieszankę porządku i chaosu.

- Chyba masz rację – stwierdziła w zadumie Avelina. – Kiedy dokładnie wrosłyśmy tak w to miasto, Hawke?

- Nie dalej jak dzisiaj się nad tym zastanawiałam – przyznała Aedale z westchnieniem. – Przypuszczam, że mogłyśmy trafić gorzej, jako uchodźcy, uciekinierzy, Fereldenki…

- …_psi panowie – _wpadła jej w słowo strażniczka. Aedale pogroziła jej palcem.

- Jedno złe słowo o mabari i Vindr się z tobą policzy, kapitanie.

- Zapomniałabym, że jesteś teraz _wyższą sferą, _Hawke – zaakcentowała Avelina miękko. – Z własnym rodowym ogarem i rezydencją. Dobrze się ułożyło, prawda?

Aedale jęknęła.

- Zważywszy na to, że tkwię pod ziemią w samym środku kanałów, ze stopami w mózgach topielców?

Avelina uniosła rude brwi.

- Cóż, może nie jest to najlepszy przykład…

- Uważaj! – Aedale odepchnęła ją na bok, machnięciem kostura ogłuszając topielca, który podnosił się z błota za strażniczką. – Te… rzeczy mogą przenosić choroby.

- Mhm. – Avelina przeszyła gnijące mięso mieczem. – Hawke, naprawdę uważasz, że to mag krwi przywołuje te topielce pod całą dzielnicą?

- To chyba… nie to – stwierdziła z wahaniem, przechodząc dalej. Sklepienie robiło się coraz niższe i niższe, docierając do miejsca, gdzie nawet ona musiała się pochylić. Avelina szła za nią na niewygodnie zgiętych kolanach. – Pojawiają się na zbyt dużym terenie i zbyt losowo, żeby założyć, że są przywoływane magicznie. Myślę, że chodzi o Zasłonę.

- Co z nią? – Strażniczka zmarszczyła brwi.

- Magia krwi ją niszczy – wyjaśniła Aedale krótko. – O wiele szybciej niż jakakolwiek inna magia. Jeśli ci magowie uciekli z Katowni i zaczęli używać krwi tu, w kanałach, to ją osłabili. Bardzo. Chodzące zwłoki to nie jest dobry znak, Avelino.

- Na Otchłań… - zaklęła cicho kapitan. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to nie jest problem z zarazą, tylko z Zasłoną i demoniczną inwazją na Kirkwall?

Aedale wykrzywiła się wariacko.

- Ale zabawa, nie?

- _Nie _– odparła z naciskiem Avelina. – Jeśli jesteś pewna, że to magowie krwi, to musimy ich wytropić i schwytać.

- Świetnie! Czy to oznacza, że możemy już stąd sobie pójść? – Aedale poweselała. Pulsar w jej dłoni rozbłysnął jaśniej.

Kapitan tylko westchnęła.

- Hawke…

- Po prawej. – Magiczka rzuciła we wstającego topielca pomniejszą kulą ognia. Zaskwierczało; czerwonawy blask rozjaśnił na chwilę kanały i zgasł w błocie. – Widzisz? Im więcej używam magii, tym więcej ich tutaj przyłazi. Zasłona musi być tutaj naprawdę cienka. Myślisz, że ma to coś wspólnego z moim pstrykaniem?

Teatralnym gestem podniosła ręce przed siebie i złożyła palce razem. Avelina przewróciła oczyma.

Coś poruszyło się w odległym końcu tunelu.

_A/N:_

_Hangcliffer, hm? Następny rozdział pojawi się szybciej, przysięgam. Wszystkich moich czytelników przepraszam za to opóźnienie; chcę zapewnić, że tak, mam zamiar to napisać do końca i nie, nie będę porzucać tej akcji. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam tylko tyle, że w czasie odpoczynku od „Fenrisa" popełniłam kilka pomniejszych fanficów do DA2 – w języku angielskim. Czas opublikowania tego na tym koncie jeszcze nie nadszedł, ale jestem otwarta na ewentualnie wysyłanie plików na maila =D_

_Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu śladów swojego przybycia! Komentarze dodaje się bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna._

**Z kim romansował/a Wasz/a pierwszy/a Hawke?**


	15. Gesty

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział piętnasty**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_-…-…-…-…-_

_Coś poruszyło się w odległym końcu tunelu._

_-…-…-…-…-_

Aedale niemal bez namysłu wycelowała i posłała w kierunku poruszającego się kształtu magiczny impuls. Błękitne światło rozświetliło tunel przez sekundę, rozwijając się rwącą wstęgą światła po śliskich ścianach. Przez najkrótszą z chwil mogła dostrzec smukły, czarny cień odcinający się jaskrawo od magicznej błyskawicy – odskakujący na bok. Pocisk pomknął dalej, wytracając szybkość, i rozbryzgał się lazurowymi iskrami o odległy koniec tunelu.

Kobiety wymieniły szybkie spojrzenia; Aedale zgasiła pulsar i zamrugała kilkakrotnie, zdając się całkowicie na słuch; błoto pluskało cicho pod stopami biegnącego wroga, smród otoczył ją ze wszystkich stron. _Wydawało się, że już się przyzwyczaiłam. _Do jej skroni uderzyła adrenalina, palce zacisnęły się mocniej na twardym drewnie kostura, czerpiąc z niego dodatkową moc. Złożyła usta w kilka bezdźwięcznych głosek, formułując Aurę Heroizmu. Moc popłynęła szeroką falą, otaczając ją miękkim kokonem; rozszerzyła się na ciało Aveliny – Aedale mogła poczuć jej spięcie, chłodną, doświadczoną precyzję oczekiwania – i popieściła skórę iskrami czystej energii. Zazwyczaj Anders był lepszy w tworzeniu aur i wspomaganiu sprzymierzeńców, ale przez ostatnie dni zdążyła lepiej zrozumieć istotę zapobiegawczych zaklęć. _Ochrona._

Ta część umysłu, która nie była zajęta podtrzymywaniem eterycznej, giętkiej błony ograniczającej czar, zastanawiała się nad tożsamością nieznanego wroga. Mag krwi? Zwiadowca? Najemnik magów? Z pewnością nie topielec, te były zdecydowanie zbyt głupie, żeby uchylić się przed magicznym impulsem…

Delikatne drżenie powietrza sprawiło, że odskoczyła. W samą porę – bardziej poczuła niż usłyszała bezlitosny świst. Ostrze napotkało pustkę. Kolejny świst – brzdęk, dźwięczny odgłos metalu odbitego od metalu – tarcza Aveliny zatrzymała długa klingę, Aedale usłyszała mlaśnięcie błota, kiedy strażniczka zaatakowała; napastnik odskoczył gwałtownie. Zabrzmiało głuche tąpnięcie i Aedale była już pewna, że uderzył głową o niskie, brudne sklepienie kanału.

Skupiła się. Błony Aury rozciągały się pewnie wokół niej i Aveliny; na sekundę odwróciła od nich swoją uwagę i odetchnęła głęboko. Moc zapłonęła w jej głowie, barwiąc czarny obraz tunelu miedzianymi plamami; wzrastała – wzrastała – wzrastała –

Mokre plaśnięcie błota. Napastnik upadł, odrzucony potężnym telekinetycznym uderzeniem. W chwili, w której magia powaliła go na ziemię, Aedale poczuła niejasne deja vu. Ale to nie było teraz ważne, nie; moc zapłonęła w jej żyłach, pełznąc szkarłatnymi wężami do dłoni, czerwonawy blask rozjaśnił jej twarz złowrogim, krwistym cieniem…

- Hawke?

Magia zgasła.

Cisza i absolutna ciemność ogarnęła śmierdzący kanał. Po kilku sekundach coś niezgrabnego i oślizgłego poruszyło się w mule.

Zanim zdążyły się ruszyć, pozbawiony głowy trup topielca upadł z powrotem w błoto. Resztki zgniłej krwi i ciała obryzgały szyję Aedale.

Z pewnym zawahaniem uniosła rękę i przywołała pulsar. Światło obudziło się w jej ręce małą iskrą, powoli wzrastającą i pulsującą łagodnie w rytm serca, rozjaśniającą ściany tunelu. Magiczka wygięła palce, unosząc go delikatnie; kiedy zawisł w powietrzu, wyprostowała palec wskazujący i uformowała ciepłą kulę światła w wielki, tłusty znak zapytania.

Fenris zmarszczył brwi.

Jego zwykle pedantycznie wypolerowana zbroja była pokryta krwią i resztkami przegniłych wnętrzności, doprawionych zielonkawo-brązowym szlamem. Błoto ściekało z jego pleców, ramion i potylicy, sklejając białe włosy w brudne, mokre strąki. W brudnych szponiastych rękawicach ściskał dwuręczną klingę; ciemna skóra obnażonych przedramion była zabłocona i zakrwawiona. Opuścił miecz, opierając go o biodro, i ostrym ruchem otarł szlam z czoła.

- Co ty tu robisz, Hawke?

Aedale zagapiła się na niego z niedowierzeniem.

- Nie, moje pytanie brzmi: co _ty _tu robisz? Mogłam cię zabić!

Kącik ust Fenrisa drgnął. Z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem otarł jedną rękawicą o drugą, czyszcząc je z mokrego błota.

- Nie mogłaś.

Przekrzywiła głowę, gapiąc się na niego bez słowa. Przesunął szpony po twarzy, ścierając krew i szlam z warg, szorstkich policzków i szczęki.

- Nie sądziłam, że potraktujesz to poważnie, sądząc po twojej reakcji… - odezwała się Avelina zza pleców Aedale. Fenris zmrużył oczy.

- Cóż za brak wiary w obywateli.

- Nie dawałeś powodów do tej wiary nigdy przedtem – odparła kapitan chłodno, ale po chwili jej twarz złagodniała. – Ale nie będę narzekać na jedno ostrze więcej między nami a tymi stworami.

Aedale odwróciła głowę, żeby spojrzeć na przyjaciółkę.

- Jemu też kazałaś oczyścić kanały?

- Wspominałam o tym – odparła wymijająco Avelina.

- Mogłeś przynajmniej uprzedzić. – Spojrzała na Fenrisa spode łba. Elf dotknął czubka głowy, masując czaszkę w miejscu, w którym zderzyła się z niskim stropem. Aedale zauważyła, że przez cały czas miał nieprzyjemnie zgięte kolana; był zdecydowanie za wysoki na takie tunele.

Odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

- Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie, Hawke – odparł niskim, obojętnym tonem. Otworzyła usta, ale przerwał jej mokry plask.

Uderzyli wszyscy troje jednocześnie; bezgłowe, dymiące truchło osunęło się po wygiętych ścianach. Avelina rzuciła Aedale niespokojne spojrzenie.

- Skąd one się biorą, Hawke? Niemożliwe, żeby w tym błocie było tyle ciał.

- To nie są ciała żywych ludzi – odparła krótko magiczka. – To po prostu losowe mutacje energii, która przedziera się tutaj przez dziury w Zasłonie. Gdyby były trochę większe, pojawiliby się prawdziwi nieumarli. A potem cienie, zmory, demony…

- Są tu magowie krwi? – przerwał jej Fenris. Spojrzała na niego na wpół z irytacją, na wpół z podziwem.

- Bardzo możliwe – odparła po chwili. – Na pewno gdzieś w podziemiach znajduje się coś, co psuje Zasłonę. Magowie krwi byliby najbardziej logicznym wytłumaczeniem, zwłaszcza po tym, co dzieje się w Zakonie…

Kiwnął głową niecierpliwie.

- Zamierzasz się tym zająć, Hawke?

Oczy Aedale pojaśniały.

- Natychmiast! – Odwróciła się i zaczęła energicznie iść w stronę najbliższego włazu.

Ciężka dłoń Aveliny opadła na jej ramię, zatrzymując ją w miejscu. Fenris parsknął bezgłośnie. Aedale przewróciła oczyma i machnęła ręką.

Poszli dalej, w ciszy przerywanej tylko plaśnięciami błota i miarowym ściekaniem kropel; magiczka z zadowoleniem zaobserwowała, że dalej tunel robił się odrobinę wyższy. Najwyraźniej spotkali się na zwężeniu. Pulsar unosił się nad ich głowami, rzucając drżące, ciepłe cienie na oślizgłe ściany kanału.

- Fenris? – Szedł przed nią, nie okazując żadnego znaku dyskomfortu z powodu nieustannie ugiętych kolan. Poruszał się równie zwinnie i płynnie jak zawsze, jakby zupełnie nieświadomy faktu, że cały pokryty jest krwią i błotem.

Aedale zazdrościła mu tej swobodnej pewności siebie. _Ona _była zbyt świadoma szlamu i brudu pokrywającego jej szatę i wilgotnych, posklejanych włosów.

Odwrócił głowę, posyłając jej niespodziewany uśmiech – a przynajmniej delikatnie drgnięcie warg, które zmieniało się w uśmiech na jego ponurej twarzy. Zrównała się z nim, słysząc rytmiczne, marszowe kroki Aveliny za swoimi plecami.

- Hawke.

- Przepraszam za to przed chwilą – wymamrotała tonem wymówki. – Nie wiedziałam, że to ty.

Parsknął gardłowo.

- To nic, Hawke. Zapewniam cię, że bywało gorzej.

- Będziesz miał guza jak twierdza wicehrabiego – zauważyła, dotykając własnej głowy. Rzucił jej nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

- Przeżyję.

- Mogłabym ci go wyleczyć, tak w ramach rekompensaty – zaoferowała się, wyciągając rękę. Odwrócił głowę i przyśpieszył kroku, usuwając się z jej zasięgu.

- Nie.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Tak tylko zaproponowałam.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odwrócił się, tak, że niemal wpadła na jego pierś; złość błysnęła w jego oczach. Błyskawicznym ruchem uniósł miecz i uderzył w nim w jej stronę.

Klinga o włos minęła jej gardło.

Przez kilka uderzeń serca, bijących głucho w jej uszach, stała nieruchomo jak kukła, wpatrując się w niego szklanymi oczyma. A potem rozległ się cichy plask. Truchło topielca z przeciętym karkiem upadło na jej plecy i osunęło się w błoto.

Wypuściła wstrzymywany oddech. Fenris powoli cofnął klingę, ostrożnie odsuwając ostrze od jej gardła. Założył miecz na plecy, a jego źrenice napotkały jej; zadrżała wbrew woli, kiedy w świetle pulsara zobaczyła pociemniałe, zielone oczy wpatrzone w nią spod zmrużonych powiek.

_Stwórco, jest piękny, _przemknęło jej przez myśl, zanim zdążyła się opanować. Był blisko – za blisko – jego zabłocony napierśnik niemal dotykał jej szaty. Milion myśli przemknęło przez jej głowę w jednej chwili. Mogłaby udać, że się potyka. Mogłaby dotknąć tej szorstkiej, zabłoconej skóry na policzku, przekonać się, jaka jest w dotyku. Mogłaby się przekonać, czy jego włosy są rzeczywiście tak miękkie, jak na to wyglądają, przesunąć dłońmi przez tę białą, brudną od szlamu grzywę, zetrzeć resztki mułu i krwi z jego wilgotnej skóry –

_on jest bezwzględny, a ty jesteś skażona rzeczą, której nienawidzi najbardziej na świecie, a poza tym, do cholery, jesteście w piekielnym kanale, a na twoich plecach leży trup topielca._

Zamrugała i cofnęła się.

_Poza tym sekundę temu byłaś przekonana, że chce cię zabić._

Czy to była tylko jej wyobraźnia, czy Fenris rzeczywiście poruszył się w jej stronę, kiedy postąpiła do tyłu? Zobaczyła w olbrzymich, pełnych czerni oczach błysk bólu i coś, czego nie potrafiła zrozumieć, zimna desperacja, strach – co? Jego twarz, zazwyczaj wykrzywiona w ponurym grymasie, niemożliwa do odczytania, przez tę jedną chwilę otworzyła się przed nią – i była pewna, że to już zostanie między nimi, cokolwiek by nie myślała, cokolwiek onby nie myślał, bo nie chciał tego, ten _ból _był zbyt oczywisty – _Fenris?_

Czarne, czarne oczy były wypełnione obcą emocją – jej stopa, przez sekundę zawieszona w powietrzu, napotkała niespodziewanie śliską, kulistą powierzchnię czaszki topielca.

Zachwiała się i zamachała rękami, próbując utrzymać równowagę.

_Podaj mi rękę._

_Podaj mi rękę._

_Podaj mi rękę._

Fenris cofnął się.

Mocne, uzbrojone w metalowe rękawice palce zacisnęły się na jej rękach; Avelina chwyciła ją za ramiona, podtrzymując od tyłu.

- Przysięgam, Hawke, wszyscy ci, którzy wysyłają na ciebie bandytów, marnują pieniądze. Równie dobrze mogliby usiąść i poczekać, aż sama zabijesz się o własne nogi.

- Hej! – zaprotestowała, łapiąc równowagę. – Nie zaprzeczam, że części ciała są zamieszane, ale nie nogi i zdecydowanie nie własne. – Łypnęła spode łba na trupa topielca, szturchając go kosturem w zemście. – I wasze matki też!

Avelina przewróciła oczyma.

- Po prostu idź, Hawke. I postaraj następnym razem uważać, gdzie zostawiasz zwłoki. Najwyraźniej są dla ciebie bardziej niebezpieczne niż faktyczni wrogowie.

- Brzmisz jak Varrik – poskarżyła się Aedale. – Założę się, że opowiada takie historie w ramach zemsty, kiedy wygram z nim w pokera. - Jej oczy napotkały oczy Fenrisa. Elf zamrugał raz, bardzo powoli, i odwrócił się plecami. Zaczął iść dalej, a kobiety podążyły o krok za nim.

- Przyjdź do baraków dziś wieczorem, Hawke – mruknęła Avelina kącikiem ust. – Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Magiczka przekrzywiła głowę. Avelina uniosła brodę i obdarzyła plecy Fenrisa wymownym spojrzeniem.

Aedale przewróciła oczyma, wyczuwając na odległość, co się święci.

- Musisz?

- Sprawy są dość poważnej natury i zaczynają wymykać się spod kontroli – powiedziała z naciskiem Avelina. – Chciałabym z tobą to omówić, zanim zabrną za daleko.

Czarodziejka zacisnęła usta, próbując opanować niechciane uczucie jednocześnie zimna i gorąca w żołądku, jak gdyby jej wnętrzności płonęły w magicznym ogniu. _Wyobraziłam sobie te oczy? Wyobraziłam sobie? Może tak bardzo chciałam… To tylko głupie marzenie. _Przełknęła ślinę.

- _Nie ma _żadnych spraw, Avelino. Mój… zleceniodawca wygląda na takiego, który potrafi poradzić sobie samemu bez zatrudniania dodatkowych najemników.

Spojrzenie strażniczki złagodniało, kiedy raz jeszcze spojrzała na Fenrisa, a potem na Aedale.

- Powinniśmy porozmawiać tak czy siak. Będę na ciebie czekać, Hawke.

Aedale odwróciła głowę.

- Zajmijmy się najpierw naprawianiem Zasłony. Wszelkie kwestie zatrudnienia będą raczej mało ważne w obliczu demonicznej inwazji na Kirkwall.

W ciepłym blasku pulsara było to niemal niezauważalne, ale Aedale mogła dostrzec, jak ubłocone znaki na przedramionach i karku Fenrisa lśnią delikatnym błękitnym światłem.

_A/N:_

_To już piętnasty rozdział i ani jednego pocałunku? :3 hjehje, owszem. Stwórca jeden wie, ile zajmie im zebranie się do kupy. Trzy lata, jak w kanonie, a może polecimy w AU? Hmmm?_

_Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu śladów swojego przybycia! Komentarze dodaje się bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna; od poziomu zainteresowania uzależniam też wklejanie nowych części._

**Co było Waszym największym zaskoczeniem podczas gry?**


	16. Rozmowy

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział szesnasty**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_-…-…-…-…-_

_- Przyjdź do baraków dziś wieczorem, Hawke – mruknęła Avelina kącikiem ust. – Muszę z tobą porozmawiać._

_-…-…-…-…-_

W powietrzu baraków unosił się uspokajający zapach potu, świeżej słomy i pasty do polerowania zbroi; mieszanka, którą podczas dwóch wspólnych lat nauczyła się kojarzyć z Aveliną. Aedale przystanęła przed drzwiami gabinetu kapitan straży i wzięła głęboki oddech, mentalnie przygotowując się na ciężką przeprawę. Jej dłoń bezwiednie dotknęła włosów, owijając wokół palca krótkie, nieuważnie obcięte pasma wokół głowy; potem osunęła się w dół, miętosząc ogniwa warkocza.

Opanowała się. Nie zrobiła niczego złego, na miłość Andrasty. Kilku przechodzących strażników rzuciło jej krótkie spojrzenia; jej przyjaźń z kapitan i udział, jaki miała w jej nominacji, nie były tajemnicą. Wyprostowała się dumnie pod ich wzrokiem – choć w sumie mogłaby zrobić większy efekt, będąc chociaż _trochę _wyższa – i upuściła warkocz na plecy. Zadyndał niczym wahadło i zatrzymał się między łopatkami.

Otworzyła drzwi.

- Wejdź, Hawke. – Avelina nie podniosła głowy znad papierkowej roboty, rozłożonej na biurku w dwóch groteskowo wysokich stosach. – Myślałam, że przyjdziesz wcześniej

Aedale machnęła ręką w swobodnym geście.

- Wiesz, jak jest. Zmywanie tego całego błota z szat zajmuje wieki_._

- Mamy w straży nowego alchemika, robi dobre mikstury czyszczące zbroje. Mogłabyś wziąć trochę pasty następnym razem.

- Pewnie.

Zapadła cisza. Aedale usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko przyjaciółki. Avelina podniosła wzrok i otworzyła usta; potem nagle zmieniła zdanie i znowu je zamknęła. Odwróciła oczy.

- Hawke…

Czarodziejka przełknęła ślinę, przełamując swój ostatni opór, i wykrzywiła wargi w nieco zblazowany uśmiech.

- Więc... o czym konkretnie chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać?

Strażniczka wydawała się podjąć decyzję. Wstała gwałtownie, zrzucając z blatu kilkanaście pergaminów, kilkoma dużymi krokami obeszła biurko i położyła dłonie na ramionach Aedale.

- Słuchaj, Hawke. Wiem, że nie jestem w tym dobra, ale jeśli… Jeśli masz jakiś problem z tym…

Czarodziejka przewróciła oczyma.

- Nie ma żadnego „tego", Avelino. To znaczy… wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć – dodała miękko, patrząc, jak przez twarz twardej kapitan straży przepływa czyste zażenowanie. – Ale tu nie o to chodzi.

Strażniczka puściła jej ramiona i rzuciła jej dziwne spojrzenie.

- Na oddech Stwórcy, Hawke, skoro ta najbardziej niezręczna część już za nami, mogę ci już sprać tyłek?

Aedale podniosła na nią wielkie oczy – a potem wybuchnęła śmiechem. Avelina wykrzywiła się, siadając z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

- Nie znoszę czuć się jak piąte koło u wozu, wiesz? Ty i twój wytatuowany wybraniec moglibyście być chociaż odrobinę bardziej dyskretni.

- Nie jest moim wybrańcem! – zaprotestowała Aedale, opanowując chichot w jednej chwili. – A poza tym daj spokój, Avelino. Nie zaprzeczam, że go… lubię, ale to całkowicie jednostronne. Szczerze mówiąc – dodała, wywracając oczyma – która normalna kobieta nie doceniłaby tych wielkich oczu, jeszcze większego miecza i chmurnej przeszłości?

Avelina przekrzywiła głowę, obserwując ją bez słowa. Aedale zaczerwieniła się trochę.

- No tak, ty – ustąpiła. – Poza tym nadal mówimy o ponurym, aspołecznym, sfrustrowanym elfie z amnezją. Co nie znaczy, że…

Przerwała.

- Stwórco, to brzmi źle, prawda? Nieważne. Nawet gdyby… _cokolwiek, _on mnie nie chce. Nigdy mnie nie zechce. Więc tu sprawa się kończy. Jestem magiem, pamiętasz? – Machnęła ręką w teatralnym geście. Jej dłoń zatrzymała się w powietrzu, a potem bezwładnie opadła na kolana. – Rozmawiałam z nim o tym. Ta… nienawiść jest nie do opisania. Nie do ogarnięcia umysłem. Mogę sobie być szlachcianką, czempionem, nawet i samą Wielką Kapłanką, to nie robi różnicy, i tak mam w sobie to przekleństwo. Może i mnie lubi, może i akceptuje na tyle, żeby mi pomagać. Ale… - Jej głos zadrżał i znienawidziła się za to. – Po prostu lubię na niego patrzeć. Koniec historii.

- Chyba żartujesz. – Avelina mówiła zirytowanym tonem, ale wyraz jej twarzy ułożył się w szorstką tkliwość. – Za każdym razem, kiedy na siebie patrzycie, powietrze aż wibruje.

- Zauważyłaś? – Aedale rzuciła jej na wpół zdziwione, na wpół zawstydzone spojrzenie. Westchnęła i bezceremonialnie oparła łokcie na biurku, zrzucając kolejne dokumenty. Żadna z nich nie zwróciła na to uwagi. – Przynajmniej tyle dobrego, że sobie tego nie wyobraziłam. Ale to się nie skończy dobrze, Avelino.

Strażniczka popatrzyła na nią uważnie, długo.

- To nie jest osoba, z jaką bym cię widziała – przyznała w końcu. – Wiesz, że nie mam w tym doświadczenia, prawda? Ale on mi wygląda na takiego, który łamie serce. – Odwróciła głowę i odkaszlnęła. – Ale… jeśli uważasz, że to właściwy człowiek…

Aedale wzruszyła ramionami ze słabym uśmiechem.

- To i tak nie ma znaczenia, prawda? Może mi się wydawać mnóstwo rzeczy, ile tylko moja bujna wyobraźnia wymyśli, ale on i tak się nie zmieni. Jestem magiem, a on nienawidzi magów. Tyle na ten temat.

- Zależy ci na nim – wytknęła Avelina.

- Nie! – Aedale drgnęła, a potem z westchnieniem oparła czoło na dłoniach. – Tak – przyznała powoli. – Trochę. Nie wiem, w którym momencie zaczęło.

Avelina wzruszyła ramionami, najwyraźniej nie mając pojęcia, co mogłaby powiedzieć. Siedziały chwilę w milczeniu.

- Opowiadałam ci, jak poznałam Wesleya? – spytała strażniczka wreszcie, w oczywistej próbie oderwania przyjaciółki od ponurych myśli. Aedale spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się miękko.

- Nie. Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz.

Strażniczka wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Minęły już dwa lata, wiesz? Niedawno. Myślę, że Wesley byłby zadowolony z tego, jak się tu ułożyłyśmy.

Na twarzy czarodziejki zaigrał uśmieszek.

- Zadowolony, że ciągle trzymasz się apostatki? „Zakon naucza…"

- Wesley by zrozumiał – odparła szorstko Avelina, wyraz twarzy nagle twardy i zamknięty. – Nie oceniaj go po jednej reakcji.

Aedale opuściła głowę, zawstydzona.

- Przepraszam.

- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała po chwili strażniczka. Odchrząknęła. – Chcesz usłyszeć tę historię?

Czarodziejka kiwnęła głową, wykonując zapraszający gest.

- Służyłam w armii króla Cailana – zaczęła Avelina, również opierając łokcie na biurku. – To były dobre, proste czasy. Nie musiałam martwić się o nic oprócz rozkazów, a te były zazwyczaj jasne. Byłam jedyną kobietą w oddziale, młodą, spragnioną życia dziewczyną, która nienawidziła – skrzywiła się odrobinę – swojego imienia i wszystkim przedstawiała się jako Lynna. Wtedy stacjonowaliśmy jeszcze w Denerim.

Jej oczy zaszkliły się nieco, patrząc najwyraźniej w głąb własnej głowy, gdzie ścigały się obrazy wspomnień.

- Król Cailan usiłował wzmocnić trochę pozycję straży miejskiej. Zostaliśmy wcieleni, cały oddział, do elitarnej jednostki strażników patrolujących granice miasta. Podczas jednej z potyczek z bandytami mój kolega nie przeżył.

- Przykro mi – powiedziała cicho Aedale. Avelina potrząsnęła głową.

- To było dawno temu, a od tej pory widziałam już wiele śmierci, żeby myśleć o nim inaczej jak o idiocie. Odsłonił się zbyt łatwo. Ale wtedy… to była pierwsza tragedia. To był pierwszy poległy z naszego oddziału i nie wiedzieliśmy, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Więc – przez twarz Aveliny przemknął lekki uśmieszek – poszliśmy się upić.

- Późną nocą, pijani w sztok, zataczaliśmy się po mieście, aż dotarliśmy na dziedziniec Zakonu. Tam znaleźliśmy studnię i zaczęliśmy wymiotować. Następne, co pamiętam, to pięść chwytająca mnie za kark i zdenerwowany głos mówiący coś o pożałowania godnym pośmiewisku w ogrodzie Stwórcy.

Aedale zachichotała.

- To brzmi dokładnie jak Wesley.

- Tak. – Avelina uśmiechnęła się kątem ust. – Moich kolegów-żołnierzy wywlókł z dziedzińca za kolczugi. Mnie, ponieważ byłam kobietą, zostawił na koniec. Zdążyłam wytrzeźwieć na tyle, żeby wybełkotać coś o żalu, pogrzebie i bezsilności w obliczu śmierci.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że… - Aedale wyszczerzyła się do niej. – Złapałaś męża na pijackie pogaduszki?

- Hawke! – Avelina trzepnęła ją po łapach, ale jej oczy pozostały rozmarzone. – Zostaliśmy i rozmawialiśmy całą noc – o Stwórcy, śmierci, życiu i jego kruchości. Przedstawiłam mu się moim prawdziwym imieniem i kazałam się odwiedzić w barakach, a potem zasnęłam i – uśmieszek znowu zaigrał na jej ustach – jeśli wierzyć jego historii, zaśliniłam mu cały napierśnik. Potem dowlokłam się jakoś do fortu.

- Rano byłam obolała, zawstydzona, potwornie zażenowana i miałam nadzieję, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę. W dodatku komendant dowiedział się o naszej eskapadzie i wlepił nam tydzień służby w latrynach. Wieczorem, przy wspólnej kolacji, usłyszałam plotkę o templariuszu, który ponoć odwiedził koszary i rozpytywał o damę imieniem Avelina. Oczywiście nikt nie miał o takiej pojęcia…

Aedale zachichotała pod nosem.

- Twoi strażnicy nie powinni tego słyszeć, kapitanie, wiesz?

- I nie usłyszą – odparła Avelina z nutą groźby w głosie. – Wracając do opowieści… byłam przerażona. Zaczęłam przeklinać na „węszących wszędzie klechów" i „ciekawskich rycerzyków". – Zignorowała kolejny chichot Aedale. - To dało do myślenia moim kolegom z oddziału… Następnego dnia, w samym środku czyszczenia wychodków drugiej kompanii, zobaczyłam wchodzącego do środka młodego templariusza. „Avelino!", krzyknął ze świętym oburzeniem w głosie. Połowa mojej drużyny wybuchnęła śmiechem na to imię, druga połowa na jego obecność w śmierdzących latrynach… a ja myślałam, że zapadnę się pod ziemię ze wstydu.

Policzki Aveliny lekko poróżowiały na to wspomnienie, ale jej ust nie opuścił delikatny, niemal czuły uśmiech.

- Kiedy jesteś jedyną kobietą w oddziale, reputacja to wszystko, co masz. A wtedy, w jednej chwili, ta nadęta wypolerowana puszka zniszczyła ją całą za jednym zamachem. Więc zrobiłam jedyną rzecz, która wydawała mi się odpowiednia.

- To znaczy? – zapytała Aedale, tłumiąc szaleńczy chichot z „puszki".

- Spoliczkowałam go – odparła Avelina z marzycielskim uśmiechem.

Aedale parsknęła dzikim, niepohamowanym śmiechem. Spróbowała sobie wyobrazić tę scenę: młoda, ruda, piegowata „Lynna" czyszcząca latryny i błyszczący wypolerowaną zbroją templariusz… Jej piersią wstrząsnął wariacki rechot, kiedy pochyliła się do przodu i zobrazowała sobie malownicze „plask!", jakie musiała spowodować ręka krewkiej wojowniczki.

- Był tak oszołomiony, że wydukał tylko „Za co?" – kontynuowała Avelina na tle dzikiego chichotu. – „Za zrujnowanie mojej opinii!", wysyczałam. Byłam pewna, że obrazi się i odejdzie. Zamiast tego… - Uśmiechnęła się tęsknie. – W ramach przeprosin zaprosił mnie do karczmy „Pod nienażartym szlachcicem". To najlepsza oberża w Denerim.

- Odważny człowiek, nie ma co – skomentowała Aedale, ocierając z oczu łzy szczerego śmiechu. – Zaryzykował.

- Odzyskanie posłuchu w oddziale zajęło mi wieki – westchnęła Avelina. – W pewnym momencie musiałam złamać kilka nosów. Ale Wesley był tego warty.

Aedale uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc, jak twarda, zazwyczaj oschła twarz kapitan nosi wyraz otwartej czułości.

- To dopiero piękna historia miłosna. Założę się, że bije na głowę wszystkie romanse Varrika.

Avelina parsknęła.

- Zamknij się, Hawke. Kiedy myślę o tym z tej perspektywy, było cudem, że udało nam się w ogóle spotkać, nie wspominając już o zaręczynach i małżeństwie. To było całkowite wariactwo. Utytułowany rycerz Zakonu i wojowniczka z baraków…

Aedale przełknęła ślinę w nagle suchym gardle. _Dumna spadkobierczyni Amellów i były niewolnik z niższej rasy._

Avelina opacznie zrozumiała jej nagłą powagę i pokręciła głową z irytacją.

- Nie musisz mnie traktować jak porcelanową laleczkę, Hawke. _Wiem,_ że on nie żyje. Rozumiem to. I chyba się z tym pogodziłam. Minie jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim to przestanie boleć, ale te wspomnienia są dobre i wiem, że nie pozwoliłby mi zatruć ich goryczą z tego, co stało się później.

Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Wspominałam już, jak wielką jestem szczęściarą, że cię mam?

Avelina wzruszyła ramionami, próbując ukryć zażenowanie.

- Ktoś musi cię doprowadzać do porządku. Jesteś duże dziecko, Hawke.

- Wcale nie! – oświadczyła Aedale butnie i wydęła usta. A potem uświadomiła sobie, co właśnie zrobiła, i znowu zgięła się ze śmiechu.

- Właśnie – mruknęła Avelina.

Ale uśmiechała się.

_-…-…-…-…-_

Potem, kiedy rozłożyła swój barłóg przed świeżo odremontowanym, wypełnionym roztańczonym ogniem kominkiem i wtuliła się w muskularne ciało Vindra (mabari zamruczał z dezaprobatą, ale ze stoickim spokojem dał się tarmosić), rozważyła jeszcze raz słowa Aveliny.

_Kiedy myślę o tym z tej perspektywy, było cudem, że udało nam się w ogóle spotkać._

Racja. Gdyby nie szwindel Anso, mogłaby równie dobrze do tej pory żyć całkowicie nieświadoma istnienia tak niezwykłej istoty, jaką był Fenris.

Jej zauroczenie z początku było czysto fizyczne, złożone z fascynacji jego znakami, skórą, niczym wyrzeźbioną z granitu sylwetką i nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami bojowymi._ Był _fascynujący. Obserwacja jego stylu walki była rozrywką sama w sobie - zwłaszcza że dorastając z Carverem jako sparingpartnerem, wiedziała, jak ciężar dwuręcznej broni potrafi zmienić wojownika w stworzenie o mobilności i gracji niedźwiedzia. Podczas gdy Carver rzeczywiście _walczył _jak niedźwiedź, uczyniwszy z tego swoją zaletę, Fenris wydawał sobie kpić z wagi swojej broni. Poruszał się szybko i zwinnie, ze śmiertelną gracją, parując i zwodząc, tnąc i siekąc. Jego długa klinga tkała w powietrzu stalową zasłonę, jednocześnie śmiertelną i perfekcyjnie bezpieczną. W połączeniu z dodatkowymi zdolnościami, które w pewien niezrozumiały sposób łączyły się z jego szkoleniem i z liniami lyrium na jego skórze, był niemal niepokonany. Potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego Danarius był w stanie poświęcić tak wiele, aby odzyskać podobnie wytrenowanego wojownika.

Patrzyła, patrzyła, patrzyła. I wtedy odkryła, że nie potrafi przestać.

Kiedy jej oczy przylgnęły do niego na stałe, zaczęła odnajdywać pewne subtelności, które przejawiały się w jego zachowaniu. Nie znosił być dotykany. Kiedy szli razem, zachowywał bezpieczny dystans, zaciskając usta na każde przypadkowe muśnięcie gołej skóry. Był dumny, cholernie dumny; nawet ranny, zachowywał płynny chód, trzymając głowę wysoko i patrząc na resztę świata spod przymrużonych powiek. Był paranoiczny, wiecznie sfrustrowany, a mimo to perfekcyjnie, zimno wyrafinowany; nie uśmiechał się, a tym bardziej nie śmiał, mówił niewiele i nigdy nie odpisywał na jej notki.

Zajęło jej trochę czasu uświadomienie sobie, że w ten sposób desperacko pragnął przekonać świat – a może nawet nie świat, nie obchodził go świat, może po prostu samego siebie – że nie jest już niewolnikiem.

Może to właśnie był moment, w którym zaczęło jej zależeć.

Przypomniała sobie jeszcze raz te drobne, maleńkie momenty, drzazgi emocji, jakie wyłapywała w jego oczach – i ten ostatni, otwarty, pełen bólu wyraz, jaki zobaczyła tego dnia w kanałach. To _mogło _być przywidzenie – ale czy wobec tego Avelina komentowałaby intymność sposobu, w jaki na siebie patrzyli?

_Fenris, _wypróbowała w myślach jego imię. Brzmiało twardo i dostojnie; coś w echu tego dźwięku wybrzmiewającym w jej głowie sprawiło, że zadrżała pod kocami. Przytuliła się mocniej do Vindra, obejmując ramionami jego szeroki, muskularny kark, przesuwając palce w szorstkiej, krótkiej sierści.

Jak by to było, gdyby zamiast ogara leżał tu mężczyzna? I to nie byle mężczyzna – _ten _mężczyzna, który od dawna nawiedzał jej myśli? Jego skóra byłaby szorstka i twarda pod jej dotykiem, opinając ściśle krzywizny mięśni, sieci ścięgien i żył; białe znaki odcinałyby się jaskrawo od jego ciemnej skóry, ciągnąc się delikatnymi spiralami i wstęgami przez ramiona do barków, z barków do obojczyka, wspinając się rozgałęzioną linią na jego szyi, dotykając spiczastych uszu, sięgając ust; jego wargi byłyby rozchylone we śnie, wydobywałby się z nich spokojny, głęboki oddech, jego oczy byłyby zamknięte, jasne, cienkie rzęsy spoczywające na zapadniętych policzkach, miękkie, białe włosy rozrzucone na kocach.

_Nie. _Odwróciła się na brzuch, odpychając psa od siebie. Vindr zamruczał znowu, nisko, z urazą, i wstał z godnością, żeby ułożyć się z powrotem w nogach barłogu. Oparła o niego stopy, wpatrując się niewidzącymi oczyma w ogień.

_Nie próbuj stworzyć idealnego obrazu w głowie. Nie próbuj. Nie planuj. Nie myśl. Twoja podświadomość obróci to przeciwko tobie, a demony zaraz za nią. Nie czekaj. Nie wyobrażaj sobie. Jeśli…_

Zamrugała.

_Jeśli on ci pisany, to pewnego dnia przekonasz się, jak to jest, sypiać u jego boku. Wtedy rzeczywistość stworzy coś lepszego od wyobraźni._

_ A jeśli nie…_

_ To nie._

_ I nie miej nadziei. Nie masz do niej prawa._

_A/N:_

_Odrobinę dłuższe niż zazwyczaj, ale wierzę, że nie będziecie narzekać…? =D Tylko się nie przyzwyczajajcie!_

_Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu śladów swojego przybycia! Komentarze dodaje się bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna; od poziomu zainteresowania uzależniam też wklejanie nowych części._

**Z kim wybraliście sojusz na samym końcu, z magami czy z templariuszami? Ciężko było wybrać?**


	17. Niepokoje

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział siedemnasty**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_-…-…-…-…-_

- Już czas – oświadczył Varrik, kiedy zaszła po niego rano. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- No jasne, że to już czas. Dlatego tu jestem, wiesz. Między nami mówiąc, nie zaszkodziłoby ci, gdybyś nauczył się wstawać chociaż odrobinę wcześniej.

Krasnolud wzruszył ramionami z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Licho nie śpi, słyszałaś o tym, Hawke? Dlatego ja staram się wyrobić normę.

- Próbujesz przekonać samego siebie, że nie jesteś lichem? – Aedale puknęła go w pierś. – I tak ci nie wyjdzie.

Skłonił się nisko.

- Rozgryzłaś mnie, messere. Dobra, Hawke, do rzeczy. – Poklepał swoje biurko, a Aedale spróbowała zapuścić żurawia w dokumenty, które trącił. Varrik niby przypadkiem położył rękę tak, aby zasłaniała większość treści. – Skończyliśmy machlojki. Ostatni prom do Katowni odpływa godzinę przed zmierzchem.

Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Poczuła upajający dreszcz niecierpliwości przemieszczający się w dół kręgosłupa.

- To już dziś?

- Dziś. – Varrik kiwnął głową, szczerząc się w podobny złośliwy sposób. – Trzymaj się tylko planu i masz ich wszystkich na widelcu.

Patrzyli na siebie przez moment, rozkoszując się świadomością dopracowanego planu, który miał się rozpocząć już za kilka godzin. Aedale poczuła rozkoszne mrowienie w koniuszkach palców, uzależniającą mieszankę magii i adrenaliny, która w miarę przyzwyczajenia do potyczek pojawiała się coraz rzadziej – i która była uczuciem, że warto, ach, jak bardzo warto było spiskować. W oczach krasnoluda widziała to samo – złośliwą, sytą radochę, oczekiwanie i _niecierpliwość._

Może to był powód, dla którego tak dobrze się rozumieli. Wspólnie jak nikt inny potrafili smakować dobrą intrygę.

- Kogo ze sobą bierzesz? Mnie, Ponuraka, Avelinę i Blondaska?

Aedale potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie zabiorę Andersa do lochów Katowni. Nie tylko dlatego, że jeden apostata w Wieży Kręgu to wystarczające kuszenie losu. Wyobraź sobie, jak zareaguje jego niebieski współlokator na wnętrze Katowni, uwięzionych magów i podziemne lochy. Całą konspirację diabli wezmą.

Varrik kiwnął głową, stykając ze sobą koniuszki palców.

- Nie będę się kłócić. Stokrotka też odpada. Czyli poza mną i tobą tylko Avelina i elf?

- A… - Aedale zawahała się. – Nie mogłaby pójść z nami tylko Avelina?

- To by było idiotyczne, Hawke – odparł Varrik z grymasem. – Nie zaprzeczam, że jestem wystarczająco męski na was dwie, ale rezygnowanie z jednego ostrza więcej nigdy nie kończy się dobrze.

Aedale odwróciła głowę. Krasnolud przyjrzał się jej uważniej.

- Szczerze, Hawke, co jest pomiędzy tobą i Ponurakiem?

- Nic! – odparła odrobinę za szybko i natychmiast otrzymała długie spojrzenie.

- On był jednym z powodów, dla których upiłaś się tamtej nocy, prawda? – Varrik zmienił ton, mówiąc śpiewnym, głębokim, niemal natchnionym szeptem. – „Z jego imieniem na ustach szła do walki, ale to samo imię spychało ją na dno rozpaczy. Głębokie, niszczące uczucie rozpalało jej duszę, ale jak gorący płomień pożera drwa, zostawiając tylko zimne popioły, tak i światło emocji niszczyło ją od zewnątrz – choć nigdy nie walczyła bardziej śmiercionośnie niż wtedy."

Aedale zamrugała dwa razy – bardzo, bardzo powoli.

- Varrik.

- Hm? – Krasnolud miał zmrużone oczy, najwyraźniej układając w głowie dalszy ciąg dramatycznego romansu.

- Pieprz się.

Parsknął, wydobywając się z opowieściowego transu, i spojrzał na nią z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

- Im więcej mi powiesz, tym mniej będę musiał zmyślić.

Aedale wzniosła oczy do nieba.

- Stwórco, czy wśród moich towarzyszy dryfują jakieś prądy inspiracji? Najpierw ty i Fenris odgrywacie mi ojców, każdy na swój sposób, potem synchronicznie ty i Avelina nagle interesujecie się moim życiem uczuciowym…

- Pewnie coś w tutejszej wodzie. – Varrik wzruszył ramionami, nadal z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Po chwili ten zniknął z jego twarzy. – Hawke? Martwisz się. Na tyłek bryłkowca, dywersja w Katowni nie sprawia, że masz taki wyraz twarzy, a elf owszem.

- Po prostu to zróbmy, co, Varrik? – Odetchnęła głębiej i uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Chodźmy. Skoro to już dziś wieczór, powinniśmy poszukać jakiegoś przyzwoitego ekwipunku na akcję.

Krasnolud pokiwał głową i podążył za nią schodami – tak jak wczoraj, jak przedwczoraj, jak zawsze.

- Bierzemy elfa, Hawke?

Aedale milczała przez chwilę, a potem pokiwała głową.

- Bierzemy.

_-…-…-…-…-_

Fenris nie zareagował, kiedy razem z Varrikiem objaśniali szczegóły planu, stojąc blisko siebie w sinym świetle doków. Dzień był mglisty, parny i zachmurzony, gęste białe obłoki siąpiły niemrawym deszczem w brudne wody zatoki. Słońce zniżało się nad horyzontem, znacząc swój ślad ledwie wyraźnym prześwitem przez nieprzejrzystą kołdrę chmur. Katownia wynurzała się z mgły niczym złowroga twierdza z baśni, wysuwająca z dymów i oparów ciemne, posępne wieże; Aedale wspomniała słowa strażnika, z którym rozmawiali dawno temu, zaraz po zejściu ze statku: dawniej było tu miejsce pracy tevinterskich niewolników, teraz zaś Zakon przetrzymuje tu magów Kręgu. „Niewiele się zmieniło".

Avelina natomiast zareagowała za nich oboje.

- Oszalałaś, Hawke? Chcesz dobrowolnie dać się zaaresztować templariuszom? – warknęła gwałtownie, jak tylko Aedale skończyła mówić. Czarodziejka uniosła rękę uspokajająco.

- Tylko na jakieś pół godziny i to w przebraniu. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, przed północą będziemy wolni, a nad ranem komtur Meredith dostanie z moich własnych rąk wszelkie dowody, że jej elfia kapitan jest zdrajczynią. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby po tym wszystkim dostała jakiś order. – Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo, jej oczy błyszczały podnieceniem i oczekiwaniem.

Kapitan straży zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, ale pozwoliła jej kontynuować.

- Powinniśmy zostać tam wprowadzeni akurat w momencie zmiany warty. – Aedale spojrzała na krasnoluda, a ten podjął:

- Strażnik więzienny jest poinstruowany i wyjdzie, nie czekając na zastępcę. Wtedy mój człowiek zajmie jego zmiennika na najdłuższy możliwy czas, dając nam chwilę na porozmawianie z uwięzionymi templariuszami i skłonienie ich do poparcia naszej wersji wydarzeń. To kluczowa sprawa – podkreślił Varrik, gładząc swoją kuszę czułym gestem – Zeznania muszą się zgadzać. Potem zostaniemy wyprowadzeni i tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe bez zwracania na siebie niczyjej uwagi, pędzimy na prom. Przewoźnik będzie na nas czekał.

- To wszystko? – zapytała Avelina po długiej pauzie. Aedale kiwnęła głową.

- Zaaranżowanie tego wszystkiego trwało o wiele dłużej niż sama akcja. W skrócie musimy tylko dotrzeć do lochów, porozmawiać z buntownikami i wydostać się z lochów. Co może być prostszego? – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przestępując z nogi na nogę niecierpliwym gestem. – To się nazywa… _skok,_ drużyno!

- Skok, szefowo – potwierdził Varrik, odwzajemniając jej dziki uśmiech, i uniósł kciuki do góry. Avelina popatrzyła na nich z wyrazem sceptycyzmu na twarzy.

- Hawke, jeśli cokolwiek ci się stanie, wiesz, że to prawdopodobnie ja będę musiała ratować twój mokry tyłek?

- Dlatego cię ze sobą zabieram. – Aedale wyszczerzyła się do niej, a potem, w nagłym impulsie, podskoczyła do przyjaciółki i uściskała ją mocno. Avelina zmarszczyła brwi i odchrząknęła, ale jej spojrzenie złagodniało.

- Nie wybaczę ci, jeśli dasz się zamknąć w Kręgu – powiedziała szorstko. Aedale mrugnęła do niej.

- Jeden więcej powód, żeby się nie dać, co?

- Hawke. – Fenris odezwał się po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru; spojrzenie Aedale natychmiast powędrowało do jego nieruchomej, zamkniętej twarzy. Uniósł kącik ust. – Używaj mózgu dziś wieczorem.

Parsknęła, uśmiechając się szeroko, adrenalina pulsująca w jej żyłach mieszała się z upajającym poczuciem magii w powietrzu. Wydawało się, że świat nigdy nie miał ostrzejszych konturów, kiedy po drugiej stronie zatoki czekało niebezpieczeństwo – i nie brutalny cios albo kula ognia miała przed nim uratować, ale subtelna gra pozorów, linie intrygi uplecionej z cichych gróźb, sugestii, pieniądza, szantażu, perswazji. Z tych lin upleciony był most, który miał ich przeprowadzić nad przepaścią, nie powodując choćby drgnięcia potwora śpiącego w dole; nie było niczego bardziej podniecającego od myśli, że oto mieli wypróbować stałość tych lian.

Odetchnęła głęboko, czując na twarzy duszne powietrze doków, wypełnione specyficznym, śmierdzącym rybą zapachem; odwróciła się od przyjaciół, patrząc prosto w twarz najwyższym wieżom Katowni, które wyłaniały się w mgły niczym uśpione na warcie hydry.

_Zobaczymy, czy uda się wemknąć i wymknąć z ich rewiru, nie budząc gniewu potworów._

- Igrasz z niebezpieczeństwem, Hawke – usłyszała najcichszy szept za swoimi plecami. Fenris stanął tuż za nią, wpatrując się w ciemną sylwetkę twierdzy bez zmrużenia oka, i Aedale w jednej chwili wiedziała, że rozumiał. Stał blisko; gdyby przesunęła się trochę, jej ramię dotknęłoby jego napierśnika.

- Czymże byłoby życie bez odrobiny dreszczyku? – odparła również szeptem, nie odwracając głowy. Fenris milczał, ale w cichym przedwieczornym powietrzu mogła usłyszeć, jak oddycha przez rozchylone usta. Ten dźwięk wydał jej się nagle niezwykle intymny.

Za ich plecami Varrik i Avelina wymienili spojrzenia.

Cichy plusk wody we mgle przybrał na sile. Z białych oparów powoli wyłoniły się kontury drewnianej barki, przybijającej do brzegu z wolną, ale niepowstrzymaną siłą, tworzącą łagodne koliste fale na spokojnej powierzchni zatoki. Jej burty kołysały się delikatnie w rytmie wody. Dwóch flisaków, stojących na dziobie i na rufie, wiosłowało długimi drewnianymi prętami, kierując łódź do brzegu, w kierunku oczekujących podróżnych. Aedale, patrząc uważniej, dostrzegła emblematy Kręgu i Zakonu na ich brudnych, połatanych koszulach.

Był to ostatni kurs w kierunku Katowni tego wieczoru. Wiedziała to od Varrika. Ich czwórka była jedynymi pasażerami; krasnolud wysypał na dłoń pierwszego flisaka cztery srebrniki, a potem usiedli na środku barki, w milczeniu obserwując szare, ciemniejące niebo, siąpiącą mżawkę i olbrzymią bryłę twierdzy wyrastającą z gęstej mgły. Z tej perspektywy wyglądała jeszcze bardziej przerażająco i nieprzyjaźnie, wyrastając nad nimi niczym ogromny morski potwór, wysłany tu jako manifestacja gniewu morskich bogów. Aedale wierzyła w Stwórcę – mniej lub bardziej – ale zbyt łatwo było sobie wyobrazić, że ten szary kolos, otoczony stromymi skałami, na których wyginały się cierpiące, miedziane ciała niewolników, był inkarnacją zemsty i zimnego, celowego okrucieństwa jakiegoś doszczętnie zepsutego bóstwa.

Woda szumiała wokół nich, barka kołysała się łagodnie, a mgła szybko – zbyt szybko – spowiła brzegi doków, pozostawiając bryłę Kirkwall po drugiej stronie wyrastającą z białego dymu. Aedale odwróciła głowę od złowrogiego kształtu Katowni, patrząc na miasto, z którego brzegu odbijali. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało powyżej wysokich skał, szukając odległych cieni budowli Górnego Miasta; potem przesunęło się po towarzyszach, bladych i niewyraźnych we mgle, a w końcu, niczym przyciągane magnesem, powróciło do wysokich wież Kręgu. Odetchnęła, nabierając w płuca mgły; opuściła głowę, żeby ukryć drapieżny, złowrogi uśmieszek.

_Zacznijmy._

Barka przybiła do brzegu Katowni z lekkim stukiem; flisacy zacumowali z wprawą, a Aedale wstała i zeszła z kołyszącej się łódki na twarde, kamienne schodki przystani.

- Chodźmy – powiedziała niskim głosem.

_A/N:_

_I oto zaczynamy same clue akcji. Co na to powiecie, drodzy czytelnicy? Obawiam się, że od teraz napięcie będzie ciągle rosnąć. :3_

_Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu śladów swojego przybycia! Komentarze dodaje się bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna; od poziomu zainteresowania uzależniam też wklejanie nowych części._

**Jeśli mielibyście możliwość półgodzinnej rozmowy z jednym z członków drużyny w DA2, kogo byście wybrali? **


	18. Negocjacje

_**Fenris**_

_**rozdział osiemnasty**_

_Rzecz dzieje się na przestrzeni trzech lat pomiędzy aktem pierwszym a drugim Dragon Age II._

_-…-…-…-…-_

_ Barka przybiła do brzegu Katowni z lekkim stukiem._

_-…-…-…-…-_

Kiedy weszli na główny dziedziniec, blady i nierzeczywisty w cienkiej białej mgle, przed nimi miedziane figury wykrzywionych z bólu, torturowanych niewolników patrzyły w przestrzeń pustymi cierpiącymi oczyma. Aedale zadrżała mimo woli pod ich spojrzeniem. Nieważne, jak wiele razy odwiedzała Katownię, nigdy nie potrafiła przyzwyczaić się do tych niepokojących rzeźb; w posągach męczonych ofiar było coś dogłębnie poruszającego, ich lśniące, miedziane twarze, ułożone w grymasie cierpienia, wpatrywały się w hale z ponurą beznadzieją - nawet jeśli ich wychudzone ramiona wyciągały się w przestrzeń w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Ponad poskręcanymi, wrzeszczącymi niemo statuami wznosił się złoty, potężny posąg strażnika, uzbrojony w jaśniejący nawet we mgle pancerz, z olbrzymimi ramionami wzniesionymi w górę w geście zwycięstwa.

Imperium Tevinter było wielkie, dumne, potężne i spragnione krwi. Patrząc w górę na monumentalny miedziany pomnik, wydawało się, że ich dni chwały nie przeminęły; że nigdy nie było Andrasty, Oblubienicy Stwórcy, Shartana, buntu niewolników, Świętych Marszów ani Plag. Tu, w prastarej twierdzy nasączonej krwią i potem milionów ludzkich istnień, noszącej na sobie ślady starożytnej, mrocznej magii, nadal kwitła świetność magistrów i Dawnych Bogów.

Nieważne, jak bardzo Meredith chciała to udowodnić, to nie templariusze i Zakon byli panami Katowni.

Adrenalina pulsowała w żyłach Aedale, wyostrzając wizję świata, wyczulając wszystkie zmysły. Magia iskrzyła w jej piersi, oczekując momentu, w którym zostanie wypuszczona na wolność. Czarodziejka miała cichą nadzieję, że ta chwila nie nastąpi. Niebezpieczny uśmiech spłynął z jej twarzy, moszcząc się głębiej w umyśle, pozostawiając jej myśli czyste i klarowne, tak, jak czysty jest horyzont na godziny przed burzą.

Przeszli pomiędzy statuami przybitymi do kolumn, załamującymi miedziane ręce w gestach rozpaczy i beznadziei. Aedale ukradkiem pokazała im uniesiony kciuk.

Kiedy przestąpili próg kwater rekrutów templariuszy, Varrik wysunął się na przód i położył palec na wargach. Aedale niemo pokiwała głową. Chociaż kandydaci na rycerzy w tej chwili obozowali gdzieś za miastem – kolejny skutek delikatnych machinacji – nie można było wykluczyć możliwości, że jakiś maruder wciąż pałęta się po barakach. Najciszej jak tylko mogli, wzdragając się na każdy szelest za drzwiami, przemknęli się do wnętrza twierdzy i przeszli długim, szerokim i nisko sklepionym korytarzem.

Za drzwiami czekał templariusz.

Aedale odruchowo sięgnęła do rezerw magii głęboko w piersi; elektryzujące iskry pomknęły w dół jej ramion, tańcząc w koniuszkach palców. Zatrzymała błyskawicę wewnątrz, zanim miała szansę uderzyć. Odetchnęła bezgłośnie. Rycerz był odwrócony do nich plecami i nie poruszał się.

Varrik, trzymając kuszę w gotowości, podszedł kilka kroków naprzód. Wyciągnął z kieszeni miedziaka i upuścił go; moneta zadzwoniła dźwięcznie i potoczyła się po kamiennej posadzce. Templariusz odwrócił się i zwrócił na nich zatrzaśniętą przyłbicę.

Aedale zamarła.

Całe jej jestestwo krzyczało: _niebezpieczeństwo._

- Serah – odezwał się głuchy, stłumiony przez hełm głos. Varrik kiwnął głową. Templariusz bez słowa odwrócił się i zaczął iść naprzód, pobrzękując cicho ciężką płytową zbroją. Aedale i jej towarzysze podążyli za nim, skręcając w węższą odnogę korytarza, a potem zatrzymując się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, które najwyraźniej służyło za łaźnię dla niższych stopniem templariuszy. Aedale zapisała sobie drogę w myśli; wydawała się to najprostsza trasa ucieczki w razie jakiejkolwiek pomyłki w planie.

Varrik zamknął za nimi drzwi. Templariusz odwrócił się do nich i wyciągnął ramię w ciężkiej stalowej rękawicy, wskazując na worki leżące w rogu pomieszczenia.

Aedale rozwiązała rzemienie i zajrzała do wnętrza. Tak, jak przypuszczała, zawierało brudne, szerokie szaty więźniów.

- Hełmy, buty i rękawice musimy zostawić tutaj – powiedziała szeptem. – Resztę przykryją te szmaty. Avelina, Fenris, musicie zdjąć też naramienniki, będą się za bardzo odróżniać pod materiałem…

Avelina zacisnęła usta, uklękła i zaczęła zdejmować ciężkie buty; Varrik zrobił to samo. Fenris spojrzał w dół na swoje bose stopy i wykrzywił usta.

Aedale nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Podłoga była zimna i wilgotna. Niemal wbrew woli zwinęła palce u stóp, stawiając swoją parę miękkich skórzanych butów pod ścianą i nakrywając ją workiem. Za jej plecami Avelina potrząsnęła ręką, zrzucając prawą rękawicę z dłoni; Varrik, uporawszy się ze swoimi butami najszybciej, nakładał już brudne więźniarskie szaty. Parsknął cicho, kiedy okazało się, że są dla niego o dobre dwie stopy za długie.

Ostre, spiczaste naramienniki Fenrisa upadły na podłogę z ogłuszającym brzękiem. Wszyscy czworo, nie wyłączając templariusza, drgnęli niespokojnie; brzdęk odbił się echem pod wysokim sklepieniem łaźni i zabrzmiał w korytarzu.

- Głośniej, Ponuraku – wysyczał Varrik przed zaciśnięte zęby, chowając nóż, który nie wiadomo kiedy znalazł się w jego dłoni. – Pewnie, że nie wszyscy jeszcze o nas słyszeli.

Fenris wzruszył ramionami. Aedale przez chwilę oczekiwała w napięciu, wytężając słuch, ale wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zaniepokoił się nagłym hałasem w łaźniach. Zrzuciła swoje rękawice, a potem ściągnęła miękki materiałowy kaptur z głowy, żegnając z pewnym żalem delikatne zwoje zaklęć wplecione w tkaninę.

Spojrzała na Fenrisa. Elf usiłował dosięgnąć stalowymi szponami pasów mocujących drugą rękawicę; na ten widok coś poruszyło się w jej brzuchu, poczuła delikatne ciepło wewnątrz. Odetchnęła głębiej i podeszła do niego.

- Daj, pomogę – wyszeptała, sięgając po jego rękę. Fenris zacisnął usta w wąską linię i cofnął się o krok.

- Dam sobie radę, Hawke – odparł cicho i zimno.

Aedale potrząsnęła głową.

- Zależy nam na czasie – powiedziała z naciskiem. Fenris zawahał się; ale kiedy znowu wyciągnęła rękę po jego ramię, nie poruszył się, pozwalając jej palcom wślizgnąć się pod szarozielony kołnierz stali.

Ogarnięta dziwacznym uczuciem deja vu, rozpięła trzy skórzane pasy mocujące jego rękawicę na miejscu; kiedy ściągnęła metal z jego nadgarstka, widok ciemnej, nagiej skóry poznaczonej białymi bliznami lyrium był niemal hipnotyzujący. Wzięła głęboki oddech, walcząc z nagłą ochotą dotknięcia jego dłoni; nie podniosła oczu. Sięgnęła po drugą rękawicę, wstrzymując oddech, kiedy jej palce zadrżały lekko na granicy między szorstkim pasem a skórą jego ręki. Stalowe płaty ześlizgnęły się z jego ramion.

Trzymała szponiaste rękawice w obu rękach, mocno zaciskając na nich palce. Niemalże wstydliwie podniosła oczy.

Kiedy jej dłonie cofnęły się na bezpieczną odległość, ani razu nie muskając jego skóry, Fenris wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech. Aedale poczuła ciepłe powietrze na swoim czole i zadrżała wbrew woli.

Odwróciła się, nie patrząc na niego, i położyła jego rękawice razem z resztą zdjętych części zbroi, troskliwie przykrywając je workami. Varrik rzucił jej więzienną szatę; obróciła ją niezdecydowanie w dłoniach, próbując znaleźć właściwą stronę. Krasnolud podpełznął do niej niczym bardzo niski i szeroki duch, ciągnąc za sobą brudny biały materiał.

- Skup się, Hawke – wyszeptał z naciskiem, łagodnie przekładając szatę w jej rękach. Aedale prędko naciągnęła ją na siebie i krótko kiwnęła głową. Varrik uklęknął na jedno kolano, znowu wyciągając nóż z powietrza; rozległ się cichy odgłos dartej tkaniny i po chwili zwój postrzępionego materiału upadł na ziemię u stóp krasnoluda.

Aedale podniosła kaptur z pleców, zakrywając głowę. Nie był to co prawda hełm ani tevinterska tkanina, ale przynajmniej jeszcze jedna warstwa pomiędzy jej czaszką a bełtem zza węgła.

Kiedy wszyscy mieli już na sobie więzienne szaty, templariusz poruszył się nareszcie i spojrzał na nich przez ciemne szpary w hełmie.

- Nie odzywajcie się i nie rozglądajcie – powiedział zduszonym przez przyłbicę głosem. – Nie reagujcie na nic. Powodzenia w waszym planie, cokolwiek macie na celu. Niech kapitan spotka sprawiedliwość.

Aedale kiwnęła głową z twarzą bez wyrazu. _Anders, _pomyślała, _co byś na to powiedział? Gdzie jest _twoja _sprawiedliwość?_

Varrik wyciągnął z dna worka gruby, brudny sznur i owiązał go wokół rąk Aedale, wystarczająco mocno, żeby trzymał się na nadgarstkach, ale też wystarczająco luźno, by w każdej chwili mogła uwolnić ręce. Czarodziejka wykrzywiła usta w niebezpiecznym uśmiechu, kiedy wyobraziła sobie, jak łatwo będzie można wykorzystać ten element zaskoczenia przeciwko hipotetycznym wrogom.

Kolejna w szeregu była Avelina; Fenris, zaciskając usta, aż zbielały, pozwolił na związanie sobie rąk i stanął trzeci. Varrik okręcił linę wokół własnych nadgarstków i podał koniec templariuszowi. Ten schwycił go i wyprowadził ich przez drzwi.

Długie, nisko sklepione korytarze, kamienne ściany i szare sufity wydawały się nie mieć końca; długo jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki słyszeli, był brzęk stalowych butów ich konwojera o zimną posadzkę. Potem, w miarę jak schodzili po schodach w dół, zaczęły dołączać do niego inne odgłosy, każdy wywołujący drgnięcie niepokoju w brzuchu Aedale – kroki, głosy, szczęknięcia zbroi, echa odległych krzyków. Templariusz prowadził ich schodami w dół, wciąż w dół, aż w końcu korytarze stały się jeszcze węższe i niższe, a po wilgoci ściekającej po zimnych kamieniach Aedale zrozumiała, że znajdują się pod ziemią.

Nie zatrzymali się jednak, nieprzerwanie prowadzeni w dół i w dół, z rękami zawiązanymi za plecami, idąc zimnymi tunelami w brudnych białych szatach, kaptury ograniczające pole widzenia. Aedale starała się zapamiętać trasę, jaką szli; wieżą w dół, korytarzem prosto, w lewo, w lewo, prosto, w dół za figurą biczowanego niewolnika… Głęboko w podświadomości wyczuwała potężne, uśpione sieci energetyczne, które zostawili tevinterscy magistrzy i których nawet templariusze nie potrafili całkowicie zrozumieć; Katownia _żyła, _jej bezlitosne zimne wieże szumiały od ukrytej mocy, która budziła dreszcze w Aedale za każdym razem, kiedy przekraczali kolejny splot magicznych sił. Gdyby to _magowie _więzili tu _templariuszy,_ nie byłoby siły na niebie i ziemi, które mogłaby ich uwolnić. Gdyby tylko Meredith potrafiła użyć wszystkich tych bram, barier i bezdusznych statui-strażników… Aedale zadrżała na samą myśl.

_Nienawidzę tego miejsca._

- Rory?

Skuliła się w sobie, pochylając głowę, aby kaptur szczelnie zakrył twarz. Templariusz trzymający ich sznur najwyraźniej uczynił jakiś gest, bo strażnik więzienny kontynuował:

- Jeszcze ich tu więcej? Stwórcy dzięki za magistrów, żadne inne lochy w mieście nie zmieściłoby tej hołoty…

- Nie bluźnij – zabrzmiał głucho głos spod hełmu. _Rory. _Aedale zdusiła histeryczny chichot. Zatrzymali się w długim, niskim tunelu; kiedy odważyła się podnieść głowę, zobaczyła długie rzędy grubych krat, tworzące ciasne cele na całej długości korytarza. W każdej klitce była widoczna niewyraźna, biała sylwetka z kapturem na głowie. Nienawistna magia szumiąca w powietrzu tworzyła słony, mdlący smak na języku.

Usłyszała brzęk kluczy, kiedy strażnik przeszedł kilka kroków dalej, otwierając wolne klatki.

- Poradzisz sobie z nimi, Rory? Mój zmiennik się spóźnia, jestem cholernie głodny…

Po krótkiej pauzie usłyszała szybkie, oddalające się kroki. Odczekała, aż ucichną, i zrzuciła kaptur z głowy.

Szelest za jej plecami powiedział jej, że inni zrobili to samo.

Templariusz patrzył na nich, nie poruszając się ani na jotę; rozejrzała się szybko i przekręciła nadgarstki, wyplątując się ze sznura. Lina upadła bezwładnie na ziemię. Aedale machnęła ręką, a jej towarzysze prędko podążyli za nią.

- Którzy? – wyszeptała do Varrika. Krasnolud bez słowa wskazał ciemne wnętrze korytarza. Zatrzymali się przy klatkach odległych o kilkadziesiąt stóp; białe sylwetki zamknięte między kratami były niewątpliwie postaciami rycerzy.

Templariusz dotknął kraty, która przez ułamek sekundy zajaśniała białawym blaskiem. Więzień poruszył się, niczym wyrwany ze snu. Aedale wyczuła, jak ciężkie, niewidzialne mgły magicznej energii rozrzedzają się wokół jego postaci, pozwalając na odzyskanie świadomości. Templariusz przeszedł kilka kroków dalej, dotykając kolejnych żelaznych prętów i powodując drgnięcia pięciu uwięzionych mężczyzn. Aedale zacisnęła usta, powstrzymując drżenie podniecenia i niecierpliwości. Który to z nich?

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Ser Sigil Walden!

Mężczyzna w celi najbliżej niej zrzucił kaptur. Aedale zobaczyła ciemne, głębokie oczy osadzone w zaskakująco bladej twarzy, czarny, niechlujny kilkudniowy zarost pokrywający jego brodę i policzki, ciemne włosy opadające na plecy i odznaczające się jaskrawo od białej szaty. Templariusz zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

- Oczekuję na wolę Zakonu, serah – powiedział tonem bez wyrazu. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po Aedale i jej towarzyszach, nie poświęcając im ani chwili uwagi, i spoczął na uzbrojonym templariuszu.

Aedale podeszła blisko do krat, tak, że jej twarz niemal dotykała zimnego metalu.

- Chcesz sprawiedliwości? – wyszeptała z naciskiem. – Pomożesz mi, ser. Musisz tylko zrobić to, co powiem… a znajdziemy sposób, żeby cię uwolnić, żeby uwolnić twoich ludzi.- Wskazała brodą na pozostałe klatki. – Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?

Szok zabłysł w oczach rycerza. Jego twarz zmieniła się nagle, zrzucając maskę śmiertelnego spokoju i opanowania.

- _Hawke _– warknął w jednym błysku zrozumienia. – Jak śmiesz tu przychodzić? To twoje ręce zniszczyły nasz wspaniały plan!

- Wiem – odparła z naciskiem – i żałuję tego, możesz mi wierzyć. Oszukano was, ser Walden!

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, kobieto? – wysyczał jadowicie templariusz, również podchodząc do krat tak, że stali nos w nos. Aedale nie cofnęła się, mierząc go twardym spojrzeniem. W duchu przeklęła swój niski wzrost.

- Gdzie trafiały przekierowane ładunki lyrium? – odpowiedziała pytaniem. Najlżejszy cień niepewności pojawił się na twarzy rycerza.

- Gdzie? – warknął.

- Do elfiego podziemia. Podczas gdy waszym celem było po prostu pozbawienie Katowni lyrium, celem kogoś innego było zagrabienie go dla własnych potrzeb – wyszeptała uważnie, obserwując twarz templariusza. Ten zacisnął usta.

- Upewniliśmy się, że lyrium trafiło na czarny rynek i jest rozdawane byłym templariuszom – stwierdził twardo. Aedale potrząsnęła głową.

- Bzdura. Wszystko było w rękach elfich przemytników. Ktoś wykorzystał wasze buntownicze ambicje do własnych celów.

Templariusz patrzył na nią przez kilka sekund, najwyraźniej myśląc intensywnie. Mężczyźni w pozostałych klatkach również wstali i podeszli do krat, przysłuchując się rozmowie.

- Czego chcesz, Hawke? – spytał w końcu ser Walden głosem bez wyrazu. Aedale kiwnęła głową, rozluźniając nieco zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie.

- Potrzebuję świadków – odparła krótko. – Poświadczycie przez Radą Zakonu, że lyrium, które było zabierane Katowni, trafiało prosto do podziemi pod obcowiskiem. Nie powiem nic więcej, ale mogę wam dać słowo honoru Hawke… słowo honoru Amellów, że nie zapominam o swoich sprzymierzeńcach.

Templariusz zwinął szerokie dłonie w pięści.

- Nie mogę przysiąc nieprawdy, Hawke.

_Pieprzyć templariuszy i ich praworządność._

- To jest prawda – podkreśliła z naciskiem Aedale. – Cała prawda. Mogę ci obiecać, że dowiesz się więcej na procesie, ser. Manipulatora spotka sprawiedliwość. A jeśli mi się nie uda… - Odetchnęła, przysięgając nie kusić losu. – Nic nie tracisz. Nie ma w tym niczego złego. Musicie tylko potwierdzić, że lyrium trafiało do obcowiska…

Cisza przedłużała się. Aedale wpatrywała się z nieruchomą twarzą w oczy templariusza, znowu zaciskając pięści. Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu. Strażnik-zmiennik mógł wejść w każdej chwili…

- Przypuszczam, że nie ma w tym grzechu – wreszcie odparł ser Walden, patrząc na nią ze zmrużonymi oczyma. – Nie wiem, co planujesz, Hawke, i nie ufam ci. Ale jeśli…

- Dziękuję – przerwała mu Aedale. – Mam twoje słowo, ser?

Po długiej chwili templariusz kiwnął głową.

- Masz moje słowo, Hawke. Moje i mojego oddziału. Cokolwiek robisz, miej na uwadze sprawiedliwość.

Aedale kiwnęła głową. Powodowana szybkim impulsem, nakreśliła na czole znak Stwórcy. Oczy templariusza rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu i aprobacie.

- I z duchem twoim – odparł cicho. Kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając z niej oczu. – Kim ty jesteś, Hawke? – wyszeptał, ledwo poruszając ustami.

- Grzesznikiem – odparła cicho i odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na inne klatki. – Który co jakiś czas stara się zrobić coś miłego – dodała. Niebezpieczny uśmiech wygiął jej wargi.

Odeszła od celi, cofając się kilka kroków. Rycerz zrobił to samo. Templariusz, który wprowadził ich do więzienia, postąpił kilka kroków do przodu i zasalutował więźniowi, zanim dotknął klatki po raz drugi. Aedale wyczuła, jak rozproszone mgły magii wracają na swoje miejsce, znów otulając skazańca szczelnym kokonem.

- Usłyszysz o mnie niedługo – dodała, zanim świadomość zgasła w oczach ser Waldena. – Pamiętaj o naszej umowie!

Odwróciła się i pokazała Varrikowi uniesione kciuki. Ten kiwnął głową, narzucając znowu kaptur na głowę. Avelina spojrzała na przyjaciółkę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- To wszystko?

Aedale wyszczerzyła się do niej w odpowiedzi.

- Szybko poszło, nie?

- Zamknijcie się – mruknął Varrik, ale bez większego zapału. – Musimy się jeszcze stąd wydostać.

Czarodziejka pokiwała głową, patrząc, jak _Rory _pieczętuje ostatnią celę. Wsunęła nadgarstki w rozluźnioną linę; sznur zadrżał, kiedy jej towarzysze zrobili to samo.

- Nie – wyszeptał Varrik. – W innej kolejności. Troje wysokich i jeden niski jest charakterystyczne. Jeśli ktoś nas zauważył, a potem…

Nie dokończył. Avelina zamieniła się z nim na miejsce, stając na końcu. Templariusz wrócił do nich i podniósł koniec sznura, zwracając się do wyjścia z lochów.

Usłyszeli kroki na korytarzu. Aedale narzuciła kaptur głęboko na oczy, wbijając wzrok w swoje bose stopy. Szelest; brzdęk. Ciche pobrzękiwanie łańcucha. _Łańcucha…?_

Zaczęła iść, modląc się po cichu, żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Niepokojące pobrzękiwanie ucichło; rozluźniła nieco ręce, pozwalając sobie na odrobinę samozadowolenia. Nikt dotąd nie uciekł z lochów Katowni, hmm…? Jej twarz pozostała bez wyrazu, ale głęboko poczuła początek tego ciepła, które oznaczało czystą _satysfakcję _z dobrze wykonanego zadania.

I wtedy wszystko wybuchło.

_A/N:_

_Juuuu-huuuuu! :3_

_Ci z Was, którzy nie mają problemu z czytaniem po angielsku, są bardziej niż mile widziani w pozostałych opowieściach, które pojawiły się w moim profilu - one-shotach opierających się na słodkich romansach. Zapraszam! :)  
><em>

_Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu śladów swojego przybycia! Komentarze dodaje się bardzo prosto i nie trzeba do tego być zalogowanym; wystarczy kliknąć w link „Review this Chapter" poniżej. Każda opinia jest dla mnie cenna; od poziomu zainteresowania uzależniam też wklejanie nowych części._

**Ser Thrask. Lubiliście gościa? Nie lubiliście? Kompletnie nie pamiętacie, co robił w grze? Jakie macie opinie odnoście tego templariusza?**


	19. ZAWIESZENIE AKTUALIZACJI

**TO NIE JEST ROZDZIAŁ.**

Witajcie, wszyscy fani, followersi i czytelnicy opowiadania „Fenris"! Wybaczcie, że wzbudziłam w Was pewnego rodzaju fałszywą nadzieję, publikując tu nowy tekst. Ilość maili, jakie dostawałam w sprawie kontynuacji, zrobiła się odrobinę zbyt duża, postanowiłam więc rozwiązać sprawę tutaj.

**AKTUALIZACJE „FENRISA" ZOSTAJĄ ZAWIESZONE NA CZAS NIEOKREŚLONY.**

Bardzo mi przykro wobec wszystkich, którzy znaleźli przyjemność w czytaniu tej historii - za Wasze komentarze, zainteresowanie, motywowanie mnie i wsparcie. Powód, dla którego przestałam regularnie pisać, jest prosty - minęło już trochę zbyt dużo czasu od momentu, w którym byłam myślami w Kirkwall, i pomimo że fabuła jest już zaplanowana do końca, nie potrafię jej zapisać w satysfakcjonujący sposób. Wydaje mi się, że przestał działać czar fanowskiego zauroczenia.

DA2 pozostaje jedną z moich ulubionych gier i być może kiedyś, kiedy będę przechodzić ją kolejny raz, wrócę myślami do "Fenrisa" i zrobię kontynuację, ale jak na razie nie zanosi się na to. Przepraszam wszystkich, którzy do tej pory mieli nadzieję na wznowienie regularnych aktualizacji i dziękuję Wam za wszelkie gesty wsparcia i przyjaźni, jakie okazaliście podczas tworzenia tej historii. Jeszcze o mnie usłyszycie! =D Albo o moich pracach. Wyjdzie na to samo.

Zostało mi do Was tylko jedno pytanie. Otóż w czasie pisania „Fenrisa" planowałam stworzyć z tego długofalowy projekt z szeroko zakrojoną, rozciągającą się na całe DA2 fabułą. Projektując ją, nie zawsze pisałam chronologicznie. Część gotowych fragmentów nigdy nie została opublikowana, ponieważ są to wycinki z historii, która dziać się będzie lata po wydarzeniach z „Fenrisa". Większość z nich też nie nadaje się do publikacji. Jednak jest coś, co **mogłabym **umieścić tutaj, jako że i tak szanse na ukończenie tej fabuły są nikłe: fragment po słynnym queście „Gorzkie lekarstwo" (zamordowanie Hadriany), w którym Aedale i Fenris spędzają razem noc. Nie, nie jest to graficzny opis seksu – bardziej próba opisania wszystkich emocji i napięć, które do tego doprowadziły. Pytanie następuje tutaj: **czy życzycie sobie, abym opublikowała tu ten fragment?**

Proszę o odpowiedzi w komentarzach. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, jeszcze raz przepraszam… I niech Stwórca będzie z Wami!

_- wearwind_


End file.
